Say You'll Remember
by deadly sorrow
Summary: It wasn't bad enough that I'd forgotten all about who I was, lived under a curse for 28 years and finally regained my memories. I had to get kidnapped with Henry by two psychos. Now I was back with the boy who had promised to always find me. "I told you, you're mine. Forever." Peter Pan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters**

* * *

0o0o0o0

I will love you 'til the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

0o0o0o0

As soon as I touched the ground, I quickly rolled over and frantically scrambled to the boy near me.

"Henry!" He pulled himself up and nearly jumped at me.

"Lily!" I quickly grabbed Henry, yanking him into my arms as Greg and Tamara steadied themselves on the ground, dusting their clothes as I glanced down at Henry and nodded at him.

Just as he began to run away into the dense foliage, Greg's hand shot out and hooked onto the boy's coat.

"Slow down, pal." I nearly growled as he almost threw Henry to the ground in front of me and pulled Henry back in to my arms again as I glared warily at our two kidnappers. "You've got nowhere to go."

"How about home?" I supplied sarcastically, malice dripping as I felt my magic swirl dangerously inside me, clearly happy to finally have a reason to be unleashed after so long. Whatever these two 'crusaders' thought about magic, they were going to find out just how dangerous it could be if they didn't keep their damn hands off of Henry. Gritting my teeth, I tensed inwardly even as Henry whispered to me to 'calm down'.

Tamara glanced around, seemingly satisfied with where they ended up. "We made it," she glanced at her partner and smirked. "Mission accomplished."

Ready to set both of them on fire and rip their beating hearts from their chests, I was glad when Henry calmly decided to burst their little bubble of satisfaction.

"Are you sure about that? Cause my mom's coming for me." His voice was even and filled with conviction, filling me with no small amount of pride as he continued. "Both of them."

I stayed silent, knowing that more than just Regina and Emma were probably on their way, but I had a feeling Henry already knew that somehow. I tensed even more as Greg approached, making sure that my magic began to crackle around me, causing Greg to stop and glare hatefully at me.

"You're gonna want to look around, kid." He gestured around the clearing towards the dense jungle and I rolled my eyes. "Do you see any clock towers here? We're a long way from Storybrook." I scoffed as Henry spoke again, making sure to keep my hands on his shoulders so I didn't do something too rash with them.

Like set something, or someone, on fire.

"It doesn't matter! My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again!" I suddenly tensed as I realized something that I hadn't noticed as Tamara began to speak, since I'd been so wrapped up in making sure Henry was safe.

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest." Tamara smirked before I cut her off, my entire body going numb as my magic suddenly spiked at the now familiar aura around me. "This is-"

"Neverland." I nearly whispered as Henry turned to look at me, his eyebrows knitting together as I gazed around, wanting to smack myself for not recognizing the surroundings and the feel of the magic humming through the air. Though, in my defense, I'd been away from this place for a very long time, which was both a blessing and a curse.

Henry's voice quickly snapped me out of the fog and I glanced around again.

"Neverland? You're here to destroy Neverland?" I nearly gasped as Tamara simply smirked again, gesturing around.

"It's the mother load of magic." I turned Henry towards me as the two idiots began to squabble about their communicators and their 'Home Office' and leaned down towards him as my magic swirled to almost dangerous levels, honestly it felt like someone was doing the macarena in my stomach.

"Henry, do you know what this is about?" Wide eyed, my charge shook his head, his voice shaky.

"No! I-I don't know!" I fell silent, resisting the urge to incinerate the nearest tree as the pressure in my head began to cause a massive ache to start behind my eyes. Henry once again shook me from my thoughts, just as I twisted my hand, ready to form a fireball.

"An office in a jungle, huh? Who works there?" I bared my teeth as Greg narrowed his eyes and advanced on Henry again. The older man wisely stopped as I sent a wave of energy against him and he huffed and pulled back.

"Who we work for." He reached down a grabbed his discarded backpack and pulled it over his shoulders. "It's not your concern kid. Just know that they take care of us."

"Do they? Can they tell you how you get back home after you destroyed magic?" I spat out, my eyes narrowed as I continued to resist the urge to rip out the crazy man's heart as he glared up at me.

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause." He stopped as if something occured to him and he stared hard at me.

"Who are you, anyway?" I glared down at him and snapped softly.

"I'm Lily." He glanced at my hands and shot me a dirty glare.

"You're a magic user." He suddenly smirked darkly. "The Home Office will know what to do with you." I held back a shiver. If I was correct and, knowing this place, I had a pretty good idea of exactly what this so called "Home office' consisted of.

And who.

"What the hell if this? A toy?!" I glanced away from the trees as the radio, that was clearly a piece of plastic, was thrown down onto the sand by Greg as Tamara glared at it, unease beginning to spread across her features.

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask questions." Greg turned his angered gaze onto Henry and reached towards him, only to hiss in irritation as I quickly stung his hand.

"You don't touch him."

As his upper lip curled with disgust, Greg gestured with his uninjured hand.

"Walk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

* * *

0o0o0o0

Do you know what you got into

Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do

Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

0o0o0o0

I stood silently next to Henry as Greg leaned over the small fire he'd created, blowing into it to get it going as Henry attempted to make small talk to try and ease the tension radiating off of everyone.

"You making s'mores?" I tugged Henry back into my arms as Greg glared up at him in exasperation.

"I'm building a smoke signal for the Home Office." Tamara scoffed, crossing her arms and glaring at her partner, her face still filled with unease that hadn't abated after over an hour of walking.

"What if that's not enough? What if the broken communicator wasn't an accident?" I glanced around sharply as I sensed movement, causing Henry to peer up at me in confusion. I paid the two adults no mind as I continued to peer through the dense trees surrounding us.

"Don't let those kids get in your head." Tamara opened her mouth to reply but turned when the sound of footsteps came through the trees, causing all four of us to spin to the trees and I quickly held onto my magic as it began to react violently.

Shit. Shit. SHIT.

Slowly, a boy materialized through the trees, clad in patched-up clothing, along with a hood shielding most of his face. Even though I couldn't see his face, the club he carried, as well as the familiar scar that ran the length of his visible face caused me to freeze. I remained frozen as several more boys came out behind Felix, I didn't recognize them but, then again, my memories of this place were still pretty fuzzy.

Greg broke the silence suddenly, sounding unsure for the first time since they'd all arrived on Neverland.

"Who are you?" Felix smirked and spread out his arms, his eyes zoning in on me as my magic flared again, despite my attempts to control it.

"We're the home office." His eyes landed on me and I suddenly wished that I'd though to change my appearance as soon as I realized where we were. "Welcome to Neverland."

Tamara raised an eyebrow.

"The home office?" She glanced at Greg. "They're a bunch of teenagers?"

I kept my gaze locked with Felix as Henry shook his head.

"They're not teenagers." I swallowed thickly as Felix stared at Henry and I, his smirk widening at the boy's next words. "They're the Lost Boys."

"Look at that."

Henry continued, his brow furrowed as I quietly urged him to stay quiet until I could get us away from the teens wielding sharp, poison laced, weapons.

"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?"

Felix smirked, his attention of Tamara and Greg now.

"Who said we want to destroy magic?"

I nearly screamed at the look of their faces as Tamara and Greg realized they'd been tricked and slowly pushed Henry behind me, knowing that if I didn't protect him with my life, Regina would surely prove which one of us was the better student of magic.

Felix rolled his eyes as Greg tried to sputter a response and slid his eyes lazily over to Henry and me again. "Now, the boy. Hand him over." He glanced up at my eyes before going back to Henry. "And the girl, too."

I stiffened but before I could react, Tamara stalked in front of us, shielding us with her body.

"Not until you tell us the plan. For magic. For getting home." Though her tone was determined, I could feel the unease dripping off her and, judging by the smirk of his face, so could Felix.

"You're not going home."

Greg joined Tamara, looking even more ill at ease than his partner.

"Then you're not getting the boy."

Felix laughed and I nearly flinched at the familiar sound before he smirked at me again.

"Of course we are."

Without a though, I grabbed Henry and pushed him down to the ground as a familiar black shape swooped over us and covered Henry as I heard Greg scream as his shadow was torn from him, knowing all that would be left behind was an empty husk. As soon as the scream was cut off, I urged Henry to get up and run.

"Go!" I pushed him with my hands and magic, showing him I meant business. As he moved from me, slowly before I urged him again, and began to sprint through the trees, I turned around to face an amused Felix as he glanced down at the empty shell of Greg and the gasping form of Tamara, who had an arrow protruding from her chest.

I didn't feel guilty, she'd shot Bae. She'd robbed Rumple of his child and then she was trying to take his grandson away from him. I glared at her pleading eyes in disgust before I looked up at Felix and the rest of the boys, and wasn't surprised as a few of them lowered their weapons, eyes filled with wonder.

"Tiger Lil-" I waved a hand and cut them off.

"That's not my name."

Felix raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he gestured for the boys to begin chasing Henry, pointing his club at me when I readied to stop them.

"Uh uh." He tutted at me and I glared at him as he smiled at me.

"It's been too long since I've sparred with you, Lils."

I clenched my hands into fists, unwilling to back down, confident that Henry would find somewhere to hide from the Lost Boys before I was done with Felix. I'd find Henry once I finished kicking the ass of my once best friend.

"You clearly don't remember the last time, then." Felix stiffened, his face falling slightly as he drew his club back.

"I remember perfectly." He glanced behind me, his lips lifting again. "As does Pan."

I jerked around just in time to be enveloped in a familiar shadow before everything went black.

"And he misses his Tiger Lily dearly."

* * *

I jerked up with a soft scream, wildly looking around as my heart slowed and stopped trying to punch a hole through my rib cage. I grimaced at the funniness of my head and jerked towards the door as I heard rapid footsteps. I nearly shrieked as Henry ran through the door and launched himself onto the bed I was resting on, Felix following him with an almost bemused expression on his usually emotionless face.

I let out a whoosh of air as Henry landed on me but hugged him tightly to me as he babbled on about how he though they'd killed me and how Pan had ended up catching him and tricking him.

I glanced up sharply at that, feeling as if Pan would spring out from the shadows in the small room I suddenly realized was once mine, a long time ago. I darted a glance at Felix, who simply smirked at me, before he turned to leave, throwing a remark over his shoulder.

"Catch up and then come out to the fire."

I ignored the second in command and quickly ran my hands over Henry, making sure he wasn't injured in any manner before I glanced at his drawn face, noting the shadows under his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He shook his head, eyes glimmering with worry for me.

"I saw Pan's shadow carrying you! I though it had hurt you like...Greg..." I stiffened, angry that I hadn't managed to keep Henry from seeing the full effects of what happened to those that didn't play along with Pan's games.

With a small smile, I gently soothed the younger boy before I slowly stood up, swaying as the pounding in my head increased and dimly heard Henry call my name, his tone desperate.

"Lily? Lillith?!" I tried to shake my head and immediately hissed through clenched teeth before I felt myself tilt towards the floor, knowing that Henry wasn't fast enough to catch me. As the floor neared, I dimly thought about how I was supposed to heal myself with a concussion until I realized that I hadn't hit the floor and wasn't currently in dreamland again.

Sluggishly, I turned my face towards the dark green covered chest I was pressed against and, praying that it was Felix holding me up, I glanced up to meet shimmering gray eyes set in a smirking face.

I shivered as cool breath gently fanned across my face and closed my eyes as his dark voice washed over me.

"Hello, Love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

I am the king I am the queen.

I am the ruler, a true liar.

I am the dreams you wish you had.

I am the good and I am the bad.

0o0o0o0

In the span of five seconds, I became aware of a few things.

One: I was in Neverland, in my old room at Peter Pan's camp. Nothing too major to panic about. Two: Henry was living and breathing just a few feet from me, so I hadn't managed to fail in protecting Bae and Emma's son. And, three: I was also currently being cradled against the chest of the boy who swore he'd find me, not matter what, no matter where I was.

As I became aware of these facts, I wretched myself away from Peter's strong and possessive hold and somehow managed to not fall flat on my arse, suddenly thankful that Henry was still in the room and managed to direct me to the bed, where I collapsed.

I clutched my head, my magic bubbling forth as I began to clear some of the dizziness and groaned with relief when the room finally stopped spinning. A husky chuckle made me freeze and I slowly glanced up to meet smoldering green eyes as Peter smirked in my direction, even as he addressed Henry.

"Henry, if you don't mind. I need some time alone with Lily, here." Henry took one glance at my trembling form and shook his head.

"I think I'd better stay, I know how to take care of her when she over-does it." Rather than snap into a rage as I expected at being refused, Peter simply smiled and leaned down, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder, uncaring that the boy shifted uncomfortably.

"I think I can handle the Dark Lillith, don't you Henry?"

I really did groan at the use of the nickname Rumple had given me and collapsed on the bed as Henry gaped at the shadowless imp in front of him.

"H-how do you know who she is?!" Peter positively grinned at that, his eyes shifting from me to Henry.

"Let's just say Lily and I are, well," he glanced at me, well, more like leered, and chuckled darkly. "Quite acquainted."

As Henry continued to gape at me, I somehow found my voice and winced at how wimpy I sounded, knowing Pan would just use this to his advantage.

"Henry, I'll be fine." He glanced at me and slid away from Peter to sit next to me and take my trembling hand.

"Are you sure?" For a ten-year old, he was pretty hard to convince but, after a few moments of searching my face the only way Henry could, he slowly got up and left the small treehouse, leaving me alone with the surprisingly quiet immortal.

My eyes suddenly widened as I realized what I had just done. I was now alone, in an enclosed space, high off the ground, with Peter.

Shit.

Warily, I glanced up only to gasp in shock when I realized that Peter's face was only a few inches from mine, his green eyes smoldering again and his cool breath fanning across my face.

Before I could offer a sound of protest, he suddenly crushed me against him, his face buried in my neck as he slowly breathed me in, his face and nose tickling my sensitive neck as he nuzzled his face against it.

I shivered as his lips gently touched the shell of my ear and held in a whimper as he spoke.

"I told you I'd find you again, love." He pulled back, his eyes dark and burning. "You're mine. Forever."

Before I could respond, he crushed his hungry lips to mine and, unable to stop the onslaught of emotions he provoked in me, I surrendered to his assault on my mouth and responded in kind when he deepened the kiss, tangling his long fingers in my hair and angling my head as he continued to plunder my mouth.

As much as I wanted to curse myself for responding, I couldn't bring myself to stop as I breathed in his scent and taste, the desperation and anger he poured into the kiss, and the hidden joy I could feel as he continued to kiss me, with long and harsh pulls of his lips that I returned in kind, clutching his face as he fisted my hair in one hand and cupped my face with the other.

After several moments, he softened, his lips slowly drawing mine with slow and gentle pulls instead before he pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine, his cool breath fanning my face as he panted softly. Taking the momentary break to attempt to fill my lungs with oxygen, I kept my eyes closed as his lips first touched my forehead, then both my cheeks, my eyelids, and finally my lips again.

Each kiss felt like a butterfly's wing and made my eyes burn and my throat close up as I resisted the urge to whimper. I slowly forced my eyes open when his forehead touched mine again and was riveted by his stormy gaze.

His hands suddenly tightened on my upper arms and his gaze narrowed, which didn't surprise me. I had expected him to throw a tantrum soon enough.

Afterall, he was technically a boy.

As his mouth opened, no doubt to berate me for leaving in the first place, I quickly pressed my face against his neck as the hot tears that I'd been holding in for years finally began to trickle out of my eyes and stain my face.

Holding back sobs, I fisted his shirt as his arms as his hands slowly slid from my arms and wrapped around me tightly. His lips gently brushed my hair as he gently moved my to his lap, switching places with me, before he timidly rocked me.

The fact that he didn't know how I would react to him caused a tremor to shoot through me, which made his tight hold become even more possessive. His lips gently brushed my ear again as he whispered huskily to me, which sent shivers down my spine and didn't really help my already over emotional state.

"It's alright, Lily." He cooed softly in my ear, his smirk evident in his voice even as he rocked me. "You're safe, with me."

He pulled away and tilted my head, a dark smirk on his face while green eyes smoldered again when they locked with mine.

As green met blue, I held back a shiver as his face darkened.

"And I'm never letting you go, Tiger Lily."

* * *

I sat silently near the small fire I'd built, grateful that after Peter's proclamation, Felix had knocked on the door frame before he stuck his head in, not bothering to hide his amusement at the sight of Peter cradling me on his lap. Honestly, he'd seen worse when I'd lived on the island before.

I glanced over at Henry, who was sitting on a nearby stump with Pan, deep in conversation. I quickly averted my eyes when Pan lifted his gaze from the scoffing boy before him to glance in my direction. I directed my attention to the whooping boys as they danced around the bonfire, remembering bitterly when I used to join in, Peter's eyes following my every movement.

I glanced down at my lap, suddenly wishing that I hadn't followed Felix's suggestion to change into my old clothes.

"So you'll be warm." The blonde had offered, smirking.

I snorted, warm my ass. The bloody idiot just knew that Pan would be all too happy to see me in the clothes he'd once had made for me. I picked at the fraying edges of my tunic before I jerked up as a shadow fell over me, sighing with relief when I realized it was just Henry. I almost smacked myself, remembering that Pan didn't have a shadow to cast.

I smiled weakly at the boy as he took in my appearance. He was currently missing his coat, I'd seen Pan and Felix take off with it a few minutes ago and most of the Lost Boys but didn't bother to waste my energy to track him.

"Where did you get those clothes?" His brow furrowed and I sighed inwardly, he was going to question me now. "And why does Pan seem to know you already?"

I offered my arm, grateful that Henry still trusted me enough to snuggle against my side, wrapping himself in my cloak. I glanced at my fire as I started my tale, very much aware of Felix standing guard near us. I waved my hand, making the fire flare up brighter to warm Henry up as he shivered against me.

"You know that I was a student of your grandpa, right?" Henry nodded, his mouth twisting.

"He gave you the nickname Dark Lillith, right?" I snorted, rolling my eyes at the distasteful nickname.

"Well, I did hang around with The Dark One." Henry chuckled before he sobered up.

"But how-" I shushed him, raising my eyebrow when he lowered his head sheepishly.

"Now, I was Rumple's student a while after Cora but I was his assistant by the time Regina became his student. I think I was seventeen when your grandparents got married and eighteen when Emma was born." Henry made a face at that and I giggled, tickling him lightly while he squirmed from my fingers. I sobered up, deciding to just tell Henry everything, sparing a few minor details he didn't need to hear.

"I was eight when I became Rumple's student and when I was sixteen I went looking for...Baelfire..." I glanced down at the still boy and hugged him with my arm at the sight of his pale face. "I managed to track him all the way here. To Neverland. Long story short, I lived with the Lost Boys for a while until I could find a way for Bae to get off the island. So I knew Pan and Felix quite well."

"They call you Tiger Lily." I rolled my eyes, I'd had enough of my nickname in the last twenty-four hours to last me a lifetime.

"It's a far cry better than Dark Lillith."

Henry laughed in agreement, his pale face lighting up, making me smile in return as I explained where Tiger Lily came from.

"I kicked Felix's ass, so he called me Tiger. It kinda stuck and changed to Tiger Lily." Henry nodded, accepting my short, albeit truthful story of my past.

"How did you get off the island?"

"A different way than Bae. Rumple summoned me, somehow, and I was pulled back into the Enchanted Forest just in time for the curse to happen." I glanced down at that, still upset about losing years of my life. Even though I'd lost far more than just twenty-eight years on this island.

I pushed that out my mind, not wanting to dwell on my past, especially not when I'd lost control earlier with Pan. I glanced down to find Henry fast asleep against me and smiled at him, jerking in surprise when Felix appeared and suddenly picked Henry up.

"What are you-" Felix pressed his finger to his lips, nodding his head at the still sleeping Henry and calmly took him to my treehouse and entered it, letting the fabric draped over the entrance slip shut. I glanced around, not surprised to see torch light, signaling the return of the lost boys and, most likely, Peter as well.

I forced myself to relax against the tree, even when Felix came out and the rest of the Lost Boys came back, laughing and shoving each other. I ignored them as they made the bonfire again and began to dance around it, making enough noise to raise the dead.

After a few minutes of contemplating whether or not I should put a sleeping spell on Henry to make sure he slept through the night and standing up to do just that, I gasped as arms locked around my waist and pulled me away from the camp.

Summoning my magic, I slammed it against the body behind me, earning a chuckle before I turned around to meet Peter's amused gaze.

"You know your magic doesn't affect me, love." I glanced down before he tilted my face up, his cool fingers gently caressing my cheek. "Now, now. Where's my brave Tiger Lily?" I stiffened at that, my magic swirling up again.

"Don't call me-" I tried to jerk away as he lowered his head again, his cool lips brushing softly against the corner of my mouth as I trembled against him and clutched his shoulders, suddenly too weak to even hold myself up.

Head swimming, I didn't fight it when he tugged me to rest against him before he leaned down and picked me up bridal-style. I shut my eyes, knowing what was coming and wasn't surprised when I felt wind brushing past my face a few moments later. It was only when I felt his feet touch solid ground and bleakly looked up to realize we were in a treehouse.

A very familiar treehouse.

Despite knowing where I was, I simply cuddled closer to him, nuzzling my face into his neck as he sighed softly and walked towards the hammock before depositing me on it. Unwilling to let go of his shirt, I tightened my grip, not bothering to feel sheepish when he chuckled darkly before prying my hand off his shirt and gently kissing the fingers before he released it.

I shifted in the hammock as he drew a blanket over me, my magic still spazzing out like crazy and managed to keep my eyes open long enough to hear his last words.

"Rest now, Love. You're finally home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Again, thank you all for the favorites and reviews, they mean alot!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

Trouble, troublemaker, yeah, that's your middle name.

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain.

0o0o0o0

I rolled my eyes a Peter tossed Henry an apple, sharing the boy's distaste for the red fruit. I had managed to procure a bow and was prepared to sneak away later to try it out, hopefully not every arrow in the quiver had been coated with Dreamshade. I stifled a snort at Henry's response to the apple that rested innocently at his feet.

"No thanks, I don't like apples." I glanced up through my lashes as Pan raised an eyebrow at Henry's response.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Henry darted a look at me as the corner of my lips twisted up, though the wry tilt of my lips fell as soon as Peter's gaze focused on me and didn't leave me even as he tilted his head in Henry's direction.

"It's a family thing." I nudged Henry at the dark tint to his voice, feeling somewhat somber myself at the reminder that he'd almost died because of that damn fruit. I stood up, grabbing the bow and quiver I'd found and reached for Henry, intent on teaching him how to shoot if he was going to be here for a while.

A pale hand shot out and caught mine before I touched Henry's shoulder and I resisted the urge to turn and face Pan as his thumb ran circles over my wrist, even as he stared at Henry, his voice filled with excitement. I sighed inwardly but made no move to snatch my hand back, especially as my magic started freaking out at Peter's touch.

Which disturbed me more than I cared to admit. I looked up and met his gaze, holding back a shiver as he gently caressed my hand with his and pulled me to his side, his arm going around my waist. I sent Henry a 'later' look as he gaped at me and shot a smirking Felix a dirty look.

"Well, don't worry." Henry pried his gaze from me as Pan addressed him, letting out a brief chuckle. "They're not for eating." He glanced down at me, his lips twisted in a smirk and his eyes alight with malice.

"It's for a kind of game." He continued staring at me as my magic caused the ache between my eyes to worsen and his voice lowered as he turned back to Henry. "A really fun game."

I grimaced at that, quite aware that what Peter considered fun, and what Henry considered fun were probably realms apart on the fun spectrum. I let out a breath as Pan released me and went to stand behind Henry, keeping my hand on the dagger that I always kept hidden in my boots.

The dagger Peter had given me.

I refocused on the conversation just as I watched Peter lacing a crossbow arrow with Dreamshade and loaded it into the crossbow with growing unease. What the hell was that little imp thinking?

"What's that?" I glanced down at Henry and answered over Pan, not bothering to spare a glance in his direction.

"It's Dreamshade. A very nasty poison." I gave Henry a meaningful look. "It kills." He sucked in a breath as Pan called for Felix, to my horror as I quickly realized what 'game' was about to be played.

"Felix! Get over here!" I sent Felix a dark look as he obediently stalked over to the crowd forming in the center of the camp, his club slung over one cloaked shoulder. Henry stiffened under my hand as I heard him gulp quietly.

"Is-Is his aim good?" Gritting my teeth, I started hard at Peter as he reached over and pushed Felix's hood off and placed the apple on his head, turning back to Henry and me, Pan smirked and offered Henry the crossbow.

"Doesn't matter." He placed the weapon in Henry's trembling hands and flashed me a grin as I stared in horror between Felix and Henry. "You're the one doing the shooting." I jerked angrily as Peter pulled me off of Henry and into his embrace, resting his chin on my shoulder as he smirked encouragingly to Henry, who looked like he was about to be sick.

"I-I don't want to shoot." I stared in horror as the rest of the boys began to chant 'shoot' at Henry and tried to pull away from Pan, which didn't exactly work as his arms felt like steel bands wrapped around my waist. I stopped struggling after a few moments, not even bothering to use magic as it would do not good but hurt everyone in the clearing except the smug imp behind me.

As I though that, my magic quickly reacted again, pain shooting to my back as I groaned softly, my eyes flying wide open as I realized what was going on with my magic.

I stared in muted horror as Henry looked to me for help, his eyes wide as Pan released me and walked in front of me.

"You won't hit him. Trust yourself. Go on." He glanced back at me, his eyes dark and stormy as he licked his lips. "It's exhilarating."

Hands clenching as my magic reacted violently to that, I watched in stunned shock as Henry aimed the crossbow, his aim surprisingly steady and pressed on the trigger, just as I was about to freeze him, he spun around, releasing the arrow straight at Peter.

A choked gasp left my lips as the camp fell silent as Peter caught the arrow just before it pierced his chest, breathing hard. He glanced at Henry, a dark, triumphant smirk in place as he flickered his eyes to me before gazing straight at Henry. He threw away the arrow and walked towards Henry.

"What did I tell you, exhilarating."

* * *

I rushed through the trees, jumping over rocks and roots, knowing that if I so much as tripped, he'd catch me. As I swerved under a branch and gripped it to pull myself into the tree, I reflected on the past hour or so.

After Henry had dropped the crossbow, I'd somehow regained my ability to move and had brightly decided to run from the camp at a dead sprint, my magic fueling my desire to get away, responding to my call correctly for the first time in days. I knew he was following me, and that he could catch me if he wanted but he seemed to be giving me some semblance of privacy as I tried to navigate my way to the clearing I'd always gone to when I wanted to be alone.

Being the only girl amidst the Lost Boys tended to get old after a while.

Panting, I leaned against the middle of the tree as I tried to regain my bearings. As I scanned my surroundings, I grimaced as I felt him again and, without bothering to look in his direction, I called angrily to him.

"Get the hell away from me, you bloody demon."

I managed to jump from tree to tree, grateful that I still remembered how to do it as I finally reached familiar ground and almost collapsed on it as I slipped down from the tree, falling to one knee as I gasped for breath, feeling my hair stick to my forehead from sweat as it came loose from the braid I'd put it in earlier.

Slowly, ignoring his presence, I somehow managed to stand up on shaky legs. I managed to draw the bow and notched an arrow before I aimed at the overturned stump riddled with holes, sucked in a breath deeply and released it with the arrow, hitting the makeshift target off-center.

I snarled and, in a fit of rage and pent-up energy, I summoned a fireball and threw it angrily at the wood, watching with bitter satisfaction as it burned to nothing but ash. As soon as it did, I fell to the ground in a heap, grabbing at my hair as I began to sob, leaning against the nearby log as my magic flared with my emotions, making me dizzier than I already was.

I couldn't stand this. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with my magic, my emotions or anything at this point. As I continued to muffle screams into my hands, throwing the quiver and bow away from me, I jerked away from arms that tried to cradle me, pushing hard against his chest as Peter kneeled next to me, his eyes hard and stormy as he stared at me.

Realizing how crazy I was acting, I gripped my magic tightly and managed to make it send calming waves to the rest of my body, utilizing the control I was famous for. Maybe I could seal off my emotions again, I though darkly, remembering that training with Rumple.

The reason I was called Dark Lillith.

* * *

_I gasped with horror as Rumpelstiltskin shoved his hand into the frozen unicorn's chest and ripped out its heart, crushing it to dust and dumping it on the ground, his eyes bright._

_I rushed to the fallen unicorn, tears in my eyes as my teacher cackled over me, gently running my short fingers through the white mane of the still creature._

_Tsking in annoyance, Rumple leaned down and forced me up, holding me in the air with magic as I whimpered pitifully, tears filling my eyes._

_"What do you think you're doing, Dearie?" I sniffled, shaking my head._

_"Why did you need to kill it?" He laughed again, giggling in that high voice._

_"Why, to show you, how it's done." His voice hardened as he brought me closer to him. "You said you wanted to learn from me." He pressed his nose against mine, voice and eyes darker than I'd ever seen from him. "To have some control over your life and those pesky emotions. To have your revenge."_

_"So learn."_

* * *

I breathed harshly into my hands as that lesson washed over me, remembering how I'd managed to lock my emotions away and ripped the beating heart out of the second unicorn, crushing it into a fine powder. Feeling nothing as I did it.

I had been eight years old.

Wearily, I jolted out of my memories as hands caught my wrists, cool fingers gently stroking them as Peter gazed at me, eyes unreadable. I continued to push my magic until I felt a numbness spreading throughout my body, unprepared for Peter's pale face to twist into an angry snarl as he shook me.

"Don't you dare go and make yourself numb!" He shook me again, lips a breath away as he snarled softly to me. "Not when I just got you back."

With that, he kissed me. Hard.

It wasn't an entirely pleasant kiss, as I didn't react for several minutes, and he was even using his teeth and tongue. I only reacted after he delivered a bite to my lower lip, and suddenly, heat rushed through my body, chasing the numbness my magic caused away and I yanked my hands out of his hold, tangling them in his messy, dirty blonde hair and kissed him back, uncaring that we were sitting in the open and could be discovered.

And I certainly didn't give a damn that I had been extremely pissed off at him for being an arrogant wanker.

After what seemed like hours, he drew back, panting harshly, his lips swollen and red, though I was sure I looked no better as I gazed at him through wide eyes, our breaths mingling as we stared at each other.

His hand gently touched my swollen lips, his cool fingers providing minimal relief as I leaned against him and tried to calm my beating heart. He buried his face in my hair as I rested against his pale neck, his chest still rising and falling rapidly.

His voice was strained, still husky as ever, when he spoke, his words fierce.

"Don't you ever, and I mean, EVER, turn back into Lillith." I shuddered against him as he continued, shaking from his fury. "You are here with me, where you're supposed to be."

He pulled away, his gray eyes fierce and his face twisted with anger.

"Home, with me. Forever."


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**As I received questions about Lily's past, I decided to devote chapter 5 to explain her past in the Enchanted Forest and Neverland. Hope you enjoy part 1!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

If you could only see, the beast you've made of me

I held in in but now it seems you've set it running free

0o0o0o0

I stood silently in the clearing, keeping my eyes closed as I'd been instructed by Rumpelstiltskin. He'd been trying to teach me how to sense a person's aura and we'd been at it for hours.

I'd gotten it down, except when Rumple decided to up the stakes by completely shielding his aura, giggling madly that it was all part of the lesson.

Breathing shallow, I suddenly turned to the left, my eyes still closed as Rumple giggled from behind me.

"Close, Dearie!" I clenched my teeth before I forced myself to relax and stretched my magic out again, attempting to sense him. I could sense a few animals all around but not him.

Wincing at the amount of energy I'd used, I sent one last wave of magic and whirled around to my right, my eyes snapping open in time to meet Rumple's triumphant grin.

"Well done, Lillith."

I smirked in response as he flung an arm over my shoulders and led me away, his smile dark and filled with malice.

"It's time to go on a little, _outing_." I smirked in response, though there was no joy in it. The spell I'd inadvertently cast upon myself cut me off from almost every emotion I had, making me numb to the deeds Rumple did, as well as the few ones he'd sent me to do.

"For experience." He'd said, his eyes glittering madly when he had sent me to take a man's first-born child from him. I didn't even feel guilty when the fully grown man had fallen at my feet, and I was only a ten-year old girl, begging me to take anything but his son as his wife sobbed in the corner of the large manor house that he'd traded for their son's life.

I'd completed my task and the boy was now with another family, one that had sold Rumple their treasures for a child to raise.

I glanced up at my teacher as he led us towards the nearest village, wondering without excitement what he had planned for us now. He'd been oddly quiet as of late, which I knew was because his old lover, Cora, had just celebrated the first birthday of her daughter Regina.

I scoffed inwardly at that, knowing that it didn't bother him too much, the betrayal just stung, especially since Baelfire's birthday was coming up soon. He'd been robbed of another family and the reminder of all he'd lost was coming up.

I wondered what it felt like to miss your family, since I'd managed to have my revenge on my brother for selling me to a Baron and my parents were dead. I smirked darkly at the reminder of my brother's horrified face when I'd ripped his almost black heart from his chest and crushed it, slowly.

That had been the first time I'd smiled in almost three years.

Torn from my musings, I glanced around the village as we walked through it, feeling detached as people stared at us in fear and cowered away from us. I was used to it, having been seen in the company of the Dark One long enough for people to realize that I was dangerous.

"The Dark One and the Dark Lillith."

I sneered at the nickname Rumple had bestowed upon me after I'd ripped out my first heart and didn't react at all. He'd taken great pride in showing me off to his victims and deal-breakers, delighted that he had a brutal and unfeeling girl as his apprentice.

I kept my hood up as we reached the center of the town, where Rumple bowed to me and walked off, calling to me as I turned to stalk towards the small shop dedicated to magical artifacts.

"Don't cause too much mischief, Dearie!" I ignored him and stepped into the dimly lit shop, keeping my face covered as I drifted towards the books, nimbly leafing through them until I found one on portals.

Waving my hand to turn the pages, I stopped on a page about magical beans, my brow furrowing as I read about what they did but not how to find the damn things. Snapping it shut with a small snarl, I tucked it under my arm and went to the apothecary supplies, intent on seeing if I could just buy the stupid beans.

After searching for several minutes, I'd given up and decided to pay for the book. I stalked passed the counter and deposited a small bag of coins onto it before I was out the door again, paying no mind to the cowering shopkeeper.

With a grimace, I shifted the book and shrunk it, tucking it into the pouch at my waist.

I'd find out what realm Baelfire had been sent, even if I had to tear apart the entire countryside.

A few years later, I stood in the shadow of a palace as the crowd cheered up at the royal family, an amused and smug Rumple at my side, both of us shrouded in dark cloaks.

"So, you're telling me that she's going to be your next student?" I glanced up at the dainty looking girl with a blank face as Rumple smirked and nodded, his eyes fixed on the daughter of his once lover.

"Knowing Cora as I do, she'll push Regina until the girl can't take it. Then she'll snap like a twig and come straight to me." I sighed, feeling detached as ever as the six-year-old waved happily at her subjects, giggling in her father's hold while her mother coldly surveyed the crowd, her gaze stopping on Rumple and me a few times.

Now I knew why we always kept our hoods up in public places. Without glancing at Rumple as he touched my shoulder, I slowly glided out of the crowd, not touching anyone as I did so.

Before we left, I turned once more to glance at the smiling, round-faced child on the balcony and stared openly at her, meeting her gaze before I sent a wave of energy at her causing her eyes to widen in horror as the darkness hit her.

The corner of my lips tilted as I turned away from the terrified girl.

I'd have fun with her, when the time came.

* * *

"And who are you, little girl?" I stared blankly at the large man in front of me, flanked by his men as they stared down at me threateningly.

"I'm here to collect something you stole." His face paled slightly as I allowed him to see my red eyes. "To Rumpelstiltskin." I glanced around at the tavern and the money this man and his men had stolen from a woman.

"You took something that doesn't belong to you," I gestured to the small bag of gold. "And someone." I removed my hood finally, staring at them all with the red eyes I'd learned to create when I'd taken the oath to be the Dark One's, 'assistant', for lack of better term.

"We were jut collecting a debt that old widow owed us, no harm in that."

"I'm taking it all back." I flickered my gaze to the gold again and glanced around for the main reason I was there. "And the girl."

I sighed inwardly as the man grabbed his dagger and held it at my throat, exasperated but not surprised at this turn of events. People clearly never learned that the Dark One wasn't to be trifled with.

"Now listen here, girly. You leave now and we might just let you with that pretty face intact." Without blinking, I made the dagger melt out of his hand, burning his hand as he screeched in pain before I moved right up to him and reached forward, sinking my hand into his chest and ripped his heart out, holding the pulsing organ in my hand.

A soft cry caught my attention and I calmly turned my head to meet the eyes a a small girl, who was being held by her arms, no older than five that stared at me in horror as I slowly squeezed the heart. Breaking eye contact with the child, I let a cruel smirk slide onto my lips for show and held the heart tighter, causing the man to bend over, coughing and gasping.

"Give me the girl, or I'll kill you," my eyes fell on his little gang. "And your men." As the man continued gasping, I unclenched my hand, allowing him to breathe before I looked at the heart and sent a shockwave through it, causing the man's scream to pierce the deathly silent tavern.

"Help!" The little girl ran forward, pulling out of the terrified man's grip and rushed to me, her eyes filled with tears as she gazed up at me, clutching my tunic with her chubby fingers.

"I want my mama!" I reached down with one hand to soothe her hair, though I kept my gaze on the horrified men, who suddenly seemed less confident as they stared at the heart I held in my hands. Looking at the leader, I raised my hand and suddenly crushed his heart, watching blankly as he let out a choked breath before falling to the ground, his body going still.

With a wave of my hands, the sack of coins flew into my hand and I placed it at my waist before I picked the still crying girl up, not flinching when she gripped my neck tightly.

I glanced at the rest of the men, waving my hand to bind them all in place so they wouldn't get any ideas.

"Let this be a lesson to you. And never go near this girl or her mother again."

With that, I turned around and stepped out of the tavern before I made my way to the small house on the outskirts of the city where Rumple was waiting outside, humming under his breath. He clapped his hands with delight when he saw me, smiling madly.

"There you are, Dearie! Just when I though I'd have to send a posse after you." He knocked on the door and the woman sped out, yanking the girl from my arms and holding her tightly, the little girl copying her actions. I pulled the bag of coins from my waist and handed them to my teacher silently. He poured about half of them into a smaller sack and took it, before handing the rest of them to the now sobbing woman. Silently, I closed my eyes, knowing that the red would be gone when I opened them and replaced with my natural blue.

"Thank you, both!" Rumple giggled, going behind me and taking my shoulders.

"Why, thank dear, little Lillith! She's the one that did away with those nasty debt collectors." I glanced at her and nodded when she began to thank me, opening weeping now as she clutched her daughter to her, sending a spasm of pain through my cold chest, making me stiffen under Rumple's hold.

With a bow to the woman, Rumple led us away, his gaze thoughtful as he glanced at me.

'Feeling sentimental, Lillith?" I tilted my head, unsure how to answer before I stopped dead as soft, dark music filled my ears, my eyes flying open wide as I glanced around in surprise. I felt Rumple stiffen as he turned around towards the woods, his entire body stiff with fury.

"Rumpelstiltskin, what is that?" He turned to me, his eyes burning with fury.

"It's time to go and pay a visit to an old friend." With that, he practically ran to the forest, though it was more of a fast walk, and I sped after him, wondering what this music was to make him so angry.

I got my answer as I heard whooping and cheering along with the light and scent of a bonfire and we entered the clearly to see a bunch of teenage boys dancing around a fire, their heads covered with hoods and masks as a cloaked person with a pan flute played outside of the circle.

Without giving me time to react, Rumple was suddenly in front of the piper, grabbed the instrument and flung it into the fire as the piper turned around and pulled down his hood.

I stiffened as heat attempted to rush through me before I clamped it down, allowing my magic to make me numb again and I glided over to Rumple as he snarled hatefully at the boy in front of us.

"What are you doing here?!" The boy smirked back, his pale face twisted in amusement before he glanced at me, his entire face freezing as his dark gray eyes locked with my now blue ones.

After several moments of staring at me with something akin to wonder, he snapped his eyes back to Rumple with a dark smirk on his face.

"What's this, no hello, Laddie?" He titled his head at me. 'You could at least be kind of enough to introduce me."

Dark gray eyes slid lazily to me as he smirked again, his lips twisting darkly.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan."


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Well I hope you enjoy part 2 of Lily's past. One more part to go before we get back to the story. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

But I needed one more touch

Another taste of heavenly rush

And I believe, I believe it's so

0o0o0o0

Before I could react, Rumple was in front of me as the boys continued to whoop and yell, casting shadows everywhere, his voice hard and filled with hate as he hissed angrily at the teenager in front of us.

Who was this boy?

I glanced at the boys, noting that a few of them were from the city we had just come from, having seen them throughout the day while I waited for Rumple to make the deal with the Widow, though it wasn't often he agreed to a deal for just coin as a reward.

"Now, now Rumple." I jerked back as a voice sounded near my ear, unprepared to see this, Pan, only a foot from me and staring at me as he addressed my teacher. "Where are your manners?" I sneered at him as warmth pulsed lightly through my chest, causing me to reach up and wrap an arm around it when the ache came back. Ignoring his curious gaze, I focused on eradicating the warmth pulsing through me, not wanting to become poor, weak, little Lily again.

I stiffened when cool fingers gently caught my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes again as more warmth pulsed through me and I snarled when he chuckled huskily.

"Now, what's your name?" I sent a sharp spike of magic at him, to sting his hand, and my eyes widened in horror when he didn't yank away. Why didn't it work? As I stared at him, I clenched my teeth as the ache became worse and my head started spinning. His fingers tightened on my chin as his eyes started smoldering.

"Look at that."

I gasped as he was ripped away from me and doubled over while I sucked in gulps of air, trembling from head to toe as Rumple flung Pan away from me., his face twisted up in a snarl.

"Keep your hands off my assistant, Dearie." He spat out the term of endearment, his voice filled with more hate than I'd ever heard from him before and I stared at them in growing horror as Rumple flexed his hands, the tips of his fingers giving off little slips of magic. As the ache dissipated and the warmth slipped from me, I stepped forward and touched Rumple's shoulder, my eyes red once again.

"Let's go, Rumple." I sent the boy a spike of magic and snarled in frustration when he simply smirked at me, shadows from the fire dancing across his face.

Rumple stiffened under my touch but nodded, sneering at the teenager again. "Leave, Pan. Take your Lost Boys," he gestured to the dancing boys. "And don't bother me or my student again."

With that, he turned around and yanked his hood up, tension radiating off him and I sighed inwardly, knowing I was in for a hell of a training session later. As I made to follow him, I froze as cool breath hit my neck, keeping my back ramrod straight as Pan chuckled behind me.

"Leaving so soon?" I turned to face him, keeping my eyes red as I glared up at him and bared my teeth. "But we still haven't been properly introduced." I stared at him as if he was daft as Rumple called for me, his voice harsh and strained.

"Lillith!" I resisted the urge to send a fireball at Rumple as Pan smirked and leaned close to me, his breath fanning across my face. I had a feeling any other girl would blush but I stared at him dispassionately as he chuckled and leaned forward to whisper into my ear, his voice husky.

"We'll meet again, Lily."

I brought my hand up, ready to shove a fireball into him, only to blink as he reappeared across the clearing and raised his arm, a dark smirk on his face as he called for the whooping boys.

"Come on, boys!"

As they rushed to him, I met his gaze head on before I turned and sprinted towards Rumple, intent on getting away from Pan and those piercing eyes.

Rumple glared at me as I reached him, clutching a lantern and his walking stick. He tsked before he stalked off, mumbling under his breath about 'disobedient whippersnappers'. I rolled my eyes, changing them back to blue before I walked after him and held my tongue, even though I was dying to ask questions.

While Rumple enjoyed my curiosity with all things magic and death, I had a feeling that questioning him about the boy I'd met earlier would be worse than ripping out my own heart.

I furrowed my brow and wondered if that was possible.

"Come along, Dearie. We've got much to do and so little time."

I grinned darkly at that, all thoughts of Peter Pan gone as I eagerly listened to the new tasks Rumple planned for us.

* * *

"Concentrate!" I clenched my teeth as I stared at the rock, willing it to move with my mind while my hands itched to throw it across the clearing. With a jerk of my head, the rock flipped a few feet away, the most progress I'd had in hours.

I fisted my hands, my nails digging into my palms, before I turned to to the Dark One, who nodded at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That'll have to do for now," he held a hand up, snapping my mouth shut after I'd opened it to argue. "Come, we have a little party to attend." I rolled my eyes, accepting the fact that I'd be stuck in a dress for the rest of the night.

Rumple giggled, no doubt reveling in my distaste for dresses and giddy that he had another excuse to force me into one. He waved a hand over himself and then me, dressing us both in clothing befitting royalty. I sneered in disgust at the dress but accepted it and stalked towards him, ready for him to take us where we needed to go.

We ended up at the party to celebrate the marriage of Queen Eva and King Leopold and as I watched, I wondered what Rumple had to do here, it was rare that he made deals with royalty. He found them, in his words, 'pompous, arrogant peacocks that would be better stuffed and roasted'.

It wasn't hard to imagine why he was called mad by many, myself included.

Rumple managed to dance with the new Queen and, whatever he said during the dance left her quite shaken, judging by the ashen look on her pale face as he bowed away before the dance ended and strutted to my side.

He took my arm and led us from the ballroom, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as we walked across the grounds from the castle, his very being oozed smugness the entire time.

As soon as we made it to the forest, he waved his hands and all our finery disappeared, to my immense relief. I managed to not ask what happened to shake the Queen up so much and jumped when he giggled madly, turning to him with deadpan stare as he smiled at me.

"The new Queen has so much on her plate now." I said nothing and concentrated on the nearest rock, managing to throw it several feet before Rumple giggled again, louder than before.

I turned to him and sighed as he stared at me eagerly, his hands clasped under his chin like a child.

"What did you say to Her Majesty?"

"Just a little insight to the future."

I ignored his giggling and focused back on the rocks and by the time the sun rose, I'd managed to master the next level of magic, to the glee of Rumple, who proceeded to dance around idiotically, dragging me with him for a good ten minutes and threatening to use magic on me if I didn't take part in it.

* * *

I walked silently through the castle, a quick scan showed me that Rumple was gone for the day, and decided to study more about portals while I was free. I spent the rest of the day pouring over tomes in the library, still only finding the barest amount of information about dimensional jumping portals, mostly leading me to the magical beans I'd already tried to find.

I threw the large book away from me before I stalked to the window and flung it open and leaned out, staring at the sunset, not even jumping when a small scroll materialized in front of my face. It was a short note from Rumple, stating he wouldn't be back for three more days and asked if I could spin three bales of straw and not destroy the castle until he returned.

I held it up and narrowed my eyes, setting the parchment on fire with a bitter smirk. I had managed to grasp the darker aspects of magic quicker than anything else, it had taken me one try to set things on fire with my hands and mind, the same with creating fireballs and learing how to rip out hearts.

Less violent acts of magic came much less easily to me, though I'd been able to master throwing things with my hands faster than doing it with my mind. Rumple had been trying to teach me control over nature with little results, so I was glad for the break Rumple had given me.

I glanced at the sky, pinpointing the constellations I'd learned over the years and sighed, my chest pulsing with warmth before I crushed it. It became easier to completely stop myself from feeling anything, which was something Rumple was proud of, because I'd managed to achieve it without having to rip out my own heart in the process.

While I glanced at the sky, I narrowed my eyes as one of the stars flashed brightly but when i blinked, it was gone. With a huff, I closed the window and left the library, intent on tracking down two witches that were said to rest in woods to the East, rumored to be in possession of magical beans.

It took me two days to track the women, who were, unsurprisingly, spinning straw.

I wasted no time in asking them about the rumors and while they remained tight-lipped, they became very welcoming when I mentioned I was a student of Rumpelstiltskin. They offered me two magical beans, one for finding Baelfire and the other for returning with him. Though I was warned that someone el;se needed to use the bean to summon me so I could return to the Enchanted Forest.

I left the house that night and managed to transport myself to the castle, eager to leave, get Bae and have Rumple summon us as soon as he got home.

After I wrote a note and set it on the spinning wheel with the extra bean, I threw one onto the floor, wishing to find Baelfire. As the portal opened, I heard a yell of horror and turned to meet Rumple's terrified eyes.

"What are you doing?!" With a sad smile, my first one in years, I moved back towards the swirling vortex.

"Paying you back for your years of kindness." With that, ignoring his yell for me to stop, I jumped back into it, calling out one last time.

"Summon me when you need me back! I'll find Baelfire!"

* * *

The landing and journey were rough and I lay sprawled out on the dirt for several seconds while I gasped for breath, my magic suddenly swirling like crazy and I realized I was somewhere magical, which meant Baelfire was somewhere magical as well.

As I slowly sat up, I froze as I sensed a presence and looked around sharply, ducking when a black shape flew over me and turned to meet glowing eyes as a shadow floated above me, it's head cocked.

"How did you get here?"

I glared up at the demand in its voice, my eyes red again as I hissed back.

"Magic." The shadow laughed darkly, floating around me before it stopped in front of me.

"Yes, but not by the magic of this land, though," it cocked its head again. "Your magic seems strangely familiar." I shrugged, not in the mood to play twenty questions with this shadow.

"I'm looking for a boy called Baelfire, is he here?" The shadow floated above me again and chuckled darkly.

"Yes, and I'll take you to him."

I backed away at the sinister tint in its voice, bringing a fireball to my palm.

"I'd rather you bring him to me."

The shadow suddenly dove at me, my fireball passing through it harmlessly. I only heard one last sentence before I was swallowed up by darkness.

"You don't have a choice."


	7. Chapter 5 part 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Last chapter before we go back into the main story! I hope you enjoy the last part of Lily's past!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

Trembling, crawling across my skin

Feeling your cold, dead eyes, stealing the life of mine

0o0o0o0

"The shadow brought a girl? Why haven't you sent her back yet?" I snapped awake, sending a wave of magic around me, causing everyone surrounding me to fly back across the clearing, all except the pale, green-eyed teen standing over me with a smirk on his face, a dark one, filled with triumph.

"I haven't sent her back because she's right where she belongs." He leaned down gripped my arms, pulling me up before he grabbed my hand and held it above my head. My head still swimming, I didn't fight his grip as he practically held me up.

"Boys! Take a good look at our newest, and only, Lost Girl!" He looked away from me and stared at one of the boys that was still on the ground. "And, the student on the Dark One."

I followed his line of sight as my vision cleared and gasped softly when the younger boy's face came into focus.

"Baelfire?!"

I pushed away from Pan and moved to the confused boy, kneeling down and sitting him up, my hand checking him quickly for any injuries before I gripped his shoulders and stared at his familiar face in relief.

I'd found him at last.

I sat silently with Bae, ignoring the rest of the Lost Boys and Pan himself as I quietly filled Bae on what was going on in the Enchanted Forest and that I had a plan to get us home. He scoffed, standing up and stalking away before he turned back to me, his face tortured.

"I don't want to go back to him!" I remained silent as he yelled at me and he sat down next to me again with a sigh and cradled his head in his hands. After several moments, he glanced at me, his eyes pained.

"I'm sorry. You gave up so much to come find me and I'm acting like a child." He looked away and I pushed against the warmth that tried to fill me, stopping it and remaining detached as I spoke to him.

"You are a child, Bae. But I haven't given up anything, your father will summon us, so we just need to be patient." Bae sent me a dark look and opened his mouth before he froze, staring behind me, his eyes burning with anger.

I turned to meet the amused eyes of Pan as he glanced between Bae and me. He reached down and gripped my wrist, pulling me up to him despite my struggles.

"As I'm sure you two have had a lovely chat, I need to steal Lily away from you for a bit, Baelfire." I hissed through clenched teeth, my fury building as the bonfire suddenly flared up a few feet, making the boys jump away from the flares. Before I could snarl at the source of my anger, he pulled me with him into the dark trees, unaffected as I repeatedly tried to shock and burn him with my magic.

As we stopped in a smaller clearing, I ripped away from him and bared my teeth.

"My name is Lillith! Get it right, you bloody demon." Pan's eyes flickered and he suddenly had me pinned to a tree, his lips set into a smirk as he leered at me. He leaned forward, his lips almost brushing against my ear and whispered huskily.

"You have fire." He leaned back and licked his lips, pressing closer to me as his eyes smoldered. "I like fire."

I stared at him as warmth burned through me and I managed to push him away, not sure if my magic helped or if he simply let go. I fell to my knees as the warmth intensified and the ache from the last time I'd seen him came back, making it hard to breathe. I clutched my chest trying to force back the warmth and finding that my magic barely helped, only taking an edge off the heat.

I barely registered when Pan kneeled next to me until he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him through wild eyes.

"Your magic is reacting to Neverland." He smirked. "And me." His eyes became hooded as he stared at me before he tilted his head to the side and examined me. "I wonder how it'll react to this."

Before I could react, his lips brushed against mine briefly and I cried out when my magic felt like it exploded in me, the numbness I'd had for eight years dissipating as Peter Pan touched me.

Regaining a somewhat sane state of mind, even as my body shuddered when emotion flooded through it, I jerked away from his hold and landed on my side on the ground, unable to move.

I clamped my eyes shut as I tried in vain to stop feeling, especially when a little bit of guilt began to trickle though and made me whimper as I clawed at the ground before I managed to force myself to sit up, using my magic as I continued to try and casted the spell on myself again.

After several moments, my magic stopped fluctuating and I managed to calm myself down, the numbness spreading again. Slowly, I stopped gasping and kept my head down, my hair shielding my tear-stained face as I continued to tremble.

I yanked away when Pan touched my shoulder as if he'd smacked me, my breathing accelerating as the ache started to twinge. When he reached for me again I pulled back and pushed myself against the nearest tree.

"Don't touch me."

I glared at him through my hair, feeling extremely vulnerable. If my magic didn't affect him, he could do whatever he wanted, just like my brother did. I could try to rip out his heart but, I didn't even sense that he had a normal one, so I had no idea if it would work or if I'd just damage myself if I attempted it.

He slowly sat down, arms resting on his knees as he propped up his head, his green eyes clouded as he stared at me.

"My shadow couldn't take your's." He looked disturbed and I clenched my teeth, refusing to respond with the question he knew I had. "Which just proves my theory, so it's not all that big of a problem. And you were able to hear my music, only certain boys should be able to hear it."

He was suddenly in front of me and I fought the urge to flinch as he smiled victoriously at me.

"You do truly belong in Neverland, with me."

My eyes snapped wide at that and, before he could continue, I did the only thing I could do in my current state.

I smacked him hard across the face and managed to get to my feet before I took off at a dead sprint, uncaring that i had just smacked an extremely powerful, immortal being. One that had the temperament of a child at that. Pushing through the jungle, I sprinted farther away, screeching to a dead stop as I reached the rocky edge of a cliff. I spun around as the sound of whooping and footsteps reached me, along with torch light and turned back to the cliff with resignation.

Without bothering to contemplate, I moved back before I took a running start and dived off the cliff, aware that I'd probably just committed suicide, no matter how powerful a practitioner of magic I was. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to twist as the wind rushed by me, only to let out a ragged, choked gasp as arms suddenly wrapped tightly around my waist, yanking me up and into the air.

As Pan flew us across the ocean and over to a small inlet, I struggled and started cursing at him as he chuckled darkly, holding me closer to him.

"You're not leaving me yet, love." He held my gaze as we slowly descended, his eyes burning. "Not when I just found you."

I stared at him, unease growing for the first time when warmth started spreading in me again, putting up a good fight against my magic as it tried to push down the rush of feelings coursing through me. As he leaned his head closer to me, I shied away and averted my face and eyes.

He laughed again and smiled, revealing his teeth as he landed on the rocks, holding me bridal-style against his chest.

"Why so shy, love? What happened to the fierce, Dark Lillith?" I turned to snarl and curse angrily at him, only to freeze as his heated gaze caught mine, his face closer to mine than before. "So scared of a little emotion?" Eyes wide, I blinked before sneering at him and managed to teleport myself out of his hold and onto the beach a few feet away.

His eyebrow raised.

"Well," he walked towards me as I stood on shaky legs, my hands forming fireballs without even thinking. "It seems Rumple taught you quite a bit." His gaze flicked to my hands before he smiled again. "He even taught you how to cast away those, annoying emotions didn't he?"

I stared hard at him, my magic rioting inside of me as Pan stopped a foot away from me, his hand grabbing mine, the fireball doing nothing to his flesh when it would sear the skin away from any other.

"But the spell negates itself around me and your magic doesn't affect me at all." He tilted his head, his tone mocking as he stared down at me. "Hmm. I wonder why that is, don't you?"

I let out a shaky breath as he tried to move closer and danced away, feeling frightened for the first time in a very long time. He stared at me like a predator and countered my movements, following me every step until I found myself backed against a tree and his hands shot out to either side of my head, trapping me. He licked his lips and leaned down.

"Do you want to know why?" I stared at him, refusing to be cowed by this boy, even if I couldn't use my magic on him. He smiled at my fierce glare and leaned off me, his demeanor changing. "I do."

"Then tell me!" I knew my eyes were red, judging by the amused smirk on his pale face as he reached forward and grasped a strand of my hair, tucking it behind my ear and brushed my cheek in the process.

We both shuddered, to my utter horror and his satisfaction.

He pulled away and walked towards the waves lapping onto the beach, hands clasped behind his back. He glanced back at me.

"It's because your magic, and you, are a part of Neverland." He smirked at my shocked expression and moved forward, taking my still hand and touched it to his chest, holding it there when I tried to yank it back as his chest pulsed under my touch. He leaned closer to me and slipped a pendant from under his shirt.

It was the same pendant I'd received from my mother, the one that was resting innocently around my neck. I gasped as the ache in my head started again at the memories of my mother that resurfaced.

"Your mother helped to create Neverland, in her dreams. Just like me." He leaned closer to me, his cool lips almost touching mine as he smirked darkly, victoriously.

"You belong to Neverland. And to me."

* * *

I woke up to soft music playing, my eyes opened slowly as I took in the lost boys lounging around the campsite, with Pan sitting on a stump, his pan-flute at his mouth and his eyes closed as he played. I felt something touched my forehead and looked up to meet Bae's sad eyes. He held a finger to his lips when my mouth opened and shook his head with a meaningful nod in Pan's direction.

I sighed inwardly and laid my head back down on Bae's leg as the haunting melody Pan played filled my sense. I didn't understand why I could hear it if it was only supposed to affect certain boys, though I had a feeling Pan would tell me.

I suddenly stiffened as snippets of my last conversation with Pan came back, right before he kissed me and I blacked out, the pain in my head too great to stay awake. I stared at him and ignored Bae's worried eyes as Peter slowly finished playing, earning cheers from the Lost Boys as they all got up and started moving around again, some playing games while others stalked into the forest with the boy who carried a club with him.

"That's Felix." I glanced at Bae, who nodded at the boy leading the boys out into the jungle. "He's Pan's second-in-command." With a nod, I moved my gaze back to Pan, who was staring at a piece of parchment, his brow furrowed in thought.

I glanced up at Bae and sat up before I shook my head slightly, chasing away the dizziness with a bit of magic, stiffening when Pan's gaze riveted to me, his lips twisting up at the sight of me awake.

He got up and moved towards us, making Bae get up and leave with a wave of his hand.

"I need to have a little chat with Lily, Baelfire." I glared at the boy as he abandoned me before burning a hole in the ground in front of me, literally causing a small fire that Pan stepped on quickly, his voice amused.

"If you want to set something on fire, it's probably not too bright to do it in a jungle." I remained silent, stared at him foot, and cursed silently when it didn't catch fire like I wanted. I stiffened as he sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I've told you why you can't use magic on me. So stop trying." With a squeeze to my shoulder, he released me and stood up, commanding attention with a sharp whistle.

"Boys! When Felix and the group get back, we'll be having a celebration for Lily, out first Lost Girl!" As the remaining boys cheered and whooped, I glanced up finally to meet Bae's terrified gaze and swallowed thickly as Pan leaned down to me.

"It'll be fun, love." He brushed his lips against my ear, voice dark and husky.

"_Very_ fun."

* * *

I sifted through the small pile of clothes in shock, my hands trembling as I pulled a pair of pants out of the pile that looked exactly like they'd fit me. Pan had taken, more like dragged, me to an empty treehouse and left me in it, with a parting remark to change and be back out by the fire before Felix got back.

Why did he have clothes for me ready? There was no way he had magic like this. To be capable of creating clothes. Rumple couldn't even do that, he could create an allusion of clothes unless he had days to prepare actual clothing.

Pushing aside my shock, I quickly changed, after I'd sensed Felix with a quick scan, and climbed down to the ground, adjusting the scarf I wore and setting off to find Bae, my new boots snapping twigs and drawing the attention of every Lost Boy and Pan.

The leader turned, a smirk on his face that slowly fell as he stared at me, his eyes suddenly seared mine and I wondered what I'd done to piss him off this time. I drew the cloak tighter around me as Pan approached me, a satisfied smirk on his face as he took my hand and spun me around, to my horror I felt heat trying to rush through me again and clamped it down as best I could.

"Very nice." I glared at him, my eyes turning red as his smirk deepened before he turned from me, going towards Felix and his hunting party, who had just arrived with what looked like a deer.

After only a few minutes, the 'celebration' was in full swing, with the boys dancing around wildly, whooping and stomping to drums as a few hit sticks together. They began to flip over each other, a few playing games with knives again as some cooked.

I glanced down at my hands, feeling out of place. I'd always sat quietly while Rumple tormented people at the parties he got us into, and I'd had limited contact with people my age since I'd become Rumple's assistant.

Being involved with the Dark One didn't do wonders for a person's social life, especially when someone was called the Dark Lillith. I pulled my necklace out from under my shirt, gently touching the tarnished pendant, made up of half the insides of a small clock.

I gasped when a hand extended to me and looked up into the face of a Lost Boy, who grinned cheekily at me, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the circle, earning whoops and cheers from the dancing boys.

"Dance!" I glanced around helplessly at their faces until Pan's caught my eye as he lifted his flute up to his lips and began playing again, my mind filling with the music before I began to spin around with the rest of the boys as Pan smiled at me before I continued spinning, clapping my hands and stomping with the beat of the drums.

I started laughing as the Lost Boy picked me up and spun me before another one did the same, all of them doing it before we started dancing around the fire again, whooping and clapping.

As I spun again, I caught sight of Baelfire's terrified gaze and Pan's triumphant one as he continued to play his flute, his eyes never leaving mine as I continued to dance.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**I hope you enjoyed learning about Lily, now back to the main story! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favored my story!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

0o0o0o0

With trembling hands, I slowly pulled the small necklace from under my shirt, showing the small pendant to an awed Peter, who gently grasped it and sent me a smile, one that made my magic flip out, causing him to chuckle darkly. He pulled out the matching necklace that used to be mine and touched them together.

"You kept it." I shrugged as the hammock swayed slowly, lulling me to sleep that I fought, as Peter and I finally had time to talk.

"Well I was only back at the Enchanted Forest for a year and a half before Regina casted the curse and then I had no memories for about twenty years." His eyes slid to meet mine before he raised an eyebrow.

"Henry said that the curse lasted twenty-eight years." I shrugged.

"I was working for Rumple at the time, he managed to break it on himself and then did the same for me." I glanced up at him with a small smirk. "He needed backup in case Regina could use magic somehow."

Peter chuckled, releasing the necklace and ran a slim finger down my cheek before he traced my lips slowly, which were still somewhat swollen from before. As if sensing my thoughts, he gently kissed them in apology.

I shivered as his arm wrapped around my waist before he settled against me, his eyes closing. I grimaced before I sent a pulse of magic at him, causing his eyes to snap open and he glared down at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Why did you take Henry?"

He smirked, eyes becoming hooded as he licked his lips.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Before I could respond, he managed to roll me underneath him without upsetting the hammock, his eyes dancing with amusement as he kneeled over me.

"I need the heart of the Truest Believer. To save the magic." I raised an eyebrow, having heard this from Henry, who didn't believe it, much like I didn't. I glanced around, sensing the magic in the air and turned back to the boy above me.

"The magic feels fine to me."

"You've also been away for decades." His face twisted with anger again and I inwardly sighed as his hands gripped my wrists tightly, his face twisted in a sneer. "Which we still need to have a chat about." I fought back the urge to lash out at him with magic, knowing it would just cause my settled magic to freak out again, since I was incapable of hurting him and my body enjoyed rebelling whenever I tried to.

I hooked my knee over his leg, flipping our positions and glared down at him, my eyes tinting red. I hissed as a spasm rocked through me, clenching my eyes shut as my magic rebelled at trying to conjure it to hurt Peter. I sat up, moving to the edge of the hammock and pulled my knees to my chest as I soothed my magic, attempting to curb my murderous impulses at the same time.

Peter pulled me to rest between his legs, his chin rested on my shoulder as he held our hands up together and twisted them around, causing a small, shining ball of light to appear. I sighed in relief as the ache disappeared as Peter used the old game we used to play whenever my magic did this before.

I turned my head to meet his gaze before I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and closed my hands, the ball of light disappearing with a soft 'pop'.

"Thank you." He smiled before he kissed my cheek and nuzzled it with his nose, nipping lightly on my ear as he pulled back. I shivered before I pulled away and turned to face him.

"I left all those years ago because Rumpelstiltskin summoned me. Not because I wanted to leave you." His gaze darkened, his entire face following suit as his arms tightened around my waist.

"You jumped into that portal, Lily. He didn't drag you from Neverland, you chose to go." I sighed as he clenched his teeth, his eyes murderous. "And now that I have you back, _they're_ on _my_ island, to take you away from me again."

"They're here for Henry." He smirked, cupping my face with tense fingers, squeezing with the slightest pressure on my chin.

"No, they've been asking for you too. It was the first thing Snow White asked after I told them Henry was alive." I looked down at that, Mary Margaret had been one of my best friends in Storybrooke, and we'd gotten along fine in the Enchanted Forest, after I'd promised to protect Emma of course. His gaze was fierce as he stared down at me, his face shadowed and filled with anger.

"They're not taking you from me. Especially not Rumple." I snapped my head up, my eyes bleeding full red, causing my magic to have a fit but I ignored it, anger fueling more words.

"He raised me. He's taken care of me all these years. He taught me how to protect myself and-"

"He made you an unfeeling, little minion of his. He gave you greater pain at the expense of being powerful." He pressed his nose against mine, spitting angrily as I glared back, my vision swimming as fire formed in my hands.

"Don't you remember the day the spell on your emotions broke fully? You fainted from the pent up emotions, you stayed asleep for days!" I looked away, the fire traveling up my arms, the flames harmlessly licking him.

"So don't you dare tell me, that he did you any favors, love." I jerked away fully, crawling off the hammock and swaying to the door, where I hung onto the frame, breathing hard.

"I'm going for some air." Without looking back at him to hear his response, I teleported myself a mile from the camp, collapsing on the ground with a gasp, my body aching. After several moments, I cloaked myself before I set off to find the only other girl on the island, knowing it would take a few hours to reach her.

Tinker Bell.

* * *

"Tink!" I looked around the small house before I climbed back down the ladder, reaching out to find her and froze, my eyes widening as I sensed someone different. I reached out again and, with a soft cry of disbelief, took off running towards the aura, crying out when I got close enough.

"Killian!"

As I swerved around a tree, I saw Emma, David, Mary Margaret and Killian standing in a group, Killian now facing towards me as his mouth opened in shock. I ran faster, rushing into Emma's open arms, crying out when something caught me by the back of my shirt and pulled me from Emma's terrified face.

"No! Emma!"

"Lily!"

I jerked as the Shadow pulled me up higher, reaching for the four of them in vain as the Shadow flew faster, towards the camp I had left. I cursed angrily and writhed around, knowing it would do no good but wear me out. By the time I was back near the camp, I was panting in the Shadow's hold as it held me tightly, its glowing eyes mocking me silently as it deposited me on the forest floor.

I kept my head down as booted feet came into my view and didn't respond when Peter thanked the Shadow before he leaned to eye level with me, his face and tone mocking.

"I told you, you aren't leaving me again." His hand gripped the back of my neck, his eyes filled with malice.

"Never again."

I glared at him and pushed myself up, holding back on my impulse to set him on fire as my head began to ache again and my body trembled. He stood up as well, leaning down and kissing me once before he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the center of camp, where Henry was sitting nearby on a stump. The rest of the boys were dancing around the fire, clearly celebrating something.

Henry looked up at our approach and I pulled away from Pan to rush to Henry before he threw himself in my arms, his own locking around my waist tightly. I hugged him back, leaning my cheek on his head before I pulled back and led him to the stump, ignoring the dancing boys as Henry looked me over.

"What did Pan do to you?" I raised an eyebrow and he looked me over once before he gave me a pointed look. I glanced down, noticing that my clothes were rumpled and my hair wasn't any better. I shrugged, rolling my eyes.

"I went for a walk and Pan sent his Shadow after me." Henry gulped, looking around, causing me to wince at his fear of Pan's little plaything. I slung an arm around his shoulders. "It's gone, don't worry."

"Pan and I were talking before you showed up." I gave him a sharp look as he continued. "He played a pan-flute for me but, it didn't work. At least," he pursed his lips and gave me a confused look. "He said it was 'interesting' that I couldn't hear it."

I narrowed my gaze, glaring at Peter as he stalked across the camp to meet up with a pissed off looking Felix, their heads close together as they argued in heated whispers. After several moments, Peter smiled before Felix nodded and stalked off, his shoulders tense.

I met Peter's gaze unflinchingly and raised an eyebrow, jerking my head at Felix's disappearing back. He shrugged before he offered his hand to me and, with a sigh, I touched Henry's shoulder.

"I'll be back." He nodded, frowning when he saw where I was going, but said nothing and returned to staring out into the jungle.

I glided over to Peter and smirked inwardly when his eyes burned into me. I didn't fight when hand gripped my wrist and he pulled my with him into the trees, his eyes smoldering. He leaned against a tree and pulled me with him, his tight grip resting on my waist as I pressed my palms against his chest, feeling it throb at my touch.

"Why didn't you tell Henry that his family is here for him?" I glanced away, unable to explain why I hadn't told him that detail. Peter chuckled, his chest vibrating under my hands as ke leaned forward.

"You don't want to leave." I snapped at that.

"I told you that I never wanted to leave you!" I clamped my mouth shut when he smirked before he leaned forward and crushed his lips to mine, his kiss desperate and harsh as he reached up to grip my face tightly, his cool fingers cooling my heated cheeks.

After a few moments of long, hard kissing, he softened, his lips gentle as he pried my mouth open and slipped his tongue in. I whimpered softly into the kiss as he smirked, pulling me closer to him as we continued to kiss.

He pulled away after a bit, his forehead rested against mine while he panted with me, our breaths mingling before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to my forehead, holding me to him as he did so, his long arms tight around my body. I clutched his arms and leaned against him, happy that we weren't arguing, that it almost felt like nothing had changed.

Like time had frozen.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and turned to the camp, letting my hand trail down his arm. I stopped when he gripped my hand and pulled me back to him, a playful smirk on his face. I looked away teasingly as he kissed my cheek, his lips curving into a smirk.

"Later, love." I nodded with a hesitant smile and pulled away, heading back to the camp, Henry's face brightening when he saw me. I smiled back, holding back the pang of guilt when I realized that I was lying to him.

With a sigh, I sat next to him and hugged him, whispering in his ear as I did so.

"Emma and the others are here, we're going to go home." I pulled away and sent him a small smile as he gazed up at me with hopeful eyes before I pulled back and sat next to him, staring at the fire and hoping I'd choose the right sidewhen everything went down.

The only problem was, I had no idea which side was right and which side was wrong anymore.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will contain parts of Lily's past and her mother as well.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

* * *

0o0o0o0

I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this.

I'm asleep and all I dream of, is waking to you.

0o0o0o0

_I glanced over at Peter's form as he rested in the tree, sighed softly and looked away, unsure how to start this conversation._

_"Just ask, love. I won't bite." A smirk crawled onto his face as he kept his eyes shut, his leg swinging off the branch. "Well, much." I looked away, unused to him. I hadn't been around any boys my own age so his behavior was interesting, to say the least._

_"How did you know my mother?" I clenched my teeth as his leg stopped swinging and he slowly turned to face me, his face unreadable. He pulled away from the tree with a sigh and turned to look at the sunset, his lips set into a frown. His face was still blank when he turned back to me._

_"Your mother used to come here in her dreams, when she was a little girl. She helped me make more of this island and I had the Shadow bring her so she could see what she helped me create." He waved to the island. "This place used to be a lot darker without her around." He smirked fondly and I looked down. _

_I didn't remember my mother, or what she looked like. All I remembered was that she had been loving and kind, even though my brother had always said she hated me. She had always told me to believe in something and it would happen._

_She'd given me her necklace just before she died, promising that it would keep me safe and lead me home with her last breath. I looked over at Peter as he fiddled with the twin to my necklace. _

_"Why do you have matching necklaces?" He sighed and looked at me, his eyes hard._

_"Your mother wasn't able to stay here, she had to go back to the Enchanted Forest to meet your father. I had them made so that I would be able to find you. Your mother received magic from this place before she left." He looked at me and grabbed the pendant I wore, his eyes fixed on it as he spun it between his fingers._

_"She was sickly as a child, was expected to die soon before she came to visit. So, before she left, she made a deal with the Shadow."_

_"What does that have to do with me, 'belonging' to Neverland?" He looked up with a dark smile. _

_"The magic that your mother received from the Shadow laid dormant insider her body, until you were born." He leaned forward, his breath fanning across my face as he pressed his forehead against mine. "The magic travelled to you then, and it only grew when you sought out training from Rumpelstiltskin."_

_"Your mother promised the Shadow that when she had a daughter, you would belong to this island and me, in exchange for the magic that kept her alive. So when you were born, the magic left your mother and went to you." His smirk deepened as he leaned closer to me. "Magic always has a price, your mother paid it with her life for your's."_

_His eyes darkened as mine filled with pain._

_"Even before you were born, you were mine."_

* * *

I stiffened as magic settled around me heavily, standing up as the Lost Boys dropped like flies, Henry included. I crouched down and gently shook him, recognizing the signs of the sleep spell Rumple had taught me years ago.

I glanced at Peter as the fire and torches burned out, warily staring at him as he stood up, keeping his back to me.

"We have a guest." I cradled Henry's head as he continued, his dark chuckle filled with malice. "No doubt someone who knows I like guessing games." He slowly turned around, his face twisted up mockingly.

"Who could it be?" He raised his hand, a torch roaring back to life as his voice lowered. "I guess...the Dark One."

I inhaled sharply, turning to see Rumple, in full Dark One regalia, stalk out of the trees, three lines of black paint running down one of his eyes, my own widening in recognition at the symbol. His gaze flitted to me in relief as he quickly scanned me with his eyes, his own filling with relief that I was unharmed.

I swallowed thickly, my gaze darting between Rumple and Peter as the latter continued, his voice low enough to make me shiver in fear.

"Come to save Henry, have you laddie?" His eyes burned as he stared at Rumple and I slowly stood, setting Henry's head down gently. "How exciting, the Dark One, ready to sacrifice his life to save his family."

Rumple looked at me and jerked his head, offering his hand.

"Lillith." I moved to him, gasping as I was pulled back, Peter's arm tight around my waist as I stared at Rumple's surprised face as Peter continued, like Rumple hadn't spoken.

"Speaking of family," his voice turned bored as he waved his hand to the left, another torch lighting. "You can come out now, Baelfire."

I gasped in shock as Bae, crossbow aimed at Peter, slid out from the jungle, eyes beginning to burn as I let out a relieved, shaky sigh of delight.

"Name's Neal now." His gaze flitted to me, his eyes widening at the sight of Peter's arm around me as I stared at him, still in shock. "You alright, Lily?"

Wordlessly, I nodded and froze when Peter's arm tightened, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"New name, but same old tricks." He mocked. "It's heartwarming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him, Rumple."

I winced, darting a worried glance at Rumple, who had stiffened, his face hard as Peter continued.

"This is a real family reunion."

"What are you waiting for?" I winced again at Rumple's pained whisper to Neal as the younger man hissed back, voice irritated.

"I got this."

I gasped as Neal pulled the trigger and Peter pushed me away, catching the arrow just before it pierced his chest, panting softly. He moved back a few steps, a mocking smirk on his face again as he turned sideways from the older men..

"Clever." He looked over at me, addressing Neal. "But we've been through this before Baelfire, have you remembered nothing?" Peter's voice was filled with mock disappointment as I slowly stood on shaky legs, backing towards Rumple.

"I remember plenty," Neal tossed the crossbow away, his voice light. "That's why I didn't coat the tip." I moved further back as Peter's hand glowed blue, the light spreading up his arm with a light 'whoosh' as Rumple issued commands.

"Grab Henry, I'll get Lillith." I didn't fight Rumple as he lightly gripped my wrist, pulling me further away from Peter, who was staring at his hand in bemusement. I shook my head once when Rumple eyed me worriedly, his feature softening as he pulled me along as Neal picked his son up and slung him over one shoulder.

"Well how about that." Peter continued looking at his glowing hand. "I'm impressed. He turned his head, teeth bared as he raised his eyebrows. "But are you sure you're really saving him Bae, or her." I stiffened as Rumple pushed me behind him.

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you?"

"Why don't you ask your father?" I darted a look at said father, my brow creasing as Peter glared at us from the corner of his eye, his face twisting as he snarled. "Sometimes the the people we should fear the most are the one's closest to us."

"W-what's he talking about?" Rumple rolled his eyes as Neal darted a glance at him, his voice quiet.

"Don't listen to him." I stiffened, having known Rumple long enough to know he was distracting Neal and that he knew exactly what Peter was talking about.

"You mean you haven't told him?" Peter smirked.

"Told me what?"

"Why, about the prophecy of course." Uneasily, I glanced between Neal and Rumple as Peter continued, his voice filled with quiet triumph as Rumple and Neal both stiffened.

"What prophecy? What's he mean?" I glanced at Rumple as his son turned to him, exasperation filling his every word as Rumple continued to stare at Peter.

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked." A heaving feeling settled into my stomach as Peter continued, his voice rising while his eyes burned. Neal turned back to him when Rumple remained silent and Peter's eyes light up even brighter.

'Your father isn't here to rescue your son." He breathed in sharply, as he spat out his next words. "He's here to murder him."

My entire body grew cold at Peter's proclamation as he glared at us, his teeth clenched and bared in a snarl. I numbly allowed Rumple to rush me away from the camp after Neal when he took off with Henry, staring numbly at Peter as his gaze seared mine, my entire body trembling as I turned and left, even as my magic called out to him.

Neal clearly wanted to get his son as far away from Peter as physically possible, not that I blamed him in the slightest, as he allowed Rumple to transport us with a wave of his hand. As we ended up in a small clearing, Neal gently sat Henry down on the ground. The older man reached up and pulled me down as well, hugging me briefly but tightly as I trembled against him, fisting his shirt tightly before he pulled away and kissed the top of my head.

He turned as I shifted Henry's head to my lap, staring up at father and son as Neal rounded on Rumple.

"What the hell was that about?!" Rumple didn't even look up at his son as he messed with the fire, my body going cold as I realized Peter might not have been making things up.

"Oh, don't mind him."

"He said you were gonna murder Henry!" Neal waved his arm angrily, his voice hard as Rumple turned around, his tone exasperated as he spread out his arms, bringing them down harshly.

"He plays games. Mind games." He gestured to Henry and me, "the important thing is we got the boy and we got away. And we got Lillith, too."

Neal looked around, his gaze hesitant. "Where are we?"

Rumple sighed as Neal moved towards Henry and me, looking around as well. "The other side of the island." He turned away again. "We're safe here for the time being."

Neal leaned down, touching Henry's shoulder and giving him a gentle shake. "Hey. Hey, Henry. It's me." He gently stroked his son's hair as I shook my head. "Hey, it's your dad."

"He can't hear you, Neal." He looked at me as Rumple nodded, Neal looking up and staring hard at his father.

"Then wake him up."

Rumple shook his head, as did I. "Pulling him out of the spell could be dangerous. He'll wake naturally in a few hours, he'll be fine." With a sigh, Neal stood up, lightly touching my shoulder along the way.

"All right." He slowly walked around Henry and stalked to his father, his voice taking on a hard edge. "Then you can explain to me what the hell Pan meant."

I glanced between them as I cradled Henry's head, unease settling in my stomach as I sensed Rumple's hesitation and Neal's anger.

"This prophecy that he's talking about, why would he say that you'd kill Henry?" He gestured away from Rumple, towards the direction I assumed Pan was in.

"Oh ,I don't know. To create a wedge between us." Rumple waved his arm between himself and Neal and I stiffened as Neal did as well.

"That's not a denial." Neal pointed out, his tone wary and his face irritated. Rumple sighed as he paced around lightly, Neal following him. "No, this has to do with what happened when i found you." He pointed a finger at Rumple, who still refused to look at him. "You thought I was a hallucination." The volume of his voice increased as he pointed harshly at his father. "You said that you had to do the right thing and save Henry! What did that really mean?"

Rumple finally turned towards his son, hands extended and palms up, his voice exasperated again. "Baelfire!"

"It's Neal!" I flinched at the anger in Neal's voice, gently placing Henry's head onto the ground before I rose and walked towards them lightly and placed a hand on Neal's arm. He brushed me off, his anger radiating off him in waves.

"Now stop dodging and tell me what's going on!" I looked between the two as Rumple stared at his son, his face twisted with pain and fear before he nodded slightly, his voice quiet.

"There was a seer, and she told me of a prophecy-that a boy would help reunite me with you. And that boy...Would be my undoing." He offered his palms again, clutching them together as his voice took an almost pleading lilt to it.

"Henry." Neal slowly backed away as I did, his voice filled with realization while Rumple pleaded with his son, pointing at his own chest.

"I didn't know he was gonna be my own grandson. 'Til I found you in New York and discovered you were his father." Neal shook his head, his voice deceptively soft compared to the anger I felt vibrating off of his body.

"You were planning on getting rid of him." Neal leaned closer to his father as I stared at my old teacher in growing horror. "Whoever he was, weren't you? To try and cheat fate? To get around the prophecy?" Neal shook his head as Rumple's face filled with despair, freezing at his son's next words.

"You cold-hearted, son of a bitch." Neal stared at his father in disbelief as I reached Henry, kneeling next to him protectively and shaking my head. I didn't want to believe this but I knew it was true. Rumple was ruthless and he'd tried, and succeeded, to make me like him until I'd come to Neverland for the first time.

"You were gonna kill him." I sucked in a breath as Rumple agreed with his son, his face twisted up with agony.

"Yes."

After he stared at his father for several seconds, Neal backed away and lifted an arm, his voice hard.

"Get back." As Rumple opened his mouth, Neal repeated his command, his voice steely. "You stay away from him!"

"That was then. Things have changed!" I closed my eyes tightly as Rumple tried to plead with his son, his voice desperate. "I-I didn't come to Neverland to hurt Henry. I came here to save him."

"After what you just told me, we're supposed to believe you?!" Neal waved his hand in my direction as Rumple caught my gaze, his own pleading as I blinked and look away, cold disappointment settling in my chest.

"I won't lie to you, Bae. Or you, Lillith." I tuned him out as he pleaded again, feeling the burn of tears at the deep betrayal that coursed through me. "Self-preservation has been a nasty habit I've had my whole life, but I came here to break it. To do the right thing and to save your son. Even if that meant sacrificing my own life." I looked away as his voice turned frantic, as if he was trying to will us to believe him.

Neal backed away agin, his expression filled with disbelief as he regarded his father, shaking his head.

"You have to trust me." I glanced back over at his heartbroken whisper, one that Neal matched.

"How can I?"

I glanced away, aware that I was an unwilling spectator in their family problems, focusing on Henry as Neal stalked over and seated himself next to me, as if blocking Henry and myself from Rumple's view. We sat there silently for several minutes as Neal stared into the fire, crumpling up sticks before he threw them into the flames.

Rumple broke the silence, his voice calmer than before, evidently he had used the quiet to compose himself.

"Tell me what I have to do to gain your trust, and I will."

"Give me the Dark One dagger." I darted a surprised glance at his automatic response, his tone firm. "I know you. I know you wouldn't come all the way to Neverland without it." As Rumpel's face filed with unease, I spoke suddenly.

"It's the only thing that could control, that could stop you." I met Rumple's gaze as Neal picked up where I left off.

"You wouldn't take any chances with it."

"I don't have it."

"Why're you lying?"

"I'm not lying to you, Bae. I hid it, so Pan couldn't get it." He gestured to himself, his voice rising slightly. "So he couldn't stop me."

"So un-hide it!" Neal yelled, his face filled with irritation.

"My shadow took it." Neal simply forced a laugh, a bitter one that I winced at, though I felt exactly the same way.

"Your shadow." Still chuckling, Neal stood up, a mocking grin on his face as he glanced at Rumple. "Man, you got an answer for everything, don't you?"

I"m telling you the truth, I swear." Rumpled waved his hands in a placating way as Neal shook his head again.

"You know, maybe you did hide it. May be you do want to do the right thing, but that's today." Neal waved his hands in front of him as Rumple's face fell at the growing anger in his son's voice. "What about tomorrow?" Rumple shook his head once.

"I've changed."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

Neal clearly didn't believe it and quite frankly, I didn't believe it all that much either.

"The prophecy still stands. You save him, he's your undoing."

"I'm still willing to die for him." Neal remained silent at the seriousness of his father's tone, his words careful when he responded.

"What happens when we get back, and you're reunited with Belle. And you realize that the only thing standing between you and your happy ending is my son?" I remained silent, biting my tongue as Neal continued, ignoring the pain spreading across his father's face. "And suddenly, 'undoing' doesn't sound so great."

Rumple slowly shook his head and opened his mouth, his words filled with so much sorrow I felt my eyes and throat burn.

"You're my happy ending." He gestured around, "this is, because it's my redemption." Neal looked down as his father continued, his face weary. "I can be strong, son. If you have faith in me."

Neal glanced at him, then blinked before he looked around, his gaze resting on me as I stared helplessly at him before he turned back to his father and reached forward, clasping hands with him. Neal leaned towards Rumple and lowered his voice and I looked down at the emotion he spoke with.

"You know, when I was living here and sleeping in a cave, I used to dream of you coming to rescue me, especially when Lily showed up." He smiled faintly, the emotion falling from his face just a quickly as it had come. "But then, I'd wake up. And remember how you left me behind."

I closed my eyes, wishing that I couldn't hear the heartbreak in Neal's voice, as I'd lived through the heartbreak with him, memories of him waking up crying filled my head of when I'd held him as he'd cried out for his 'papa'.

"You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger. How can I think that things would ever be any different?" I flinched at the pain and anger in Neal's voice as I felt the agony and pain as it rolled off of Rumple.

My head jerked up as a soft 'whooshing' filled the air and I gasped when i saw a familiar blue light covering Rumple's limbs as he whispered his son's name.

"Neal. What are you doing?" I stood up as Neal picked up Henry, going to his side as he answered his father's question.

"We're gonna find Emma and the others and get the hell off this island." He glared blankly at his father as I averted my eyes from the sight of Rumple's tortured expression. "Then I'm gonna get my family back home." He placed one arm around my shoulders and pulled me with him as Rumple pleaded with us.

"You can't go into the jungle alone. Without my power, Pan will capture you all! Lillith can't use her magic against him, you know that!" I glanced up at Neal as he turned us towards Rumple's frozen form.

"I'm sorry, I've got no choice. We're safer without you." I allowed a tear to fall as Neal softly said goodbye to his father, a finality in his tone that made my chest constrict.

"Goodbye, Papa." I blinked as Rumple's soft crying filled my ears and leaned into Neal's arm as we walked away, my heart heavier than it had been in over two decades.

After we'd walked a good distance away, I spoke quietly to Neal, my voice pained.

"I can't help you against Pan, you know why." He sighed, adjusting Henry, his eyes never stayed from the jungle ahead.

"I know, I hoped that, maybe it had gone away, honestly." I shook my head, my unbound hair falling to cover my face as I allowed Neal to pull me back into the shelter of his arm.

"It will never go away, and I'm terrified of that." Neal's only response was to squeeze me tighter before he let go and began to lightly jog ahead. I had no choice but to follow, wanting to at least try to keep the two safe.

We continued on for a while before we walked past some brush, stopping as we took in the small campsite that clearly wasn't made by and Lost Boys. As Neal set the still sleeping Henry down, I walked around lightly, closing my eyes before I smiled and turned back to Neal as he leaned down and placed his hands over the fire pit.

"Emma," we whispered together, my joy smashing to pieces as his voice sounded from behind us. Neal whirled around, pushing me behind him as Peter walked forward, several Lost Boys coming out of the trees and surrounding us.

"You were so close to finding her." I moved to Henry as Neal looked around helplessly while Pan continued addressing him. "You disappoint me. I thought I taught you better." Neal looked down at me as I gathered my magic, sneering at the closest Lost Boy as my eyes turned red again.

"Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

Neal turned back to Pan, his voice light. "I'll remember that next time."

"Well there isn't going to be a next time. But don't blame yourself," Peter's voice mocking soothed as Felix loomed over me, his face expressionless as he took Henry from me, two Lost Boys grabbing my arms when I made to grab him.

"Your father could have protected you out here, sure." Peter glanced over at Henry as Felix flung the boy over his back. "But then who would've protected Henry from him?" He glanced at me finally his green eyes glinted in the dark lighting and I shivered as Neal stepped in from of me, protecting me from Pan's sight. I snarled at the boys holding me, sending shocks of magic that made them cry out and release me as I moved to Neal, who raised his arm and stopped me from approaching Peter, his arm resting against my stomach as Peter glared at us both, hostility radiating from him in waves.

"Neal, stop touching me." I whispered, afraid of what Peter would do to him as the teens eyes burned with jealousy. He had the temperament of a teenage boy, which meant he was prone to fits of jealousy, especially involving me. And his possessive nature didn't help either.

Neal dropped his hand as he gazed between his son and Peter while Peter's face relaxed and he smirked.

"Talk about a rock and a hard place." Neal tore his gaze from Henry and moved closer to Peter, leaning his face close.

"I will get my son back no matter what it takes."

"You're not getting it." Peter slowly explained, as if he was telling a child the rules of a game. "That's not the problem." He pointed at Neal, "You got him," then himself, "I got him back." His eyebrows raised as he smiled. "It's the game."

Laughing, Peter shook his head lightly. "No, my boy, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland." His face turned somber, his voice lowering. "No one gets off this island without my permission."

"I've done it before." Neal smirked as he spoke while Peter tilted his head in mock curiosity.

"Did you?" He glanced down as Neal's smirk fell, his face turning confused. "Look where you are now." Peter's face took on mock surprise. "It's like you never left."

"You're saying you let me go?" I stared in disbelief, Neal's face set in the same expression as we both stared at Peter, who simply smirked and calmly replied, his face filed with amusement.

"I'm saying everyone's where I want them." His gaze slid to me and I stiffened as Neal moved me behind him again, just as Henry groaned softly, everyone's eyes focusing on the boy in Felix's hold. Peter turned back to Neal, sneer in place.

"Something to chew on." He addressed the boys as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, his arm tight around my waist as Neal tried to grab me. You know where to take him." I jerked in his hold as Neal was grabbed by two boys, twisting in their hold as Felix walked away with Henry and Peter held me in place.

"NO! Henry, Lily!"

Peter shook his head. "Oh, don't worry, it won't be for very long."

"Henry, I'm alive!"

"Just until I've reset the board." Peter pointed towards Neal before turning around, pulling me with him as I struggled to get to Neal. "The game is about to change."

"Don't give up hope Henry, Lily! I will come for you both!" I jerked around and gasped as I was pulled away from Neal, twisting in Peter's grip as Neal called for us. "I promise!"

"Neal!" I pulled, ready to claw peter's eyes out as he continued to walk, not bothered by my struggling, even as I started to use magic, my entire body started to tremble as Peter tsked softly, suddenly pushing my back against a tree and crowding in on me, his lean body pressed against mine as he leaned close, his eyes darkening as I strained against him.

"I'd stop if I were you, love." I froze as he caught my chin, my eyes wide with fright as I registered the hungry look in his eyes. He leaned forward, hissing softly before he pressed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss.

"Or I won't be able to pretend to be a well-behaved boy for much longer."


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews, some more Peter/Lily action in this chapter**

* * *

0o0o0o0

I am a spark and I am the flame,

I am at fault, but you are to blame.

That sets your world on fire.

0o0o0o0

As soon as we were back at the camp, the earlier 'celebration' continued, as if nothing had happened, as if Neal and Rumple hadn't rescued Henry and I for a few precious hours. I ignored the boys as they danced around the fire, whooping and cheering, my gaze focused on Henry as Felix walked over to me and stared at me thoughtfully while chewing on a stick in his mouth.

I tensed as he took in my appearance; messy, unbound hair, rumpled clothes and red rimmed eyes. He sighed, offering me a water-skin silently before he sat next to me, resting his chin on the handle of his club. I hoped he'd simply sit there, as I was in no mood to talk to him or the bloody teenage looking demon that was sitting next to the fire, since they'd dragged Neal off into the jungle just over an hour ago.

"You two really need to get your act together." I ignored him and sipped from the pouch before I handed it back, intent on ignoring him as the normally silent Lost Boy turned into a freaking chatter-box. "It's damaging to both of you, Pan more so than you."

"Not now, Felix." I didn't even want to think about Peter, not after the way he'd looked at me earlier. I shivered, I hadn't seen him look at me like that in a long time, and it made me feel and think things I shouldn't. Especially because I was pissed off at him for a variety of things.

Reigning in the urge to set Felix and his stupid club on fire, I glanced back at Henry when he moaned softly, stirring again.

"He'll be up soon." I nodded, reaching out to stroke his dark hair while he groaned again. I stopped as Felix covered my hand with his and turned to face his expressionless face, the anxiety rolling off him in waves the only clue I had to how he actually felt.

"Talk to Pan, you both need it." He smirked, one corner of his mouth lifting up. "You both look like hell. And you're both horrible when you don't get enough of each other." I slapped his arm, making sure to send out a small park of energy that didn't even make him jump, laughing softly as his smirk widened before he stood up, bowed to me and strolled away, calling over his shoulder.

"And fix your face up, Princess Tiger Lily." I glared mockingly at him before my eyes were caught by Peter, who was staring at me, his brow creased as I looked away, placing my face in my palms and sighing deeply. With a though, my magic coursed through my hands and onto my face, the stinging in my eyes going away as I felt my face cool down as well.

I sat up just as Henry's eyes fluttered open and I reached out, touching his shoulder as he came to, his unfocused eyes landing on me. I smiled encouragingly as he sat up slowly, his movements slow and sluggish from the sleeping spell while he looked around, dazed. With a groan, he rubbed his eyes before looking at me, his voice groggy.

"What happened?" I gave him a tiny smile and kneeled next to him, aware that saying anything about his dad or grandpa would be a very bad idea nor was it the right time to drop that bombshell on him.

"Oh, you fell asleep." I smiled softly as he looked around, clearly startled and, to my surprise, he seemed a little contrite that he'd fallen asleep.

"I-I did?" I nodded, tilting my head as I reached for his shoulder, freezing when Peter kneeled next to me on one knee, his pipe in one hand as he pushed his way into the conversation.

"No, don't worry, it was just a little catnap." Peter gestured to the cheering and dancing boys at the fire, as Felix sat in the middle of them and threw a stick with one hand, is face expressionless as always. "The night's still young." I stared at Henry as Peter shifted closer to me, blinking in surprise when as focused look came onto his pale face.

"Wait I-I remember something." I breathed in sharply, my heart hammering in my chest as I willed Henry to remember that his dad was alive and here on the island. "My dad...When I was asleep, I could've sworn I heard him calling for me."

"Really?" Peter looked encouraging at that, a small smile formed at the corners of his lips as Henry continued.

"It must've been a dream."

"We'll, how can you be sure?" I fought the urge to grab Peter and shake him until his shadow wasn't the only thing missing. Anger coursed through me though I squashed it quickly, it wouldn't do any good for Henry to see my eyes turn red.

Though Henry's next words made me wish that I could set Peter on fire.

"Because... 'Cause my dad's dead." He looked down, his eyes shimmering and I moved closer to him, placing my hand on his shoulder as Peter spoke.

"I'm sorry, Henry." I clenched my teeth so I didn't end up screaming as Peter pretended to be sympathetic to Henry, his voice solemn and believable. "It makes sense for us to dream about the things we've lost." He sighed softly, "And the things we hope for; like your father being alive and your mother coming to find you." His voice took on a happier tone as his face became more animated.

"But eventually, you'll find new things to dream about. And when you do, they'll start to come true."

"How do you know?" I looked away, unable to stand looking at Peter as Henry questioned him, his voice lost and seeking answers that I knew Peter was all too happy to give.

"Because that's what I did." Peter leaned off his knee and gestured around. "And now you're here." I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood as Peter continued, my entire body filling with self-loathing at not telling Henry the truth.

"Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born. You can bring that magic back, Henry." I looked back at Peter as his gaze flitted to me, his eyes filled with the same hunger before he looked back at Henry.

"And we can be your new family." He smiled charmingly at Henry as the younger boy stared up at him, blinking slowly, as if considering Peter's words while Peter stood up, turning to address the others.

"I'd like to play a song." Slowly, I followed Henry's lead as he pulled himself up, a small, barely there smile on his face. "A song for our guest of honor-Henry." He placed an arm around Henry when the boy stood next to him. Letting go and bringing the pipe to his lips, Peter sauntered to the middle of the circle and began to play, the melody causing my head to swim and everything to blur at the edges.

I slowly turned to look at Henry as he gazed around, his eyes glazing over as I bit my bleeding lip, stifling back a cry of horror as blood began to run down my lips and chin. Henry slowly started to bob in place, taking a pair of sticks as Peter continued playing, then as he slowly ended the melody, Henry began to dance with the rest of the circle, as Peter smiled.

"You can hear the music now, can't you Henry?"

"Yeah." I muffled a cry of agony at Henry's enthusiastic response as he began to dance with the others in earnest, laughing and whooping with them as Peter followed him with smug eyes, smiling before he turned his head away from Henry and met my gaze, his own taking in my horrified eyes and my bloodstained, lower face.

Slowly, without looking away from Peter, I slowly backed away, resisting the lure of the music and finally, after my eyes began to well up, I turned around and walked away from the camp, holding back sobs as I realized I'd just failed Neal, Rumple, Emma...everyone.

I'd lost Henry, the same way I'd lost myself to Peter all those years ago.

* * *

I winced as I ran my tongue over my lips, tasting the harsh, metallic flavor of my blood and the surprisingly brutal sting of the still bleeding wound on said lip. I ignored it, not bothering to bring my magic and heal myself as I pulled knees to my chest and laid my head on them, breathing heavily as I tried to not break down completely.

It wouldn't help me and it certainly wouldn't help Henry if I was a sobbing, bleeding mess on the floor of the jungle.

As I rested my head against my arms, I caught sight of my necklace swinging from my neck and, grasping the flimsy, silver chain, I ripped it off my neck and threw it in a fit of anger, wishing I could burn it but, like Peter, my magic had no affect on it because of the tie to this land and him.

I glared at the sliver piece of jewelery as it shone in the dim light several feet away and once again, cursed my mother angrily in my head for bargaining my life just so she could live another fifty years. She'd clearly put off having a second child, or children at all, as my brother had been fifteen years older than I was, and she had been in her forties when he'd been born.

Hatred welled up from inside me and I clenched my hands tightly, wanting to rip out a heart, I'd even be okay if it was a deer, just to do something to stop feeling like my insides were attempting to tear themselves apart.

As I returned to my previous position, I stiffened at the soft footsteps that came towards me, already knowing who it was, and not in the mood to deal with him. I waved my hand, a small cloud of purple haze surrounding me before I moved myself to one of the top branches of a nearby tree, still sitting with my face hidden in my arms.

"Go away, Peter." I could still feel his smugness from my perch and it made me feel even sicker, though the blood that still slowly seeped from my lip didn't help either as I could taste it in my mouth.

"You have Henry under your spell, you don't need me to help you manipulate him anymore, so bugger off." I sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly wishing I was with Emma and the others, and that Neal wasn't somewhere being held by Lost Boys.

"I just want to go home." I whispered softly, my heart clenching and twisting as I slowly looked up, unsurprised to see Peter standing in front of me on the thick branch, his head tilted and his arms crossed., an exasperated scowl set onto his face.

He leaned down, his face close to mine and his breath fanning across my face, the cool air causing another round of stinging to go through my lip as I winced, almost biting my lip again before I stopped and covered it with my hand, not wanting it to get any worse than it was.

"You are home, Lily." He leaned closer and raised his eyebrows as he spoke, voice soothing. "I've told you, you belong with me, here." He waved his hand towards the light through the trees. "That is your family. You don't need to be upset about Henry joining it."

I shut my eyes at the reminder that Henry was now fully under Peter's control, feeling them burn before I whimpered as he gently removed my hand from my sore lip, his cool fingers gently probing the split before he sighed in mock annoyance.

"What am I going to do with you, love?" As I stared at him, he suddenly smirked, his eyes filling with heat that made me shiver as he ran his fingers over my lips again. He pulled a small handkerchief out from his belt and gently dabbed at my lip as I trembled against his gentle ministrations, refusing to look at him as he cleaned the blood from my lips and chin.

With a soft, satisfied 'hmm', Peter pulled the bloodstained cloth away and gently touched my still split lip with cool fingers, his magic gently soothing the cut and closing it, my entire body shivered as he did so, aware that while he was very smug about Henry, he was actually trying to comfort me.

Without looking at him, I sighed as he gently cradled my face, his lips resting against my forehead.

"Thank you." He hushed me softly, gently taking my hand and waving it with his, purple mist surrounding us as I transported us to his treehouse, ending up on the hammock.

I finally glanced up at him, my gaze wary as I remembered the heat in his eyes earlier, and quickly backed away as far as the hammock would allow, aware that being alone with him might not have been the best idea now if he intended on looking at me like that.

I sucked in a harsh breath as Peter reached for me, his eyes nearly glowing as his thin fingers gently brushed against my cheek, before he leaned over me and stared down at me through heated eyes. He leaned down, brushing his lips softly against my neck before he moved up and rested his lips centimeters from mine. He kissed me softly, smirking into the kiss.

"Don't make me show you just how much of a 'bloody demon' I can be, Tiger Lily."

* * *

_As the boys began to dance around the fire, cheering for the newest Lost Boy, I sat silently next to Bae, who was looking miserable as usual while I sat next to him, not wanting to leave him alone. _

_That plan, however, was dashed when Peter stalked towards me, pulled me up, and took me to the seat that sat near the fire, taking me by the waist and setting me onto the seat._

_"Boys! Our Tiger Lily is going to perform a dance for the newest member of our family." He looked at me and bowed as the drums began again and the dancing around the circle resumed. Giving him a dark look, I glanced around until I met Bae's face with a pleading look before Peter's gaze caught mine and he grinned at me as I raised my arms and waved them before I began to spin in a circle, going slow at first and then faster._

_As the boys cheered for me, I met Peter's gaze and shivered at the heat that filled them as I continued to dance, aware that his eyes didn't leave me for the rest of the night._

_It was only later, when the rest of the boys were asleep, that Peter pulled me to him and kissed me, hard and deep, as he rested against a tree, holding me to him tightly to his lean frame as he kissed me until I was breathless and light-headed._

_I shivered as he leaned down, nipping the shell of my ear before he whispered darkly into it and captured my lips again._

_"You're mine, Lily."_

* * *

Curled around me, Peter's breathing was slow and deep as he slept, his eyes closed and his face relaxed as it rested against the top of my head, my own buried in his chest. I sighed, aware that sharing the hammock with him probably wasn't good for me, emotionally and, if Rumple found out, physically as I'm sure Rumple would rip my heart out if he knew the extent of my dealings with Peter Pan.

Neal had an idea, as he'd seen Peter kiss me when we'd both lived on the island, which had almost nearly destroyed my relationship with him as I'd been 'consorting with the enemy'.

I sighed, gently picking at the neck of Peter's tunic, pulling strings from the frayed edges as I occupied my hands, not wanting to go to sleep, as it was rare that Peter was asleep before me.

I used to like trying to stay up later than him, it used to be a game between us, and he usually won more than not, a charming grin of his face as he teased me in the mornings with breathy whispers.

I gently touched his face with trembling fingers as his eyes slid open lazily, green meeting blue, before he smirked down at me and brought his face to mine.

"You win, love."

* * *

**A/N: Lily's dance is pretty much the same as Tiger Lily's dance from Disney's animated _Peter Pan_, which I don't own**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! **

**A big thank you to all the readers of this story!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

You never go.

You're always here, suffocating me.

Under my skin, I cannot run away.

0o0o0o0

I walked with Henry through the trees, grateful that we could get away from the camp for a little while, even if we were still within the sight of the sentries posted near the camp. Henry, having gone back to acting withdrawn after the celebration had ended, a far cry from his behavior last night, had asked if we were allowed to walk and, surprisingly, Peter allowed it before he went off on his own.

I hadn't looked at him all day, my head finally catching up with me and screaming at me about how I'd acted the night before. I'd been so upset and angry that, even though Peter was the cause of it, I'd sought out comfort from him because he was all too willing to provide it.

At least my magic had calmed down, I hadn't had any problems from it and hopefully, it would last the rest of the day. I glanced down at Henry as he walked through the jungle, catching his arm as he almost walked into a patch of Dreamshade.

He gulped, looking up at me with grateful eyes.

"Thanks, Lily." I smiled and tugged him with me, placing an arm around him as we walked back to the camp, passing Felix along the way, who nodded at me before going off into the woods.

"Where does he go?"

"Dunno." I bit my tongue, unease formed in my stomach as I knew Felix was probably going to make sure that they'd properly subdued Neal, as that was the direction they'd dragged him earlier. Without responding, Henry walked ahead of me and headed to his usual spot near the edge of the camp, sitting down on a chest and resting his arms against his knees. I leaned my back against the closest tree and watched the boys as they climbed ropes, cheering and laughing as two of them raced to the top.

I smirked wryly, my head snapped to Henry was I saw him jump off the stump, one of the boys poking him with the sharp end of his spear. I glared towards them when the boy scoffed and stared at Henry in disbelief.

"So you're the kid Pan has been looking for all this time?" He punctuated his words with another poke as Henry backed away.

"Ask him." With a grunt, the boy lunged forward, Henry jumped back in time to avoid being skewered through the stomach, my magic swirled around as my eyes turned red as Henry yelled.

"Stop it!"

The cheering next to me stopped as the boys turned to watch while I glared at the Lost Boy, who continued to smirk at Henry.

"If you can't take this," he smacked Henry with his spear again. "How you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you?" Henry stared at the boy, darting a glance to the stick that rested at his feet as I held back, aware that saving Henry might not be the best idea. I pulled back my magic as the boys behind me began to mutter as Henry continued to look from the stick to the boy in front of him.

As he reached down for it, I ignored the soft hiss of 'yes' from the boys and stared hard at Henry, desperately willing that David's sword fighting had somehow passed down to his grandson.

As the boy lunged at Henry, I watched in silence as Henry managed to parry or avoid the blows, blocking one by holding the stick with both hands as the other boy brought his spear down hard.

I didn't move when a soft swish of wind stirred the hairs on the back of my neck, looking across the camp to see Peter leaning against a tree with one shoulder, his lips twisted up in a smirk.

"Not bad." I looked at him through the corners of my eyes as the Lost boy pulled back from Henry, swinging his spear behind his head and rested it through his arms. Peter pushed away from the tree and walked towards Henry.

"But wouldn't it be more fun if you had real swords?" I watched as the Lost boy's face screwed up as Pan passed him, Henry's hesitant response called my attention back to him.

"I've...never used a real sword."

"This is Neverland." Peter slowly circled Henry, "and you have the heart of the truest believer." He smiled and shook his head at Henry. "You can use whatever you want."

He moved behind Henry and leaned down, his voice raspy as he encouraged the boy, to my growing unease. I had a feeling I wouldn't like this 'game' Peter was playing with Henry anymore than I'd liked 'target practice'.

"You just need to believe, Henry." Peter placed his hand on Henry's shoulder and grabbed his other hand, holding the stick up. "Close your eyes and believe you're holding a real sword."

As Henry closed his eyes and obeyed Peter, I waited with bated breath and gasped as the stick changed into a fecking sword with a soft 'whoosh'.

"Woah!" I moved from the tree as the boys gasped and began to mutter again, while Henry stared at the sword with wonder, causing my stomach to flip uneasily as his face became fierce and he turned to face the boy that had tormented him.

Said boy finally showed some sense, and pulled his spear in front of him, his face wary as he flipped the spear around. As Henry continued to stare at the sword, I made my way Peter, who gently gripped my wrist with his hand as he addressed Henry.

"What are you waiting for?" I glared at Henry as he responded to Peter's command. "Go on." As the Lost Boys cheered him, Henry swung at the other boy, his movements fierce and surprisingly well executed for an untrained kid.

Peter continued yelling, egging Henry on, along with the rest of the boys.

"Go on! Go for it! Keep going!" I darted an annoyed glance at Peter as he sent me an amused smirk before our attention went back to Henry as he cut more than half the other boy's weapon off, his eyes widening as Henry continued swinging, cutting off more of the stick.

"Come on, Henry!" I gasped and jerked as Henry swung, catching the tip of his sword into the other boy's cheek, causing a line of blood to well up as his hand flew up to the cut. Henry stopped and dropped the sword.

I could feel the guilt radiating off him as the boys cheered, his frantic apologies fell on deaf ears as the other boy stared at him.

"I-I'm sorry. It was an accident!"

Peter pulled away from me, panting slightly as he called for Henry.

"Henry, don't you know the best thing about being a Lost Boy?" He leaned down and picked up the hilt of the sword, holding it up before he handed it back to Henry. "You never apologize." Moving next to him, Peter waved a hand to the other boys with a smile.

"Come on!" As they started cheering, Peter clapped Henry on the back and lifted up the sword, his hand falling down as Henry began to smile at the praise he received from the others, holding the sword up himself as I stared at him, forcing a smile on my face as I clapped calmly, all the while wanting to rip the sword from his hands and run away from this place.

As Peter looked at me, I pushed away the despair, knowing that the longer we stayed here, with him, the more entangled we'd become.

And the harder it would be to side with Emma and the others when they arrived for Henry.

After the boys moved over to Henry and surrounded him, patting him on the back and such, Peter moved to me, his gaze victorious as he looked at my mostly blank face. Moving past me, he grabbed my hand and tugged me along with him, his posture relaxed for once so I had a feeling this wouldn't end up with him kissing me against a tree again.

I sighed as we reached another clearing and stared up at him as he turned to face me, reaching and brushing my hair away from my face, his touch causing sparks of my magic to flare from me, to my irritation. I didn't want to feel this way, but if I only blamed magic, I knew that I was just lying to myself.

I did have feelings for Peter, just as I knew he did have feelings for me. Being able to feel the emotions of other's came in handy, especially because I was super sensitive to Peter's emotions as a result of being a part of Neverland, like him.

"You're thinking to hard, love." I smirked wryly as Peter tapped on my forehead lightly, his gaze turning mischievous as he leaned closer. "If I recall, we're tied right now." He smirked and leaned forward. "Now, that won't do at all."

"And why is that?" He grinned cheekily, leaning forward to whisper in my ear.

"Because, Lily. I intend to win." I pulled away, lightly brushing my lips past his before I darted away, throwing my cloak at him as I did so, taking off away from him at a sprint.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

I laughed as growled behind me and pushed myself with my magic, gasping as his hand tried to grab my waist before I swerved away from him, a delighted laugh escaped my lips before I met his predatory gaze head on with a smirk, waving purple mist around me as he lunged for me, his hands catching air as I reappeared behind him.

We continued on like this for a while, I ran from him while he tried to catch me, though he did several times, only letting go when I transported myself away from him, laughing as he snarled playfully at me. It was only after I began to run out of energy that I stopped, allowing him to catch me and pick me up, spinning us in circles before he fell onto the ground, me resting above him as we both panted.

I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him, his hands gently stroked through my loose hair as he looked down at me, his heated eyes burning into mine as he held me possessively to his lean chest.

"You can't leave." I blinked and stared at him as he continued to look at me, his hands gently twisting my hair around them as he leaned down and kissed me. As he kissed me long and lightly, his hushed whispers between kisses made me shake.

"Promise me, that you won't leave again." As he sat up, pulling me with him and cradling me on his lap, I stared up at him and gripped the neck of his tunic, biting my lip, not surprised when he leaned down and kissed me, soothing my lip with his tongue.

"Don't make it bleed again, love."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me like I was daft.

"Because, I don't like seeing you bleed." I raised an eyebrow, pulling my sleeve up and flashing the thin scar at him.

"As I recall, you did this." He huffed like a little boy and rolled his eyes.

"We were playing a game and your arm got in the way." I narrowed my eyes, smirking inwardly as I realized I had a way to beat him at his own game.

"Well, you said you don't like me being hurt." He nodded, looking bored as his fingers danced along my waist. "Keeping me from the others and my home, is hurting me." His fingers abruptly dug into my waist as his eyes narrowed dangerously, the green darkening as his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Don't pretend you don't want to be here. With me." He smirked darkly, his eyes burning as he pulled me closer to him, his fingers still lightly digging into my skin. He pressed his cheek against mine as he whispered softly.

"You came to me every night, for the last twenty-eight years, in your dreams." I stiffened, unable to counter that as I knew it was true.

Before Rumple had broken the curse on me, I'd had dreams of a green-eyed boy every night, I used to wake up crying and not knowing why I felt that way. After I'd remembered who I was, it had only gotten worse. I'd woken up screaming more than once, which hadn't made Ruby or Granny very happy, as I'd lived at the inn with them.

I looked away as he chuckled viciously, grabbing my chin and forcing me to meet his gaze.

"You wanted to be with me, you always used to cry for me in your sleep and your dreams." He smiled at my expression of surprise. "I had the shadow checking up on you, once I'd realized where you'd gone."

I reacted to that before I could stop myself.

"Why the hell didn't you have the damn thing bring me to you when you found me!?"

I clapped my hands over my mouth with a loud slap as Peter's face lit up, his smirk turning into a dark grin as he removed my hands from my face and pulled me to him, his free hand tangling in my hair as he tilted my face up to his.

"Because, love. I'm a vindictive boy."

He kissed me, swallowing my ragged gasp with his mouth as he pried my lips open, his tongue meshing with mine as he cupped my face with both of his hands, tangling his fingers in my hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand gripping his messy hair tightly.

I pulled away once, whispering against his lips as he smirked before sealing his lips to mine again.

"Don't make me set you on fire."

* * *

"Come on, love." Peter wrapped an arm around me, his voice filled with dark excitement. "We've got a meeting to attend." I raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me while we moved through the jungle, his arms going around me as he made to clearly fly.

"What meeting?" I glanced around as we flew, a thought struck me as we did so. "Why haven't you been flying recently?" He used to fly all the time when I lived here before, which was why I managed to never escape the first few weeks, the bloody imp always caught me and did it while flying so I wouldn't struggle as much.

He glared down at me, his expression dark.

"I told you, the magic here is dying." I fell silent, unwilling to argue again after earlier and remained silent as Peter flew us to one of the peaks, near the spring. I jerked away from him as he set me down, anger pouring through me as I glared at him.

"I'm not drinking the damned water!" He simply smirked and raised a finger to his lips before he moved down the slope, past the Dreamshade wines that cleared out of the way with a wave of his hands. As I followed, he calmly explained what we were doing here.

"I'm not here for that." He turned to me, his smirk filled with malice as I gazed at him uneasily.

"Then what are we doing?" He glanced down the slope and pointed, my eyes going wide as I leaned over and saw the familiar forms of David and Hook. I glanced at him as he wrapped his arm around me, my heart going cold as I saw David double over in obvious pain as Hook helped him climb the rocks.

"We're here to offer Hook an deal he can't refuse."


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Well hope you enjoy the next chapter of Lily and Peter Pan's story!**

**As always, please read and review!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

I know that I can find, a fire in your eyes.

I'm going all the way, get away please.

You take the breath right out of me.

0o0o0o0

I remained still as Peter moved, unwilling to do anything that harmed Hook or David, especially because David looked like he was on death's door. My heart jumped at that thought and I turned to face Peter as I felt the blood drain from my face.

"David was poisoned." Peter smirked as I continued. "With Dreamshade." I stared at him as my breathing accelerated, somehow managing to hold myself up as my knees began to shake. With a soft gasp, I fell to my hands and knees, digging my fingers into the dirt as I realized that David wasn't going home.

He was going to die.

"And soon, by the look of it." I didn't look up as Peter spoke, numbly realizing I'd said the alst sentecne out loud. With a tsk, Peter reached down and gripped my arms, pulling me up before he brushed a hand against my wet cheek, shaking his head.

"Oh, don't cry, love." I raised my eyes to meet his dark ones, watching as they softened ever so slightly at the sight of my tear-filled eyes. "I'm about to put an end to his agony, with a bit of help from Killian, of course." As if a daze, I allowed Peter to lead me away from the ledge and down it, towards where Hook was standing with a rope, getting ready to swing it down to where I knew David was.

"Don't pull him up yet." I stood behind Peter as he spoke. "I want to talk. Alone." With a resigned sigh, Hook threw the homemade rope down, stalking forward a few paces.

"What do you want?"

"To offer you a deal." I slowly slid away from Peter as he continued, biting my lip when Hook's eyes widened. "Come back and work for me, like the old days." Peter grabbed my waist, holding me lightly, his fingers dancing along my covered skin.

Hook chuckled softly, his worried eyes focused on me. "I don't miss the old days." He darted a look at Peter, his eyes flickering between us. "And I don't think Lady Lillith does either."

Ignoring that jab, Peter held me to him, his voice low.

"What if I were to offer you something very hard to come by?" I didn't move as Peter moved us forward, suddenly placing us right in front of Hook. "Passage off the island."

"Still not interested." Hook rolled his eyes before he darted a glance at me, shaking his head.

"What if I were to sweeten the deal?" Peter raised his eyebrows with a charming smile. "You can take someone with you-" He turned us around just as Hook tried to reach for my hand, and walked away a few steps before he turned back. "Emma."

Hook smirked and looked down. "Emma would never leave her son."

"She did once before." Peter raised his head, smirking and stalked forward a few steps, leaving me behind him. "And you can be there to pick up the pieces." As Hook lowered his gaze again, Peter paced away from me as he spoke.

"We've known each other a very long time, Killian." He turned back to face the silent pirate. "We've done business before. And I think this is the perfect time to restart that relationship."

Hook slowly turned his head towards Peter, face blank. "What if I'm not interested?"

"Of course you are." Peter's face twisted darkly as he walked forward. "Because that's what I've always liked about you. You're good at surviving." I remained silent as Hook flickered his eyes at me, swallowing when I realized he was probably about to try something.

Hook looked away from Peter and around once, gazing down as he spoke in a quiet voice. "What do you want me to do?"

"Be in my employ. Do my dirty work." I clenched my teeth as I realized exactly what Peter's 'dirty work' was.

"What dirty work?" Peter simply moved his head.

"When the times comes, I'll let you know." I slowly moved forward, staring at both of them as I came up a few feet beside them and shivered at the dark look on Peter's face. "But first, I need a signal that you've taken my deal."

"So my word right now wouldn't be good enough?" I suppressed a smile at Hook's insulted tone, staring hard at the both of them as Peter smirked without humor.

"You know me." With a soft 'whoosh' Peter moved behind Hook, leaning towards him. "I like action." I met Hook's gaze as Peter continued, slowly inching my ways towards the leather-clad pirate.

"I'll know you've taken my deal when I see the prince's dead body up on that peak." I sucked in a deep breath, pain coursing through me that I had been right about Peter's plan. I looked away from Peter's face and the vicious expression it held.

Hook glanced up at said peak and turned to the teenager in front of him. "Oh, you'll see that anyway. He's on his last legs, thanks to dreamshade." Peter leaned closer, his face darker than I'd seen it in a long time.

"I wanna see you kill him before the poison." As he slowly walked around Hook to me, he continued, his voice low and raspy before he raised it. "I want to see your hook inside his body."

"And what if I don't take your offer?" Hook followed Peter, his eyes flickering to me. Peter leaned forward, whispering darkly in Hook's ear.

"Remember the last time you didn't listen to me?" Breathing harshly, he brought his hand up, holding a small bottle of rum. "Have a drink, you know it always helps you think." Hook jerked the bottle away from the teen as Peter moved back to me, making us disappear just as the panting and grunting David heaved himself over the cliff, cutting of my scream for help.

I jerked away from Peter as soon as we arrived at the peak, falling onto my arse as I scrambled away from him, horror filling me as I stared up at him in disgust. My magic reacted to my call, fire filling my palms as my head began to ache, my entire body tensing as it reacted at being called to threaten Peter.

I held my hands up as Peter moved towards me, pushing back further and resting against the stone wall.

"Don't touch me!" He leaned down, resting on one knee as I started to breathe heavily, gripping my hair with my still fire covered hands and clenching it between my fingers, letting out choked gasps of air as the last few minutes hit me like a sledgehammer.

Peter wanted Hook to kill David, and had promised him passage off the island with Emma, who I knew Hook had feelings for, if he murdered David. I gulped in much-needed air as white spots danced through my vision, realizing that I had most likely experienced a panic attack.

After several moments, I calmed down, rationalizing that Hook wasn't dumb enough to accept Peter's words at face value, though Hook knew as much as I did that Peter never broke his promises.

The fact that I was back in Neverland, with him, just as he'd promised me, was a clear example.

Slowly, I slid my hands out of my hair, grateful that I couldn't set myself on fire anymore and rested my head against the cool stone behind me, closing my eyes as they began to burn again. With a heavy sigh, I pushed myself up on shaky legs, allowing my hair to hide my face as I turned from Peter and rubbed my face, managing to use my magic to keep me upright as I trembled like a leaf.

Dimly, I felt Peter pulling me into his embrace, his lips gently soothing my tear-stained face as he cradled my limp form against his. With a chuckle, he pressed a soft kiss against my forehead, gently moving my limp form around as he moved us away from the peak, gently setting me on my feet after several moments. A quick glance told me we were right outside the camp and I turned to face Peter

"'ll be back later, love." His husky whisper tickled my ear as I stared up at him, his voice raising as he stood up, calling to someone I didn't register was there at first.

"Felix! Get her back to camp, make sure she's taken care of." I glared at him as Felix leaned down, grabbing my waist with one arm and yanked me up, as Peter leaned forward, his breath fanning across my face as he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Lily. I'll be back before you know it." Before I could blink, Peter reached forward, slipping something around my neck before he turned around, stalking back in to the jungle and disappearing. With a sigh, I pulled away from Felix, my legs no longer feeling like jelly, and stalked into the camp.

With a gasp, I waved my hand in front of my face, freezing the dagger inches from my face before I looked past it and glared at the laughing Lost Boy. I gripped the dagger before I could think about it, and threw it at him, pinning him against the nearest tree.

I watched his face go pale as a small line of blood welled up on the side of his face where the knife had cut him with bitter satisfaction.

Felix chuckled from behind me, his voice mocking as he walked past me.

"There's a reason she's called Tiger Lily." He turned to me, the corner of his lips tweaked up in a small smirk as he pulled his club from its resting place on his shoulder. HE waved the club at me, gesturing around.

"Go on, Tiger Lily." He pointed at the Lost Boy who had thrown the knife. "Show them."

I smirked, suddenly feeling more like Tiger Lily than I had in ages as I summoned a stick to my outstretched hand as the boy pulled the dagger loose and picked up his own stick, my eyes narrowing as I saw the pointed end laced with dreamshade.

Felix smirked and backed away towards Henry, who was watching the scene with unease and fascination. He'd never seen me fight with anything other than magic, so he was probably pretty curious about my ability to fight with a pretend sword.

I moved first, lunging at the boy, who dodged and tried to swipe at me, meeting air as I spun around and caught his arm with a harsh slap before I began to attack quickly and harshly, backing him up several feet as the boys cheered around us.

Finally, I dove as he lunged angrily at me, catching the back of his leg with my foot and knocked him off-balance, causing him to drop the spear. I caught the weapon and, as he pulled himself up, crossed them over his neck, the dreamshade inches from piercing his skin.

I kept my face blank as I pulled away, throwing the spears to the side as the rest of the boys crowded around me, slapping my back and, the few that I knew from before, even placed their arms around me, cheering that their 'princess' was finally back.

As Henry hugged me, I turned at the sound of clapping to meet Felix's proud gaze as he clapped loudly, his lips twisted up in a smirk as I smiled back at him, suddenly feeling like I belonged here, with these boys.

And Peter.

My heart clenched, though I kept smiling as Felix smirked and held my gaze as I allowed myself to be swallowed up by Henry and the other boys. Inwardly, I raged against my train of thought, reminding me that Henry and I were prisoners here, no matter what happened.

And what scared me the most was that I didn't feel like a prisoner anymore.

I felt like the Lost Girl Peter had always said I was.

* * *

I sat silently with Henry, laughing softly with him as he went over how awesome the fight looked. We faced away from the rest of the boys, whispering quietly to each other.

"Since when did you know how to do any of that?" I shrugged off my cloak and placed it down beside me, darting him a shy smile.

"Your grandpa taught me, both of them." I teased as he chuckled again before he took his sword and began to draw in the dirt for several moments before he stopped and leaned on the hilt, staring at the drawing silently as I looked to him and the drawing in confusion.

I jerked my head when Henry jumped and stood up, the boy from before standing in front of us as I stared up at them.

"I don't want to fight again, okay?" I smiled at the remorse Henry showed, grateful that Peter's lesson about apologizing hadn't taken full effect. The boy ignored Henry's sword and flipped his stick over, pushing the pointed end into the ground. I stood, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder lightly.

"I didn't come to fight. I came to deliver a message." He glanced at me once before moving closer and pushing us closer to the jungle, his voice lowering.

"Your family is here."

"What?" Henry looked at me as I started in surprise, wondering why this boy was telling Henry something that I knew Peter had forbidden them from saying.

"They're on the island, trying to find you." I narrowed my eyes and scanned the boy before I started violently when I realized he didn't have a heart.

Regina.

I quickly glanced at Henry as he shook his head.

"Y-y-you're making this up." He glanced at me and I sighed inwardly knowing he was saying this to protect me, that if Peter knew I'd told Henry about the rescue party, he'd be more than pissed. "Because I cut your cheek. You're trying to get back at me."

The boy remained expressionless as he reached into his pocket.

"I'm not making it up. Look." He pulled out half of a compact mirror and handed it to Henry as I moved behind him, staring into it as Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina's faces appeared on it and the boy walked away.

"Henry! Lily!" Regina smiled.

"Henry, can you hear me?" Emma's face lit up as she addressed her son.

"Mom?"

Mary Margaret leaned closer to Emma, her smile widening.

"I'm here too, Henry!"

"No," I glanced at him in surprise as he shook his head and glanced over at the silent boy standing guard. "This is a trick."

"No. No, it's not a trick!" Emma's voice turned frantic and I winced at the desperate tone of her voice. "Henry, I promise you this is real."

I glanced back at the mirror as Henry did, unable to stop smiling at Emma's words.

"Kid, it's Operation: Cobra Rescue. It's us."

"Y-you're here?"

Emma lifted it up higher, all three of their smiling faces filled the small mirror as his mother nodded.

"Yes. We're coming to get you." I smiled at the breathless joy in her voice, stiffening as Peter's aura slid around me and jerked my head around, gripping Henry's shoulder tightly before I looked back at the mirror.

"There's someone coming, it's Pan." Their faces fell as Henry looked around me to see Peter stalking through the foliage, and he turned back to them quickly.

"I-I gotta go"

'Henry!" I winced at their desperate voices as Henry repeated his statement, his own voice frantic now.

"I gotta go!"

"We love you!" I smiled at Regina's proclamation before Henry looked away and threw the small mirror behind us, the glass shattering softly as he walked away from it to the camp.

I glanced at the shattered glass once before I waved my hand, the mirror disappearing far away from the camp. I turned back to Henry as Peter walked to Felix, his face breaking out into a grin as Felix pointed at me. As he turned to me, my breath hitched in my chest as he walked towards me, clapping Felix on the shoulder along the way, and stopped in front of me, his words causing my heart to stop before he leaned down and kissed me, ignoring Henry's shocked gasp.

"Welcome home, Tiger Lily."


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to all of my lovely readers!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

You will consume me.

But I can't walk away.

0o0o0o0

"Felix said you looked right a home back there." I sat on the rocks of the cove, staring into the water as Peter continued skipping rocks further down the beach, his pleased voice echoing around me.

I remained silent and drew my knees up closer to my chest, still upset that he'd kissed me in front of Henry. Like when Bae had seen it, Henry accused me of 'sleeping with the enemy'. I groaned into my hands as I remembered his wording, though technically I was sharing a bed with Peter, at least the nights when the immortal deigned to sleep.

"Like you never left." I rolled my eyes and huffed, pulling myself up off the rocks before I looked longingly at the water, though I wasn't stupid enough to swim through mermaid infested waters, especially in the dark.

"Well I did." I glared pointedly at his back as he continued to skip rocks. "As you enjoy reminding me." He chuckled, picking up another smooth rock and flung it out into the calm waters, chuckling softly as it skipped more than a dozen times.

"Cheater."

He turned to me with cheeky smirk and walked towards me, reaching up and lifting me off the rocks by my waist, his touch light yet firm as he suddenly spun me around, laughing at my soft cry of delight as I grabbed onto his shoulders.

I smiled down at him as he lowered me slowly, kissing me suddenly before my feet touched the ground. The kiss was insistent and needy as he moved his mouth against mine slowly, kissing me with long and deep pulls of his lips before he ran his tongue along the seam of my lips, his lips curling into a smirk as I whimpered when his tongue touched mine.

After several minutes, he pulled away and slowly set me down on the sand, leaning his head on mine as I rested against his chest, dimly feeling it throb at my touch as his arms tightened around me suddenly, his grip tight and possessive.

I glanced up at him as he pulled his head off mine, his green eyes dark and hungry as he stared at me silently before he leaned down and claimed my lips again, rougher than before as he pulled me tight against his body.

I responded in kind, kissing back fiercely as I felt his lips move up in a smirk again, lightly nipping his bottom lip before I gripped his hair tightly as he did the same to mine.

I was the one who pulled away first, breathing harshly as my lungs burned and leaned my forehead up against his as he leaned down, his lips still set in a smirk.

"I have missed you, love."

I smiled faintly as he chuckled and pressed a quick kiss against my lips, then again, and again, giving me soft, butterfly like kisses before he pulled away and gazed down at me.

His hands gently wandered down to my waist and across my back as I shivered lightly, staring up at him as he opened his mouth.

"Let's go home."

We ended up walking back to the camp, which I didn't mind though I could see it bothered him that he clearly didn't have the energy to fly. He nodded at the two sentries as we passed them, one of them smiled cheekily at me as I passed.

I rolled my eyes inwardly, aware that I was surrounded by hormonal, teenage boys that had all seen Peter kiss me. While they wouldn't say anything openly, I knew they were probably talking all about it, though the older boys already knew about Peter and I, as they'd been there when I'd lived here.

Henry was passed out near the fire, along with a few other boys that were lazing about, all clearly too tired to play, which wasn't surprising as the sun had started to peek over the treetops.

I glanced sadly at Henry as I passed, hoping that he'd forgive me for not telling him about my relationship with Peter before, though I was never entirely sure as to what kind of relationship I had with Peter half the time.

Good mood completely gone, I sullenly went straight to the hammock when we reached the treehouse, slipped off my boots and curled under the thin blanket. I sighed and closed my eyes as Peter's body rested behind mine, wrapping around me with his wiry form, his heat radiating into my back as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Within moments, his breathing evened out and deepened, making me smile fondly as I turned in his arms, the movement causing his eyes to snap open.

He leaned forward and touched his nose against mine, gently rubbing before he pulled away and rested his head on his arm, staring down at me.

"You're worried, about Henry." I glared at him, my displeasure surging forth at the reminder that he was the reason Henry thought I'd betrayed him. "Don't be." He smirked charmingly as I raised an eyebrow in annoyance, huffing when he chuckled huskily.

"I was lying to him," I looked down in shame, I knew better than anyone that Henry hated being lied to, having heard him vent about first Regina, and then when he'd learned that Emma had lied to him about his father being dead when we'd found Neal. "He'll never forgive me for that."

"You weren't lying."

"Yes, I was. He asked how you and Felix knew me and I told him I'd lived here before, when I should have told him that you had a special interest in me." His eyebrow raised at my wording but he shook his head, smirking again as he reached up to play with my hair.

"You told him what he asked, that you knew me from living here before. He didn't ask specifics, and" he was suddenly hovering over me, his lips over mine as he smirked darkly, his eyes glinted in the dim light. "He probably shouldn't know specifics."

Smirking, he kissed me hard, his body pressing against mine while I shivered and wrapped an arm around his neck and shoulders, pulling him closer as he growled low in his throat. I shivered harder as he moved from my mouth, placing cool, open-mouth kisses along my jaw-line and down my neck and throat.

I sighed softly, tilting my head to the side as Peter placed a soft kiss on my exposed collarbone, gently nuzzling his cool nose against me before he moved his head back up, staring at me as I swallowed thickly, suddenly very aware of the emotion coming off of him. It was the same emotion that I'd felt since I'd first met him, all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest with Rumple, when the boy before me had made me feel, no matter how brief, for the first time in years.

People said he didn't have a heart, and while I was almost positive that was true, he somehow had a heart around me. His chest would react when I touched him, in any manner and it felt like a heart would. I blinked as he leaned down again, torn from my musings as he kissed me gently, with slow, soft pulls of his lips as he gently nipped my lower lip, soothing it briefly with his cool tongue.

"Stop thinking, Lily." I swallowed again at the look in his eye and the emotions I felt but, didn't fight him as he moved his head down to mine again, his kiss far more insistent and deeper, crowding around me until all I could feel, taste and smell was him. His soft whisper against my lips was triumphant and dark, though I offered no protest to his statement as he captured my lips again.

"You're mine."

* * *

"Henry, please."

"No. You lied to me." I huffed, grabbed Henry's shirt collar and pulled him with me away from the camp, painfully aware of the lost boys listening in as they pretended to play games with daggers. One of them had already cut his finger and he'd decided to wave the bloody appendage around, getting said blood everywhere until I'd tripped him, to the amusement of the other boys.

I'd been trying to talk to Henry for a good hour now, and he was finally responding with verbally instead of just ignoring me or shrugging.

"I didn't lie." At his pointed, 'really' look, I winced. "You didn't ask what my relationship with Pan was, you just asked how I knew him. And I told you the truth." I fell silent as he stared at me, his brow creased as he thought over my words. After several moments, I tentatively offered my arms, letting out a relieved sigh when his features softened and he rushed into them, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Henry."

"Just don't keep information from me, remember. Operation: Cobra rescue." I smiled softly as he rested against me, his voice quiet and sad.

"I want to go home, Lily. But, I also want to help Pan and Neverland."

I heaved a ragged sigh as my heart twisted but I pulled back and smiled at him brightly.

"Well, we'll see about getting it done." I ruffled his hair lightly, "both of them."

His answering smile made me wince inwardly as he walked back towards his usual spot and went back to watching the boys as they played with knives again, this time clearly paying more attention as there were no more accidents. I sighed and leaned against the closest tree, staring at Henry as I drifted back to the last little boy I'd made that promise to.

* * *

_"Bae!" He pulled away from me roughly as I touched his arm, his eyes filled with hurt as I winced and pulled back as if he'd slapped me._

_"Don't come near me! You're one of them now!"_

_I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly._

_"That's not true!" He bitterly laughed once, glaring at me through pain-filled eyes._

_"You were kissing him! I'm a boy but that doesn't mean I'm stupid!" I stared at him before I looked away from his accusing, hurt filled stare and glared at the ground, clenching my hands into fists as he continued._

_"You promised you'd get us home! You lied to me!" I jerked my head up as I met his eyes as they welled up with tears. "Just like everyone else! Like him!"_

_"I didn't lie! I'm still going to get you home!" He fell silent, his eyes wide as he registered my words, my own shutting tightly as the realization of what I'd said sank in._

_"Y-you aren't coming with me, are you?" I looked away, swallowing with difficulty as I remembered my promise to Peter just a few weeks ago. With a sigh, I turned to Bae and gave him the honesty he demanded from me._

_"No."_

* * *

So, you seem much better than the other night." I glanced away from the fire, meeting Felix's amused gaze, one hand holding his club over his shoulder while the other held onto his belt. I shrugged, unwilling to talk to Felix about this, even though we'd been close before.

Well, as close as one could get to the somewhat emotionally constipated Lost Boy that also happened to be Peter Pan's second-in-command.

"We talked."

"Good." I sent him a small but dark glare, gently sparking him with a burst of magic and scowled when he didn't even twitch, his mouth curving around the stick he chewed on. With a smirk, he bowed his head and stalked away, turning around briefly and calling to me softly.

"Oh, and Pan was looking for you earlier."

I turned to meet his blank gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"For what?"

"I'm not sure, but he looked far more pleased than usual."

I fought the urge to blush as Felix sent me a knowing smirk and turned around, passing Peter himself as he walked out of camp, nodding at his leader before he disappeared into the jungle.

Said leader stared at me heatedly, my throat going dry as he walked over to Henry before I turned back to the fire and groaned into my hands, despair crushing me as I realized that everything was all screwed up, especially now.

I fought the urge to scream as I remembered my promise to Henry, that I'd get us both home.

Only, I wasn't too sure that I even wanted to go home anymore.

Disturbed by my thoughts, I stood up and walked into the jungle, intent on finding somewhere to think about everything. As the light from the camp got dimmer and the surrounding area got darker, I glanced around, unprepared to see two bamboo cages hanging from trees.

With a wave of my hand, I was level with the nearest cage and gasped in shock and horror as I gazed in at the person's features.

"Wendy!?"

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter, the next one shall be much longer!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Diclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters. **

**I apologize for not getting this up earlier, but I hope the length makes up for it! **

**And a happy thanksgiving to you all!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

For once don't be so weak.

Back up the feelings that you claim now.

Fall deeper into a world, that you can't explain.

0o0o0o0

_I entered the shop, glancing around for my boss briefly before I called softly for him._

_"Mr. Gold?"_

_Soft shuffling met my ears and I glanced at the door to the back room as Gold limped out of it, holding a box in his hand as he leaned on his can heavily. I moved forward, taking the box from his hands as he grunted his thanks._

_"Thank you, Lillian." I nodded, gently placing the ornately carved, wooden box on the counter as he moved to stand next to me, sighing deeply as I leaned onto the counter and glanced up at him._

_"What is this?" He gave a forced chuckle before opening the box, pulling out a small, purple pouch. I glanced at it curiously as he pulled the drawstring, cupped his hand and poured an almost glowing, blue powder into said hand._

_He glanced down at the powder, his brow furrowed as he remained silent. After several moments, I straightened up, concerned for my mentor as he simply stared at the strange powder._

_"Mr. Gold, are you all right?"_

_He blinked once before he looked back at me and smiled._

_"Yes, and you will be too."_

_Before I could respond to his strange wording, he brought his full palm to his mouth and gently blew the dust at me, causing me to inhale deeply as my head began to feel heavy. Vision swimming, I glanced dimly at him as he smiled softly and touched my shoulder._

_"It's time to remember who you are, Dearie."_

_I groaned softly as my vision blurred until it went black, my last thoughts filled with nothing but confusion with Gold's words._

_With a soft shriek, I jerked up on the couch I rested on, staring around wildly before I clutched at my head and groaned as it throbbed fiercely._

_"You all right, Dearie?" I glanced over to see Rumple standing in the doorway, leaning on his cane. I jerked suddenly, my mind blanking as I realized what I'd just called him. As I stared at him with wide eyes, I slowly opened my mouth, my words shaky and unsure._

_"Rumpelstiltskin?"_

_He nodded, letting out a relieved and shaky laugh as I stared at him, then myself in wonder and shock._

_"Welcome back, Lillith."_

_"How...What..." I fell silent as I stared at him in growing shock and looked down at myself again, bringing my hand up to my face as I watched it tremble before Rumple's hand covered it, his own shaking._

_"But...the curse-" He cut me off as he sat down next to my legs, resting his hands on his cane._

_"Was successful. For twenty years, we've been living in another world. One without magic." I glanced up at him in horror before I tried to call my magic to me, gasping in shock when nothing happened, not inside me or in my hands as I stared at them._

_"But, what about Snow White and Charming? What about their child?" He hushed me softly, waving his hand around._

_"The Princess and her Prince are here, their child is not though. We're all trapped in this town, their daughter is somewhere else in this world." He stared at me hard, his eyes worried._

_"We can't let Regina know that you've regained your memories. She might already suspect that I know, and we can't draw more suspicion to ourselves." I glanced down at myself again, a thought striking me._

_"Why do I look like I'm still seventeen?"_

_"We are all cursed to be stuck here for eternity, never changing, never aging." I raised an eyebrow at that last part, confused._

_"You and I are partially immortal already." He huffed at me, muttering softly as I glared at him._

_"Well, now we will never change. Ever." My glare lost heat as his words slowly sunk in and cold depair suddenly gripped my chest tightly._

_"So, we're stuck here. Forever."_

_He nodded gravely, placing a hand on my shoulder as I stared at him numbly, the gravity of the situation hitting me like a ton of bricks._

_"I'm afraid so, Lillith."_

_I glanced at him in despair as I looked around, recognizing the pawn shop that Rumple, well, Mr. Gold now, owned. And where I worked for him as his assistant. I finally looked back at him, my eyes going to his cane as I put two and two together._

_"Your injury, from the Ogre Wars." He nodded, his hand tightening on the handle of his cane._

_"Yes. Magic fixed it so, because we're stuck in this world, I'm a cripple again." I glanced away at the irritation in his voice before I glared at him._

_"You're the one that gave Regina that damn curse in the first place."_

* * *

Breathing hard, I pushed through the jungle as I tried not to set the entire place on fire, my magic swirling inside me as I half-heartedly tried to calm myself down and, unsurprisingly, I wasn't do a very good job at it.

I stalked through the jungle, glaring at the few lost boys I ran across, my magic sending them scattering away from me as I reached out, searching for Peter. I narrowed my eyes when I saw him across the clearing, standing with Felix, their heads close together and their faces serious. I snarled softly and walked forward, Peter's head snapping towards me as I lashed out at him with my magic.

He raised an eyebrow, glanced at Felix and whispered something before the other boy nodded and walked off without a backwards glance as Peter warily stared at me, clearly not expecting this level of anger from me, especially after this morning.

I pushed that thought aside and stalked towards him, stopping far enough away that he couldn't touch me but close enough that he could feel my magic crackling around me.

"What the hell is Wendy doing in a fecking cage?" I clenched my teeth together hard when he raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a soft chuckle, moving back a step as he reached to me, his hand missing my cheek as I moved out of his reach.

"That's what you're so upset about?" He moved closer, his eyes narrowing as I moved back again, my expression matching his. "She's just a girl, Lily. And, well, is a bit of an insurance piece in this game."

"She's an innocent girl, Peter." I was suddenly in front of him, snapping up into his face. "Let her go!"

I blinked when I realized how close I was to him and stumbled back a few steps in shock as I realized what I'd just done.

I'd moved without a spell, like he could.

I glanced up at him in shock as he smirked down at me, his eyes searching my stunned gaze.

"The island is changing you." He stalked towards me as I backed away from him, shaking my head as I desperately willed his words false, knowing that if it was true, I'd become tied to this island like him.

And it wouldn't just be his will holding me here.

The island itself, the magic that Neverland held, would stop me from being able to return home permanently.

I moved myself across the clearing, away from him as I took off at a run, brushing past a stunned Henry and Felix, uncaring as the former called after me, his voice fading as I grabbed at my head and transported myself again, not sure where I ended up but fell to my knees, dimly hearing a stunned gasp.

I glanced up through blurry eyes and, as the person before me came into focus, I gaped in shock as the familiar blonde fairy stood in front of me.

"Tiger Lily?"

"Tinker Bell?"

Without a thought, I lurched up and hugged the stunned woman tightly, relieved when she returned the hug, pressing my face into her shoulder as she gently soothed me, her hand stroking my head.

"Shh, Lils, it's all right." She pulled away and gently touched my chin with a small smile, her arm going around my shoulder as she turned and eld us away.

"Now, come on and tell Auntie Tink all about it."

She steered us through the jungle until we reached the ladder to her home and soon enough, we were sitting by her fire pit, both clutching cups of tea as she started the conversation,

"When they told me you were on this island, I had a feeling it wasn't good." I looked away, cradling my tea as she glanced at me over the rim of her cup.

"I was kidnapped with Henry, when the two that worked for Peter tried to take him, they apparently had orders to take me too." I stared into the tea silently for a moment. "I guess they thought that their 'home office' was going to dissect me or something."

She wrinkled her nose before setting down the cup and reached over to grasp my hands, her eyes worried and searching.

"Has Pan...done anything to you?" I winced at the question but shrugged lightly.

"Nothing I can't handle." She tsked softly in her throat, sending me a dirty look as she squeezed my hands tighter.

"Don't give me that, we both know your magic can't do anything to him." She sent me another worried glance, giving me a quick once over that made me stiffen and shake my head.

"He doesn't abuse me, Tink." I looked down, fighting back a blush as I remembered exactly what he does to me. "He just, well..." I glanced at her knowing expression before I looked away again, chuckling sheepishly as she smiled knowingly before sobering up.

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life but," She touched my hand again and I looked at her silently. "Pan's dangerous, you know that. Especially because of your tie to him. I can take you to the others, to Emma and Hook." She leaned closer, her voice lowering. "If you can get away, you need to take the chance, Lils."

I blinked back tears at the reminder of what had happened earlier with Peter and I sucked in a harsh breath when the hot tears began coursing down my face and turned to meet Tink's worried eyes.

"It's too late for that, Tink." I gave a choked, bitter laugh as she moved next to me and took me into her arms, shushing me softly as I cried into her shoulder.

"It's far too late."

* * *

I walked down the beach sniffling softly and rubbed at my sore eyes, gently channeling the soothing magic into them as I did so. After leaving Tink's, and promising the worried fairy that I'd consider her offer of help, I wandered around, hoping that I'd run into Emma and the others but soon gave up after I'd wandered around for hours, finally ending up at the beach.

I wrapped my arms around myself tightly, shivering as a breeze blew across the beach as I walked further along it before I stopped and stared out into the ocean. I sighed shakily as the waves crashed over my boots, not bothering to move as the cold water soaked into the leather.

Without a thought, I took a short step into the water, the waves now coming up to my calves and, as I took another step forward, gasped sharply as an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the water, jerking wildly in Peter's hold as he turned me to face him, his eyes fierce as he ignored my struggles.

"I've told you before, love. You aren't getting away from me." He smirked and leaned forward. "And you know it, or you wouldn't of told Tinker Bell that you couldn't leave with the others."

I stopped struggling and snarled angrily at him, wishing that I could set him on fire.

"It's none of your bloody business! What I talk about with Tinker Bell or anyone else-" I let out a muffled shriek as his lips suddenly covered mine, his kiss hard and possessive as he gripped my waist and shoulders tightly, clutching me against him as he did so.

I finally managed to jerk my face away from his, spitting angrily at him as he simply proceeded to press kisses against my jaw and neck, ignoring my struggles and pressing against me, causing me to freeze suddenly.

"Whatever you do, is my business, Lily." He breathed harshly against my face, his voice dark and trembling. "You are mine." He gently kissed my cheek once before he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against my forehead as I stared up at him in shock.

"And you know it, don't you."

I sagged against him, not bothering to refute his claim as we both knew he was right. I didn't want to leave, I'd never wanted to leave, no matter what I'd said. With a soft sigh, he leaned his head against mine as he gently cradled me against him, his lips gently pressing against the top of my head.

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, Love." I remained silently as he drew me into his arms and curled against his chest as he picked me up, meeting his gaze as he stared down at me, his eyes stormy.

As he started to walk, I tangled my fingers in his collar and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against his exposed chest. I settled into his chest silently as he pulled me closer to him, his heat spreading through my body as I shivered.

I ignored the dark triumph that rolled off him in waves as he leaned down, kissing me deeply before he pulled away and gently set me down when we reached the jungle, taking my hand and leading me away from the beach.

"It's time to go and remind Rumple about my," he chuckled darkly and he glanced back at me. "Generosity."

We ended up at the small campsite I'd been at with Neal just a few days earlier and I stared silently as Rumple performed a spell that I knew was to see the future. I furrowed my brow, knowing that there was no way you could see the future here, since time was unchanging.

With a wave of his hand, Peter had a small skillet resting on Rumple's fire, with eggs in a basket cooking on it before he sighed loudly.

"You can't see the future here." Rumple jerked up, his eyes flying open as he took in Peter and I, his eyes dating to me before they fixed warily on Peter as the boy paced. "It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still."

Rumple stared at him hard before looking at me and I swallowed at the relief in his eyes before he addressed Peter, his tone calm.

"I may not see the future here but I can make one happen." Peter raised his eyebrows as I looked uneasily away, hoping that this little conversation wouldn't turn into a confrontation.

"Was that a threat?" Peter chuckled as he walked towards the skillet and waved at it with his hand, "and here I made your favorite breakfast-eggs in a basket." He tilted his head, still smiling. "I thought you could use it, you look a little down in the dumps." He turned to me, still smiling as offered his upturned palm to me, his face never-changing as I remained where I was.

"I'm fine." I looked at Rumple again when he hissed defensively, my heart sinking as he stared at me in disbelief. Peter simply smiled again and moved back towards me, his tone mocking.

"Sure you are, Rumple." He turned back to my mentor as I walked forward, standing halfway between Peter and Rumple. "You lost your son Neal. Again." I forced myself not to react when Rumple winced as Peter continued. "And Henry's unattainable because, well, you'd have to go through me and Lily. And we both know you can't."

He leaned down to grab one of the eggs in a basket, not bothering to look at Rumple as the older man jumped away from him. "You still like the yolk runny, don't you?"

"What do you want?" Rumple turned his gaze to me before he glanced back at Peter, his eyes narrowing. "And what have you done to Lillith."

Peter raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging. "Well, if you won't eat than I will." He took a bite out of the treat and paced away from us, Rumple taking that time to grab me by the arm and pull me to him, his eyes worried as he looked me over. He stiffened when Peter turned around, swallowing.

"I'm just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life."

"That by killing you all our troubles end?" I stiffened when Rumple hissed his words, hate filling every syllable as he pushed me behind him.

Peter simply laughed, grinning widely at Rumple and I before he sniffed and answered.

"We both know that's not going to happen." His voice turned sober as he moved closer, his face darkening as he addressed Rumple. "Because the only way to do that is for you to die too." His tone changed again, leaving me somewhat dizzy over his mood changes, though you'd think I'd be used to it by now.

"You can go, leave the island."

"And abandon my son? And Henry? And Lillith?" Rumple's tone of disbelief made me wince inwardly as he continued. "I don't think so."

"Look, even if you do save them-which you won't-what would be the point? They'll never forgive you for the horrible things you've done." Peter gazed at me as Rumple stiffened when I pulled away from him, standing closer to Peter as he smirked at Rumple.

"I don't need to be saved, Rumple."

I felt his surprise as he glared at Peter, hate dripping from him when he spoke.

"You don't know that."

Peter simply raised his eyebrow again and gazed at Rumple, his lips pursed as he moved forward.

"Have you forgiven your father?" Rumple fell silent and I flinched at the pain that covered him at Peter's words, sending him a dark look as he continued. "You see my point. Back to that silver lining." He paced away again before turning back to face us as I resisted the urge to smack him and hug Rumple, knowing neither would help right now. I didn't even want to be present for their conversation, especially knowing what I knew about the two of them.

"You have a nice girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke-Belle, is it? Stop this foolishness and go back to her. Make a new start." I raised an eyebrow at his next words and his expression. "She looks fertile, maybe a new child?"

I glanced back at Rumple as he stared at Peter silently, pain and disbelief rolling off him in waves that nearly suffocated me with their intensity. Peter moved closer to Rumple as he spoke again, standing right in front of the silent man.

"You and I both know that's the only future for you, assuming you want to live." He glanced down at the skillet and back at Rumple, his lips set in a small, mocking sneer. "Enjoy the eggs."

He turned around, gently grabbing my hand as he made to leave, only to jerk to a stop as I was ripped from his hold, gasping as Rumple pulled me to him and placed me behind him.

"You're not getting Lillith. Whatever sick, twisted game your playing, she's not going to be a part of it!" I blinked back tears at the conviction in his voice and wondered how much more heartbreak he could take before it destroyed him.

Even with that thought, I waved my hand, breaking the hold he had on my body and walked back to Peter, brushing off Rumple's hands as he grabbed my arm.

"I'm already a part of it, Rumple. Just let me go."

"Lillith-" I turned away from him and hid against Peter, digging my fingers into his chest as I heard Rumple's sharp inhale of pain before Peter transported us away. Even as we arrived at our destination, I didn't let go of Peter, unable to erase the image of the look of betrayal and pain in Rumple's eyes. I knew I'd never be able to forget that look, as long as I lived.

I also knew I'd never forgive myself for causing that look, either.


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, faves and follows, and to every reader as well!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream.

'Cause my dreams don't comfort me.

0o0o0o0

As I glanced over at Peter, I suddenly froze as he stopped sharpening the spear he held and inhaled sharply, while Felix looked at us in his own version of concerned and stopped sharpening his own spear.

"What is it?" I glanced at Peter, speaking softly.

"Someone's leaving Neverland." Felix narrowed his eyes and glanced at me.

"Where?" He set the spear down while Peter dropped his, letting it clatter onto the others as I began moving towards the two as Peter looked up at me and then at Felix.

"It's too late." He smirked lightly at the murderous expression on his right hand's face. "Don't worry, Felix. We simply need to get word to our friends on the ground."

"In Storybrooke?" I smiled faintly at the doubtful and irritated tone Felix took as Peter nodded.

"They can handle this." He looked across the clearing, seemingly lost in thought. "All it does is move our timetable up a notch." He glanced back at Felix, his tone less playful and more somber.

"We need to get Henry ready." He stood up and sighed deeply, his gaze darkening as he looked down at Felix, then at me.

"And I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage." I stiffened as he turned to Wendy's cage but said nothing as he walked away, simply trading a discomfited glance with Felix before I turned around and stalked off, swinging my cloak around my shoulders as I set off in search of Henry.

I found him at the very edge of the camp, staring into the jungle silently. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder, unprepared to see his face set with grim determination as he glanced at me over his shoulder.

Silently, I lowered myself to kneel next to him and gently held his hand in mine before I gave him a soft, encouraging smile, grateful that he managed to return it, even if it was half-hearted at best.

I stiffened as Peter's aura met my senses but said nothing as he called out to Henry, his voice pleasant.

"There you are." He stopped a few feet away, leaning his weight on one leg as I glanced over my shoulder to meet his eyes briefly, before I turned back to Henry and silently squeezed his hand again. "Care to take a stroll? There's something special I'd like to show you. You too, Lily."

Henry tensed before he answered in a clipped voice, his hand tightening around my own.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Peter sighed softly before he lowered himself on one knee and rested his arm against one leg, his voice concerned.

"Why not, Henry."

"I think you're lying to me." He finally turned to face the teen, his features angry as he released my hand. "My family-they're here on Neverland. I know it."

Peter raised an eyebrow and tilted his head curiously.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Does it matter?" He spat out, clearly irritated as Peter darted a glance at me, searching my blank face as I turned around fully, still kneeling on the ground next to Henry.

"No. It doesn't." Peter conceded and I rolled my eyes as I sensed the 'but' coming from him. "But, I'd be remiss if I didn't point out what does." He glanced at me as I looked up at Henry, while the boy glanced down at me and gripped my hand again, his grip tightened at Peter's next words.

"If your family's here, Henry. Why haven't they come for you?" Henry glanced away before he glared at Peter, his expression anxious.

"Maybe you're keeping them from me." Peter leaned forward, his expression earnest as he whispered softly, his eyes never leaving Henry.

"Henry, I promise you. I'm not holding your family prisoner." Henry shook his head as distrust radiated off him, his tone sharp.

"Then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle?" He stood up, his words harsh and filled with promise before he turned and stalked past me, disappearing past the plants and out of sight. "You're hiding something from me and I'm gonna find out what it is."

I glanced back at Peter as Felix walked up, his tone somewhat mocking.

"It would appear we're losing the boy." Peter simply sighed deeply as he stood up, glancing at me before he turned to the other teen.

"He just requires...some effort." He smirked slightly as I stood up and turned to go after Henry, still intent on getting him off this island. "Given his lineage, I'd expect no less."

As I made to go, I froze at Felix's words but didn't turn around.

"Shall I bring the cage here?" I could hear the smirk in Peter's words as he responded to Felix's query.

"No. I have another idea."

With that, I stalked off after Henry, not wanting to have anything to do with using the poor girl, who had been Peter's prisoner for who knew how long. I knew she'd been there before Bae, but she'd been the main reason Bae had been forced to Neverland in the first place, to save her brothers from having to go, Bae had sacrificed himself.

I huffed at that, she'd been a silly little girl that clearly had had no idea who she'd been dealing with. According to Bae, she'd willingly gone with the Shadow. What girl decided that taking the hand of a flying shadow with glowing eyes, one that had shown up at her window, for heaven's sake, was a bright idea?

I pushed that aside as I caught up with Henry, catching his shoulder.

"Hey." He turned around, his face set in a scowl as I pulled him with me towards a nearby rock and perched myself on it, patting the space next to me. Henry sighed and moved to sit by me, his brow furrowed thoughtfully as he glanced at me.

"My family is really here, right?" I nodded, smiling as his face broke out into a grin and he leaned against me. "I wanted to believe so badly, but I thought it could have been a trick."

I ignored the slight stab that he didn't trust my word, as I'd told him long before he'd seen and spoken to Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret in the mirror, but said nothing as he leaned off me and stared at me thoughtfully.

"He's not...keeping them prisoner, right?" I shook my head as he relaxed again and decided to give him more good news.

"David is here too, and Hook." I bit my lip as I listed off another name, ignoring the spasm of pain that shot through me. "And Gold." I held off from telling him about his father, though I knew that they'd rescued him, just as Peter had wanted but, they hadn't turned on each other so I assumed the Echo Cave hadn't torn them apart like Peter had really wanted.

Henry smiled hesitantly at my assurances and I smiled, nudging him with my shoulder playfully.

"You're getting so popular, aren't you." He wrinkled his nose at me and poked me in the side, which caused me to jump away giggling. He knew I was ticklish there, the little twit. I glared mockingly before I reached out and ruffled his hair to get him back, laughing as he swatted my hand away.

I leaned back against the rock, relaxed until Henry asked the one question I'd been dreading from him.

"Do you like it here, with Pan?" I looked away, breathing slowly before i closed my eyes tightly, my chest constricting like a rubber band was wrapped around it.

"That's...complicated."

"Hey," I turned at his offended tone and raised an eyebrow as he gave me an exasperated look. "I'm a kid, that doesn't mean I'm blind. I've seen the way Pan looks at you." I twisted my hands together and looked at them before I fiddled with my hair as I searched for an answer to his observation.

"Peter is...complicated." I smiled weakly at his huff of irritation as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, why does it seem like he never wants you far from him?" I raised an eyebrow, surprised that Henry had noticed. Peter wasn't usually possessive of me if we were around others, specifically Henry. "When you were asleep, the first day we were on the island, he sat next to you in the treehouse and didn't leave your side until a little bit before you woke up."

Stunned, I stared at Henry with wide eyes as I digested that piece of information, as I'd only thought that the voice I'd heard while I'd been passed out that day had just been a dream.

It clearly had been anything but a dream, according to Henry's intel.

I sighed deeply and leaned back across the rock fully, flinging an arm over my eyes as I groaned, moving my hands as Henry laughed loudly at my words and smiled up at him.

"This is so fucked up."

Henry, still laughing, slowly laid down next to me on the rock, his body trembling as he agreed with me, staring up into the sky.

"Yes, it is."

After a while, Henry suddenly sat up and looked down at me, mischief pouring off of him as I glanced up into his excited eyes.

"Can you sense where people are here?" I nodded, hoping he wasn't going to ask me to lead him to his family.

"Yes, why?"

"Find Felix or Pan for me, please?." With a sigh, I agreed and spread out my magic quickly, honing in on Felix's signature, though Peter's was nowhere to be found. I opened my eyes and glanced at him while I sat up.

"Got him." I moved off the rock and lead Henry through the jungle, stopping several feet away from where Felix was.

"Just, don't do anything too reckless Henry." I gave him a meaningful look, letting him know that I knew what he planned to do. Trailing Felix wasn't going to be the best idea, especially since I was pretty sure Peter's 'idea' from earlier was for Henry to do exactly that. But, I kept quiet, knowing that I'd have to explain more than Henry needed to know if I told him that so, I simply pointed Henry in the direction I felt Felix was at and stared after his retreating form in silence.

I didn't move as a soft 'whoosh' sounded behind me or when his lips gently brushed the shell of my ear as Peter leaned down.

"And, where is young Henry off to?" I kept my gaze forward as I replied, not responding as he pulled me to him lightly.

"Like you don't know, Peter." He chuckled huskily, leaning his chin down to rest on my shoulder as I finally relaxed against him, his grip tightening around my waist as he gently soothed my loose hair away from my neck.

"Well, it's no fun for me if you don't play along." I rolled my eyes and sighed as he gently kissed my neck once, his lips cool as he pulled them back to my ear, his tone inviting.

"I have some time before I'm needed elsewhere, would you care to take a stroll?"

I let out a soft chuckle as he turned me around and kissed me briefly on the mouth, cupping my face gently before he pulled away, his dark gaze dancing as I looked up at him.

Nodding, I allowed him to pull me the opposite way Henry had gone, clasping my hand in his as I managed to forget that I was betraying everyone I cared about by going along with this teen in front of me.

As Rumple's tortured face flashed through my head, I winced, daring Peter's attention as I smiled up at him and pulled him along, leading this time.

Well, I'd almost managed to forget.

As we walked, Peter suddenly glanced down at me, his expression curious.

"Did you tell Henry?" I raised an eyebrow at him, my face blank as he elaborated. "About his family."

I shook my head once, which seemingly satisfied him as he nodded and continued walking, his arm going from my hand to slide around my waist possessive.

"Besides, it doesn't really matter if you did." He glanced down at me, his voice smug as I gazed back, unable to look away as his face moved closer to mine.

"You've already made your choice."

* * *

**A/N: I'll hopefully be able to get another chapter up by tomorrow, but it might not be until Friday. Happy Thanksgiving to all!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Finally got this chapter finished, I hope you all had a fabulous Thanksgiving! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and a big thanks to all the readers, faves, follows and reviews!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

Here you are, down on your knees again.

Trying to find air to breathe again.

And only surrender will help you now.

The floodgates are breaking and pouring out.

0o0o0o0

"How long has Wendy been here?" Peter glanced down at me, his face dark as he smirked at me in amusement. I rolled my eyes, not surprised that he got some weird type of pleasure over keeping the poor girl here as a part of his 'game'.

"A few decades, maybe a century." He shrugged, grinning like a little boy as he glanced down at me, his eyes dancing playfully. I sneered up at him, which didn't have its desired affect as his grin simply widened at the sight of my displeasure. I hissed angrily through my teeth before I pulled away from him, aware that I'd probably get even more angry and my magic would respond, resulting in another fit from it at being called to hurt Peter.

The fact that my magic was so closely tied to my emotions and I had the best control over it out of any of Rumple's students, but still rebelled because of the tie to Peter, had always unsettled me.

I pulled away and leaned against a rock, crossing my arms across my chest and glared at Peter, who tilted his head playfully and copied my stance against a tree. I groaned inwardly at the heat his eyes contained, shivering inwardly when I remembered exactly what that heat had done to the both of us, so many years ago.

I pushed down the heat that tried to rush to my cheeks at that memory, looking away and letting my hair fall across my face as Peter chuckled across from me. His soft foot-falls came closer before a cool hand gently brushed my hair from my face, causing us both to tremble at the contact as he caught my chin and pulled my face upwards.

"Feeling sentimental, are you, love?" I stared at him for a moment before I looked away, shivering as he chuckled huskily, his lips a breath away from mine as his breathing increased, the cool air fanning across my face as his eyes darkened.

I opened my mouth to distract him, only a soft whimper escaped, to my horror, and he gently shushed me, his eyes nearly black as he moved closer, his touch tender as he cradled my face.

"Shh, love." He pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead, stiffening suddenly as he pulled away and looked back in the direction we'd come from. He turned to me, his eyes still dark and smoldering but he sighed and closed them, letting go off my face and rested them on my shoulders, pressing another kiss to my forehead.

"We're needed elsewhere." He slowly slid his hands down my arms to my hands, smiling when I shivered at the touch before he turned and led me away, his cool grip tight on my hand as I looked down, my mind finally screaming at me for almost getting into that position with Peter again.

I tightened my grip as I remembered the last time that Peter had looked at me like that, it had been the night before Rumple had summoned me from the island, and Peter had taken me to the beach. Pushing away the memories of exactly what had happened beneath the full moon that night and, pushing away the surge of desire that tried to fill me, I managed to follow Peter and ignored his knowing and still heated gaze as he glanced back at me.

I pushed down a shiver at the promise in his dark and husky voice as we walked, unwilling for that to happen so soon.

"Later, love."

I held in a gasp as he suddenly pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around me tightly, not surprised when I felt his familiar magic swirl around us, closing my eyes tightly as we moved and pressed my face against his chest, not moving even when his grip loosened, his hand coming up to stroke my hair as he addressed someone behind me.

"All set?"

"The boy should be following Felix's trail as we speak." With a nod, Peter released me as the lost boy walked off, and I turned to see Peter kneeling at the cage. I stiffened as he opened it and stepped back ,Wendy's terrified features coming into view as she leaned forward hesitantly, her gaze darting briefly to me before she addressed Peter.

"Am I...Am I free?"

"Not yet, Wendy." He offered his hand, yanking her out of the cage when she took it and I moved forward, gently catching her as Peter turned to us. I glared at him as the girl in my hold trembled like a leaf.

"But that doesn't mean you can't come out and play." I kept my arm around her breathing accelerated in fear, gently sending out a soothing wave of magic, which caused her to stiffen for a moment before she relaxed and looked up at me curiously, her terrified gaze darting between Peter and I.

She glanced at Peter's smirking face once more before she addressed me, her voice trembling.

"You're Tiger Lily, aren't you?"

* * *

"This is wrong, Peter." He simply kept his arm around me as Wendy settled in the bed, pulling the covers up and laying down, her expression miserable as she situated herself.

"I need Henry's trust." I opened my mouth, falling silent as I sensed Felix and Henry, Peter giving Wendy a look that had her beginning to cough, the sound loud and harsh. I stiffened as footsteps came up the ladder, not surprised when Henry appeared, his face curious.

"Who are you?"

"You're not supposed to be here."

Henry approached the end of the bed, placing a hand on the metal bedpost as he gazed at Wendy in confusion.

"I know. I thought Pan might be keeping my family here." He looked at her, concern filling his voice. "Why are you so far from the camp?"

"I'm...I'm sick and he's afraid someone might catch it."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Wendy."

Henry's expression turned incredulous.

"Wendy _Darling_?"

She nodded, looking down and biting her lip as Henry stared at her in shock, glancing away before he moved around to sit at her feet, taking the bag hanging off his shoulders and placing it on his lap.

"I'm Henry." As she remained silent, he leaned forward, his tone worried. "What's wrong?"

I brought my fist to my mouth and bit my knuckle as I felt Peter's grip tighten, reminding me to remain silent as I reigned in my magic, as Wendy recited what Peter had told her to say just minutes ago.

"It's the island, Henry. Its power is fading." Her voice trembled as she spoke and I could feel the pain coming off her as she continued. "I've been here a long time but, well..." She looked away from Henry with half-lidded eyes, towards where Peter and I stood hidden. "For some reason, it's affecting me more than the others." She swallowed before returning her gaze to Henry, her tone softening.

"You look like him." Without seeing his expression, I knew Henry was bewildered as he answered her statement.

"LIke who?"

"Your father." His voice filled with wonder and I glanced at Peter, who was smirking smugly, we both knew that Wendy hadn't been told to say anything about Neal.

"You knew my father?"

"We were friends. A long time ago., when he was just a little bit older than you." Her face brightened, if only somewhat, as she spoke of Neal. "He saved my brothers from danger." Her voice turned soft as she continued, her face going dim again.

"He would do anything for my family." She started coughing again, the sound ragged and painful as she turned away from Henry.

"Are you okay?"

She simply leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes briefly.

"You should go."

"M-maybe there's something I could do to help." Wendy's voice turned frantic and I realized that she couldn't keep this charade up for much longer, as Henry gazed at her in concern.

"Just go. Please, I don't want you to catch what I have. Pan is already doing everything that he can." Her voice weakened as she looked away from Henry again and I bit my knuckle harder at the sadness that flowed off her. "But the magic here...I fear it is not enough."

"There has to be a way-"

"Please go." Henry fell silent at her firm tone and slowly stood as she continued, her voice softening. "Before you too, become ill." Henry placed the bag on the edge of the bed before he turned to go, Wendy's face filling with relief as she leaned against the pillow again, her face pained as Henry turned around again.

"I'll come back for you. I promise." I pulled my sore fist from my mouth and pulled away from Peter as soon as Henry's head disappeared, going to Wendy. I sat next to her and allowed her trembling form to lean against me. After several moments, Peter's voice came out of our hiding spot.

"Well done." Wendy pulled from me to glare at him, her eyes closing as she fully sat up, her movements stiff. "I couldn't have played the part better myself."

He rounded the sheer curtains, his face twisted in a smirk as he gripped the metal bedpost and leaned against them.

"Oh, and that bit about dear old dad." He leaned closer, his voice lowering. "Excellent job." I glared at him, my voice hard.

"Peter."

Wendy stiffened at his praise, her voice indignant even as it trembled.

"I don't like lying to him."

"Well, don't think of it as lying." Peter tilted his head and glanced up, his voice thoughtful. "Think of it as...providing motivation." He turned back to us as Wendy stared at him incredulously.

"Providing motivation for what?" Peter's smirk fell as his face darkened again and I stiffened when Wendy trembled in fear at his face.

"Doing what needs to be done, for all of us." I wrapped an arm around Wendy as we both stared at Peter. "See, Henry has the heart of the truest believer," he pointed to himself as Wendy continued to stare at him. "And I need to control to that belief."

"What do you need him to believe in?"

"Me." Wendy looked down at Peter's answer, stiffening as he continued, leaning forward even more as he hissed out the next words. "Now back to your cage."

* * *

I glared at Peter as he watched the boys pull the cage back up, Wendy's pleading gaze meeting mine as I clenched my hands helplessly. I turned away, leaving Peter's side and stalked through the trees, stiffening when Peter's hand caught mine and pulled me towards a tree, not in the mood to be kissed, I pulled against him, hissing angrily when he slid down the trunk, sitting on the ground with his back to the tree and his knees bent.

I stiffened as he pulled me to rest against his leg, his touch light as he leaned forward, his whisper tickling my ear.

"Wait, love." After several minutes, I stiffened again when I felt Henry and moments later, he passed us, freezing when Peter called out to him.

"Why so glum chum?" Henry turned to us as Peter released me, which made me scramble to my feet and go to Henry's side as Peter stood as well, walking towards us. Henry glared at him, his face drawn and pale as he responded in a clipped, saddened voice.

"You said you weren't keeping any secrets but you lied." He glanced at me as I glared at Peter, angry that he was putting Henry through all of this, no matter what the results could be. "I found Wendy."

Peter sighed and moved forward, his voice placating. "Henry, I can explain-"

"She's dying, isn't she." I winced at Henry's blunt statement and glared harder at Peter as his face twisted with sorrow, nodding his head.

"I'm afraid she is." He waved a hand around. "Like much of the island, because the magic here is slipping away." His face turned somber as he looked at Henry, leaning forward. "I would have told you but, I didn't want you to have that weight on your shoulders, knowing a young girl's life depends on you."

Henry looked at me before turning back to Peter, his voice resigned.

"So, I'm the only one who can save magic?"

"You are." Peter's expression was serious as he nodded, his gaze flitting to mine briefly as I looked down at HEnry, my stomach sinking at his next question.

"How do I do it?"

"The question, isn't how, Henry. It's where." He moved past us, beckoning with his hand. "Follow me."

Henry glanced at me before I nodded resignedly, both of us moving to follow Peter's retreating form through the jungle, stopping when we reached the edge of it, leading to a small cliff and a beach covered with rocks. Peter pointed past us as I stared at the island that had never failed to give me dizzy spells. The magic that emanated from it had caused me to pass out from it the first time Peter had taken me to the island.

It had just been another reason to back up Peter's claim of me belonging to the island, since the magic had reacted so violently to my presence that it decided to overload my senses.

"See that?" Henry's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight.

"Is that skull rock?" Peter nodded as Henry walked in front of him, glancing at me as I remembered reading the story of Peter Pan saving Tiger Lily from Captain Hook to Henry when he'd been a child. I had a feeling that if anyone needed saving in SKull Rock, it wasn't going to be me.

'Yes. Inside is where our salvation awaits-salvation that only the heart of the truest believer can bring." Henry glanced away from me and back at Peter, his voice firm.

"Me." Peter nodded, giving Henry a serious look as he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right Henry. But I won't lie to you, it will require heroism, sacrifice." As Henry turned back to the island, Peter sucked in a deep breath, his voice solemn. "The only question is: are you up to the task?"

I stared at Henry in horror as he responded, uneasily glancing at Peter and stiffened when I saw the dark grin that spread over his pale features when he looked at Henry, his face full of triumph.

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plt and any unrecognizable characters.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the reviews! It's hit the 100 mark!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

Hold your breath now.

The bad blood's wearing thin from the pain that settles in.

When we learn too much too soon.

0o0o0o0

_Without a backwards glance, I darted into the water, my boots and pants left in a pile on the sand as I went into the water until it hit my knees and turned to stare challengingly at the boy on the beach. I managed not to feel to conscious of the fact that I was simply wearing a thigh-length tunic around Peter, and pushed the embarrassment away as soon as it tried to raise its ugly head._

_"Too old to play in the water?" He smirked, slowly removing his boots and them pulling his tunic over his head, his gaze never leaving mine. I held in a gasp at the sight of his chest as he tossed his tunic onto his boots and returned to his gaze as he raised an eyebrow._

_"You'll find out." I smirked back as he stalked into the water and gave him a playful smirk as he reached for me, suddenly diving into the deeper water just before his hand caught my waist._

_As I resurfaced a few feet top the left, I gasped as arms wrapped around my waist and swung me around, Peter's husky chuckle vibrating through his bare chest as he pressed me against him._

_I managed to slip away from him and with a wave of my hand, water splashed at him, drenching his body as I laughed into my hand at the sight of his disgruntled expression._

_Still chuckling, I began to squeeze the water from my hair, freezing when I heard a soft 'whoosh', accompanied by Peter's hands on my waist. Swallowing thickly, I turned in his hold and froze when I met his predatory stare, shivering as he looked down at me, his head tilted to the side and his eyes slowly grew dark and stormy._

_I flinched as he leaned his head down, his eyes smoldering in a way I'd never seen from him. I'd seen elder men look at me with those eyes as I'd grown up, though if they hadn't been deterred by my lack of responses, they'd have to deal with a protective Rumple, and no man had survived the encounter with the pissed off Dark One._

_He stopped at my reaction, his breath harsh against my face as I stared at him with wide eyes, his own widening just slightly and filling with realization._

_With a small smirk, he leaned his forehead against mine, his whisper soft and breathy._

_"Why so afraid, love?" I looked away, suddenly wishing that I hadn't agreed to coming here, at night, alone with Peter. As I cursed myself silently, my eyes began to burn and I sniffled softly, feeling Peter stiffen before he gently cupped my chin and pulled me to face him, his eyes apologetic._

_"I'm sorry, love." He gently kissed my forehead and pulled back, turning towards the beach with a soft sigh. I blinked at the apology, surprised that he had, as he was usually the last to apologize for anything, if ever. As he walked past me, I grabbed at his hand, holding it with both of mine as I looked down, biting my lip. I shivered as I felt his gaze before he brought his hand up to cup my face, his cool touch soothing._

_I shivered as I tilted my face up and met his gaze as he stared down at me, aware that his eyes were nearly black and his breathing was harsh. Without giving myself time to contemplate my next action, I leaned up and kissed him softly, unsurprised when he stiffened, as I'd never initiated physical contact before._

_I bit back a moan as he deepened the kiss, his lips harsh as he cupped my face with both hands, my own tangling in his hair and wrapping around his neck. I didn't resist as his fingers eased my tunic off my shoulders, shivering as his fingers danced over my bare skin._

_"Can a child fall in love, Peter?"_

_He chuckled darkly before he kissed me again, cutting of my breathy whisper as he picked me up and pulled me closer to him, his grip heated and possessive as he held me tightly against his lean form, his voice smug and, almost, loving as he answered me, his dark eyes smoldering when they looked down at me. I shivered at the heat and desire that filled his eyes but allowed myself to be swallowed by that warmth, letting it surround me as he did._

_"We'll see, Lily."_

_0o0o0o0_

_"Hey Lillian!" I glanced over at Henry and gave him a small smile as he came to sit next to me on the swing set that overlooked the harbor. I glanced at the book he carried with mid interest, freezing when I saw the title._

_"What's that?" Henry smiled and opened the book, chattering on and on about the fairy tales for a few minutes, his voice tapering off as he turned to a new page, my eyes going wide as I saw who was on it._

_It was a picture of a teenage girl, dressed lavishly at the wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming. I glanced at the caption, noting that it only said her name was Lillith and she was a practitioner of magic. Though all of the Enchanted Forest illustrations looked similar to their Storybrooke counterparts, none of them looked exactly like us._

_Except mine._

_The painted girl had long and wavy, dark brown hair that looked exactly like mine, along with bright blue eyes, though I noticed that, as we flipped through the pages, she had red eyes in a few of them, specifically when she was casting spells, according to the story._

_After I glanced through most of the book, I turned to Henry and, at the sight of his stunned gaze, I slowly nodded once. His eyes widened even more and as he opened his mouth, we turned when a voice called for him._

_"Henry!" I stood as Regina came to us, made up as usual. She offered her hand to her son, sending me a friendly smile as she approached. "There you are, dear! I was worried when I saw you weren't home." She glanced at me once, "though I'm glad you were just with Lillian, here."_

_I nodded, grateful that no matter what she suspected, Regina would never admit to her son that the fairy tales he believed were real were actually real and that she was the Evil Queen, while I was the Dark Lillith. I smiled at her and nodded, somewhat happy that she trusted me with her son._

_"Yes, I decided to bring Henry out to play before it gets too cold, I hope that's alright, Ma'am." She waved her hand with a smile, gently wrapping an arm around her son after he took her hand._

_"Of course, after all, you are his babysitter." I smiled softly as Henry made a face at my title and waved goodbye as Regina steered her son towards their house, well, more like mansion, yelling back when Regina called to me over her shoulder._

_"Will you be able to see him home tomorrow?"_

_"Of course!" With that, I turned back to the ocean with a soft sigh, wishing I could blast her smug smile off her face. While Regina was polite and cheerful usually, I could detect an undercurrent of smugness whenever she spoke to me, or called me Lillian, as almost everyone else called me Lily. I knew she was lording the fact that she knew who I was, though so did I, but she didn't know that Rumple had returned my memories almost eight years ago._

_I glanced down at that, aware that it meant that the 'Savior' should be coming soon, assuming that Snow and Charming's daughter was still alive. As I stared at the ocean, I shivered as a breeze flew across it, freezing when I felt what seemed like a caress over my face and turned around with a soft gasp, my eyes darting wildly as my heart slowed._

_Softly, I whispered into the air, my voice trembling._

_"Peter?"_

_I knew I would receive no response but, my heart sunk all the same when nothing responded, not even a hint that he could hear me. I glanced at my phone and signed, knowing that I'd need to head over to Gold's before I went back to the inn, as Gold had decided that I should continue living there with Ruby and Granny, as even though I worked for Gold and he was technically my guardian, I'd wanted to live somewhere where I didn't have to be bound by anyone's rules but my own._

_I grimaced at that, knowing that I'd developed that particular rebellious streak when I'd lived...well, not in the Enchanted Forest. I was loathe to discuss where I'd disappeared to for over two decades to Rumple, even though we would spend many hours talking about our past, before this damned curse._

_SLowly, I pulled myself off the swing and walked back into town, waving at those that greeted me and smiling softly, though I wasn't surprised when some people gave me dirty looks._

_I was Gold's assistant, meaning that I helped him with all his business, even the part that wasn't consider proper by many. I sighed as I walked into the pawn shop, waving briefly at Rumple as I walked to him, accepting a small list silently and quickly skimmed over it, my eyebrows raising in surprise as I read the contents._

_"Are we preparing for war?" He smiled humorlessly as he shook his head and limped towards the back room, waving me to follow him._

_"No, the arrival of the Savior."_

* * *

I refused to look at Peter, keeping my attention across the boat to Henry as the older teen rowed the small boat across the waters toward skull rock. I could feel the fear coming off Henry in waves but, even more pronounced was the certainty, which made me sick to my stomach as I realized that Peter had won, and now Henry was going to do something that I didn't believe could end with him alive.

He was going to give Peter his heart.

As we reached the small patch of shore on skull rock, I moved quickly, helping Henry out of the boat after Peter secured it.

"Ah, it's been a long time since I stepped foot on this shore."

As I led Henry up the stairs, Peter turned around and drew a stick across the ground in front of the stairs, waving his hand and I stiffened as I felt the familiar magic as Peter silently casted a spell, Henry turnign as a soft 'whoosh' accompanied it.

"What's that?"

"It's a protection spell." I raised an eyebrow at Peter's behavior, his eyes darting around as he dropped the stick, his face tight as he turned to Henry and placed an arm on his shoulders.

"Now, let's go." He nearly ran up the steps, Henry and I trailing behind him as he called over his shoulder, his voice strained. "It's time."

I moved across the familiar cavern, whimpering softly as the magic filled air hit me hard, clutching my head as pain slammed into me. I moved to the wall farthest from the hourglass and leaned on it, breathing hard as I tried to make my magic settle as the magic from Neverland invaded mine.

I ignored Peter's soft sigh as his arms wrapped around me as Henry moved to me, his voice worried and almost frantic.

"Is she okay? Lily!" I winced at the volume of his voice and groaned as the magic finally started to settle, wearily opening my eyes as their faces swam into view. I nodded weakly and moved to sit near the hourglass on the steps, aware that being close would help soothe my spasming magic.

"This is the place where you're going to save magic." I glanced over at Peter as Henry moved from my side, going to the other boy's as they walked through the chamber.

"Why does it have to be here?"

"Well, because this is the location from where Neverland's magic emanates." Henry glanced back at me and then to the hourglass behind me.

"What's the hourglass for?" I glanced up at the glowing timepiece, remembering my own reaction to it the first time I'd seen it, well after I'd passed out of course. "And why did it hurt Lily?"

"Marks how much time we have left before Neverland runs out of magic." I sighed as I felt Peter's cool hand cup my flushed face, his touch soothing as he leaned down to press a kiss against my forehead. "Her own magic reacted to Neverland's, especially being right at the source."

"It's almost empty." I looked over at Henry as he walked towards the hourglass, Peter's hand still cradled my face, his touch stopping as I froze as well, sensing Rumple's presence entering the protection spell. Peter pulled away as I slowly rose, looking around for a moment as Henry glanced at Peter oddly.

"Is something wrong?" Peter blinked before glancing over at Henry and smiling briefly as he shook his head.

"No," he moved to Henry and touched his shoulder, leading him to another part of the cavern, into a small alcove, his voice dim and quiet as I looked towards the stairs. "Come with me, there's something I need to take care of before we get started, okay?"

I didn't hear Henry's reply and stared at Peter as he walked back towards me, waving his hand back towards Henry as he did so.

"Now, he won't be able to hear us." I raised an eyebrow and stepped down from the hourglass, my eyes narrowed as Peter reached forward and took my hand, his thumb gently rubbing soothing circles as he gazed down at me.

"I don't like this." He sighed, his voice quiet as he leaned down to kiss my knuckles.

"It's the only way to keep us together, Lily." I fell silent as Rumple's steps sounded behind me, not surprised when Peter moved away from me and turned his back to the stairs, just as Rumple came into view.

I stared at him with wide, saddened eyes as he glanced at me once before his gaze zeroed in on Peter, though I was relieved that his gaze had simply been worried when he looked at me. As Rumple stopped, Peter spoke, his voice soft.

"Hello, laddie." He turned, his eyes going straight to Pandora's box as it rested innocently in Rumple's hands. "Oh, I see you've come bearing gifts."

"Where's Henry?" Peter smirked at Rumple's tone, his voice dark.

"Oh, you mean my great-grandson?" I looked away, having been quite aware of Peter's relation to Henry for a long time, I'd even known that he'd been Neal's grandfather shortly after I'd arrived on Neverland. I'd also seen first hand, thanks to the Shadow, how Peter Pan came into existence.

'You still haven't told the others who I really am?" Peter walked towards the hourglass and turned back to Rumple with a scoff. "Not even your own son. Why?" I glanced at Peter, aware that he was more bothered by Rumple's reluctance to claim their relation.

"Because you're nothing but a coward to me." Peter chuckled while I shivered at Rumple's dark tone, his eyes filled with anger as he looked at his father.

"We both know that if that were true, I'd already be inside that box."

"You don't think that I can do it, do you? You let me inside just to, uh, taunt me?" Peter moved down from the hourglass and walked just a few feet from Rumple, his face softening slightly as he looked at his son.

"No. To see you again, to give you one last chance." His voice turned almost pleading, his expression earnest as he looked at Rumple. "Stay with me, let this go. Let's start over."

I exchanged a glance with Rumple, mirroring disbelief in our eyes as Rumple turned back to address his father.

"Do you think I want to be with you? That I could forgive you after you abandoned me?" Peter sighed softly as he walked to me, extending his hand. I swallowed before I took it, clenching my teeth as he wrapped an arm around me, ignoring how his son stiffened at the action.

"I'm disappointed Rumple. After all these years I thought you'd be more...understanding." I pulled away from him and back towards the hourglass, unwilling to be a part in Peter's schemes involving Rumple. "Considering you did the same thing to your son." Peter continued as he paced around, his voice mocking. "You traded Baelfire for the power of a dagger and I traded you for youth."

"We're a lot more alike than you care to admit." I glared at him as Rumple shook his head.

"We are nothing alike." Peter laughed once, the sound short and harsh as he stared at his son and moved closer.

"Oh, of course we are, and it's nothing to be ashamed of." He leaned even closer to Rumple, his voice soft. "Neither one of us was cut out to be a father, m'boy." I winced as Rumple's anger grew, his eyes narrowed as he hissed angrily at Peter.

"I regretted leaving my son the moment I let him go. I spent my life trying to find him." His voice lowered as he stared at his father, his tone accusing. "And what did you do? You forgot about me."

"I never forgot about you!" I glanced at Peter in surprise as he all but yelled at Rumple, his face twisted into a snarl. "Why do you think I call myself Peter Pan?!"

"Don't think for a moment I believe it's because you care for me." I moved closer to Rumple at the quiet disbelief in his voice, unsurprised when he included me. "Or Lillith, for that matter."

"But I do." Peter looked at his son, his voice filled with pain before he glanced at me, his hand outstretched. "And Lily knows it, she always has."

I blinked back tears as I looked from Peter's hand to his face, his expression earnest as he reached for me. Cursing myself quietly, I reached out and touched him, my magic sparking just as it had the first time he'd touched me. As soon as I was back in his space, Peter turned back to Rumple, his expression open and pleading. "All you have to do is put down that box and you'll see it's true."

He looked at the box Rumple held as he let go of my hand and reached for it silently. "We can make the fresh start you've always wanted, just as we planned."

"Oh, I'm gonna make a fresh start." Rumple leaned forward, whispering softly. "Just not with you." He leaned back and waved his hand over the box, freezing as nothing happened, his eyes going wide as Peter chuckled beside me.

"I don't understand."

"'Cause you don't have it." Peter pulled the box from his waist, his face twisted in a smirk as Rumple stared at him in shock.

"You switched them?"

"Follow the Lady." I stiffened as Peter's voice turned triumphant as he mock scolded his son. "Still having trouble believing? In Neverland, all you have to do is think of something to have it, even something fake." He chuckled as he looked down at the box in his hand, his eyes filling with malice. "But the real one...well, let's see what it can do."

I moved forward as he waved a hand over the top, causing it to glow red as it clinked open. The red mist that came from it quickly wrapped around Rumple, his voice echoing mine.

"No!" I let out a choked cry of horror as Rumple was pulled into the box and it shut with soft clinking, Peter's words barely registering in my mind.

"I'm sorry, Rumple, you had your chance. The choice was yours."

I forced myself upright as my knees began to shake uncontrollably when I stared at the box, my eyes welling with tears as Peter slowly moved over, calling for Henry before he placed the box on a nearby ledge and moved back to me, his arms coming around me as he gently brushed his lips across my face, his magic soothing me even as I pulled against him.

"I'm sorry, Lily. He gave me no choice." I sucked in a harsh breath as Henry walked towards us, his attention going to Peter as I stared at the teen, my eyes turning red against my will. Peter ignored me and moved to Henry, clapping him on the shoulder briefly.

"It's time, Henry. Time to save magic, to save Neverland." He looked up at Peter, his gaze curious as they faced the hourglass.

"What do I have to do." I spoke over Peter, my voice trembling as Henry turned to me, his brow furrowed at my weak voice.

"You must give him your heart-the heart of the truest believer." I stared at Peter as I said this, my red eyes searing into his smug green gaze as he brought Henry's attention back to himself.

"She's right, Henry."

"You mean...I have to believe?" Peter's chuckle was soft and strained as he turned Henry to face him and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning down.

"No, Henry." He glanced at the hourglass again, his face turning strained once more as he looked back at Henry with a quick exhale. "I mean, you need to give me your heart."

"But, what will happen to me?"

"You'll become the greatest of all heroes." Henry shook his head at Peter's distraction, his face resigned.

"You can tell me the truth. I know all magic comes with a price, saving it must come with a price too." Peter nodded solemnly as Henry stared at him fiercely while I glared at both of them, my thinly veiled irritation at Peter barely contained as I spoke.

"The price for saving magic will be high, Henry. Are you sure?" Peter glanced at me before he leaned down to Henry again.

"I would never lie to you, Henry. I mean, you and Lily are right." I raised an eyebrow as Peter conceded to my statement but said nothing as he continued. "There is a price. You have to stay here on the island, with me. Neverland will become your new home." His voice turned apologetic as he continued, his face twisting with sorrow. "I know it's a huge sacrifice, but isn't it worth it?"

Henry simply smiled softly as he nodded up at Peter.

"Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time. My family taught me that." I smiled faintly at the pride in his voice but sobered quickly at Peter's words, knowing full well that they weren't true.

"They'd be proud if they could see you now, because you're about to save all of them. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let me help you." I watched in horror as Peter took Henry's hand and waved his own over it, a soft 'whoosh' filled the air before Henry's hand began to glow a bright red. I jerked from my spot as Henry shoved his own hand into his chest, gasping softly as a squishing sound filled the air. I moved towards him, pulling against Peter as he caught me around the waist and held me to him.

As Henry pulled out his glowing yellow and beating heart, I gasped just as Neal's voice came from the stairs. I sighed in relief as Peter's face turned almost murderous as Emma and Regina followed Neal.

"Henry, wait! Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it."

"Dad? You're alive?!" I smiled at Henry's relief as Neal nodded, his eyes meeting mine before he looked back at his son.

"I am, Henry, and I need you to listen to me." I moved closer to the three as Neal continued, refusing to look in Peter's direction as anger and betrayal filled me. "Pan is lying to you."

"Oh, pleasure to see you too, Baelfire." I finally glanced at Peter, knowing him well enough to hear the hatred hidden in his voice as he nodded at each of the adults. "Not to mention the Savior and, the Evil Queen." Emma glared at the teen as I stood between them, my anger focused on Peter as he glanced at me, his emotions volatile as I stared at him.

"Henry, you need to get away from him now, he's trying to hurt you."

Henry shook his head at Emma, his voice firm.

"No, the heart of the truest believer, it's what's gonna save magic. It's gonna save you all." Regina shook her head, her voice pained and almost frantic as she stared at her son's heart.

"No, it's not. This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us, the only person Pan's interested in saving, is himself." Henry shook his head, his voice turning confused as he looked at me, his eyes going wide as he took in my red gaze.

"That's not true!" Peter moved from behind him, his voice irritated as he turned to Henry, his back to the others.

"Of course it isn't."

"Yes it is! Pan can't live without you dying, if you give him your heart, it's gonna kill you!" I looked at Neal, my eyes wide as he nodded slowly at me, his face pained as mine twisted up in agony as I realized that they were right. I glared hard at Peter as he leaned forward to Henry, his hand resting on the boy's shoulder.

"They're trying to stem your belief, Henry, but don't let them." His voice lowered as he spoke, his tone rough. "Remember, every hero gets tested.

"Henry...I know what being a hero looks like and this isn't it." I looked at Emma as Henry looked at Peter, his voice filled with doubt.

"Why would they lie?"

"Because that's what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone."

"Henry, you have to believe us." I winced at Regina's pleading tone and turned to face her with a firm nod as I looked back at Henry, who was looking between us all, his expression filled with confusion.

"Your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know that if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay." Peter moved to Henry's side, his voice harsh. "They're being selfish because they don't wanna lose you."

"Henry, you have to trust us."

"Trust!" Peter's words rose over Emma's, his voice angry as he glared at them, pointing at himself before he looked down at Henry. "I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you." His tone softened as he looked down at Henry, his gaze darting to the hourglass.

'This is your choice, not theirs. But you have to choose now, we're running out of time." I turned at Neal's proclamation, feeling the pain and love come off all three of them in waves as they stared at their son.

"We believe in you Henry."

"Because we love you."

"More than anything."

Henry smiled at his parents, his face lighting up as he responded to them.

"I love you too." I stiffened as his face became determined, his brow creasing as he turned to Peter. "But I have to save magic."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, no!" I gasped as Henry shoved his heart into Peter, causing a green ring to spread from his chest, slamming into all of us as Henry fell to the ground, Regina, Neal and Emma following suit as I doubled over at the amount of magic that slammed into me, my vision blurring as I gasped harshly, calling for Henry as I caught sight of his unmoving chest.

"No!"

"Henry!" I moved forward, only to be jerked back by Peter as he held me to him, ignoring my struggles as I used my magic to attack him until I couldn't see straight, the ache in my head turning to searing pain as Peter, breathing hard, slowly flew up, staring down at the three as they gathered around their son, his expression triumphant as magic swirled around us.

I met Emma's terrified gaze as Peter pulled me to him, staring down at them as he grinned triumphantly, his face dark and twisted as I pulled against him, straining to get back to Henry.

Though I knew I was too late, Henry was gone.


	18. Chapter 16

**Dislclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**I apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner but it is, sadly, finals week and I decided to make this a long chapter. I included the past sequences from the show to add more to how Lily fits into life in Stroybrooke and her connection with Henry.**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

Walked into the room, you know I made your eyes burn

You know that love is mean, love hurts

0o0o0o0

_"The curse! It's here!" I ran through the hall past soldiers and servants, forcing down the panic I felt as I sensed the darkness of the curse spreading towards the castle. I ran through the castle, intent on being with Rumple when this happened, as Regina had promised both of us a good life when we were cursed to this new world. I gasped as I ran into Charming, his handsome face twisted in terror as he caught me gently._

_"Lillith, what are you-" I brushed past him, calling over my shoulder as I reached the stairs to the dungeon._

_"Snow is about to give birth! Go!" Without looking back for his response, I ran down the stairs as I felt the curse grow nearer, my entire body tingling as I slowed down and walked towards the cage that housed my mentor, his trilling voice music to my ears as I caught sight of him._

_"Why, hello dearie!" I gave him a pointed look as he cackled madly but moved forward to the bars, suddenly wishing that I hadn't promised Snow and Charming that I wouldn't release my mentor._

_As I stared at him, I stiffened as I registered Regina's presence just as he leaned forward and gripped the bars, his voice irritated._

_"I'm waiting!" I narrowed my eyes as black smoke swirled, revealing Regina in all her glory, her back to us as Rumple continued._

_"What took you so long, dearie?"_

_"You know what took so long." I glared at the smugness in her voice as she turned around, her face twisted with glee._

_"Oh, yes. The curse." I smirked at Rumple's mock enthusiasm and I rolled my eyes. "You did it."_

_"That's right." I stared at her silently as she walked forward and leaned towards my mentor, his face set in a smirk as she leaned forward with a whisper. "I did it."_

_"And I wanted you to know." I kept my gaze steady as she turned to me, her dark gaze victorious as she glanced at me once and turned back to Rumple. "And here I thought your little apprentice wasn't around anymore."_

_"I was on an extended holiday, M'lady." I mockingly nodded my head, my lips twisted into a smirk as she sneered at me before she turned her attention back to my mentor._

_"As I was saying, I wanted you to know. Before you, like all the pathetic denizens of this wretched land, forgets everything." Rumple simply smiled at her taunting and leaned away, still hanging onto the bars before he pulled his head close again, his eyes twinkling merrily._

_"How did it feel?"_

_"Watching the curse cloud form?" She smiled down once before she looked up again, her face turning into a dark smirk. "Felt like victory."_

_Rumple giggled at that, his lips twisted into a grin again as his words made the smile on Regina's face fall. "No. How did it feel to kill the thing you love most?" I winced as he continued, quite aware of the small amount of pain that came off of the Queen._

_"Ripping the heart out of your father. How did that feel?"_

_"It was the price of the curse." I smirked as she stiffened, though her voice was level, I felt the slight tremor of her emotions. "How it felt doesn't matter." Rumple pulled off the bars and paced slightly away from her, his eyes never leaving her face as he smirked darkly._

_"He would've understood." As he remained silent, Regina sucked in a breath and moved towards him, her voice lowered._

_"I took my life back. I had to. I won."_

_Rumple smirked and tilted his head as he examined her, his words smug as she pulled back from him._

_"An yet, here you are, feeling the need to gloat." He gripped the bars again and pulled himself back to his original spot, his eyes glintly madly again. I smirked as he continued, darting a glance at the silent woman as Regina stared at him in disbelief._

_"Something's missing, isn't it, dearie?" She smirked and moved to him, her red lips set in a grin._

_"Not at all. I have everything I want." She leaned forward, her grin widening as she spoke. "Nothing can stop me now."_

_He giggled and clapped his hands, prompting me to give him a weird look as he spoke, his voice turned sing-song._

_"Not quite."_

_Her face twisted in a grimace as she pulled back slightly._

_"What does that mean?"_

_I smirked and leaned against the bars next to Rumple, staring directly at her as I spoke._

_"The savior."_

_'The child of Snow White and Prince Charming."_

_Regina sighed in disgust and rolled her eyes, looking to the side briefly before she turned her attention back to my giggling mentor._

_"She can stop you. She can break the curse." Rumple pointed at her, still grinning as Regina rolled her eyes again, her voice mocking._

_"Well, it looks like getting rid of a baby just made my to-do list." She smiled brightly as I stiffened, remembering my oath to protect Emma._

_Rumple nearly rolled his eyes at her words, his voice expectant._

_"Of course it did. But! Even if you succeed with that, you have an even bigger problem." She tilted her head at him, clearly curious as he smirked. "Now there's a hole...in your heart. And someday, you will come to me to fill it."_

_I glanced at him, confused as to what he meant but shrugged it off, aware that he was a better practitioner magic than me and was a lot better at seeing the future than me._

_"You overestimate your powers of foresight." Shaking her head, Regina pulled back and turned to go as Rumple called to her, his voice turning serious for the first time._

_"And you underestimate the price of what you've done!" As Regina stopped I turned to stare at Rumple as he proceeded to sing his next words, his voice taunting._

_"You shall see, you will come to me. There is more you need, oh!" I stared at him with a raised eyebrow as he smirked at Regina's rigid back, her voice irritated as she finally turned around._

_"Your taunts will get you nowhere." She moved forward, pointing at him with a gloved finger. "I know you too well. You wanna make another deal." Her smiled turned into a snarl as she reached the bars, baring her teeth at the grinning imp._

_"Well, I won't."_

_"A deal?" He giggled and shared a glance with me as I smirked and spoke, Regina only giving me the barest of glances._

_"You've already promised us a good life in this new land. What more would we want from you?" She glared at me, sneering when I simply smiled at her. Her distaste for me stemmed from the fact that Rumple had apparently decided to compare every student he'd gained since my disappearance, and he'd been hardest on Regina. I ignored her look and turned to Rumple, Regina doing so as well._

_She tilted her head, her voice soft and mocking as she looked at my mentor._

_"Oh, to be...let out of this cage? To...be let out of our last deal?" She grinned as her voice turned harsher while Rumple simply smiled at her and glanced at me with a wink. "To escape the curse?"_

_"But why would I desire that, dearie?" His voice turned serious as I moved closer to him again. "I'm exactly where I want to be."_

_I smirked at Regina stared at him in disbelief, her eyes flickering between us as I simply smiled politely at her, the smile slowly twisting into a smirk as she stared at us._

* * *

I struggled in Peter's hold as Emma and Regina continued to shake Henry's still body, Neal joining in as Emma frantically questioned about their son.

"Oh God, is he unconscious?"

"Henry, can you hear us?" Regina shook him again, her hand resting on his empty chest as Neal stood, his voice strained.

"He passed out as soon as his heart went into Pan." Regina removed her bag, her voice solemn and tight as she leaned back down.

"Is he breathing?"

"Just hang in there, buddy." Emma looked away from her son as Peter descended, still holding onto my waist tightly and I weakly pulled against him, my head still swimming from earlier.

"What the hell'd you do to him?!" Peter calmly reached the ground, releasing my waist and grabbed my wrist when I tried to run to Emma, his voice even as he responded to Emma's question.

"Oh, I didn't do anything, Emma." He walked forward a few steps, his grip on my wrist tight enough to bruise as I pulled against him, reaching out to Neal with my free hand. I gasped as Peter pulled me close, gripping both of my wrists this time as he pulled me to face him.

"It was Henry. He offered me his heart of his own free will." Emma stood up, unsheathing her sword as she advanced threateningly, her gaze darting to my wide eyes as I pulled against Peter before slumping against him, my muscles and head screaming at me in protest.

"I'm gonna take it back from you." Her gaze flickered to me again as she moved closer. "And free Lily."

Peter raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, looking down at me and leaning forward, his lips gently brushing my cheek as I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth together so hard I almost cracked a tooth. I dimly heard Emma's gasp as Peter kissed my other cheek, his eyes lazily sliding over my face before he looked at Emma's stunned face.

With a gasp, she lunged forward, her blade slicing air as Peter moved us behind her, next to Pandora's box. He reached out and grabbed it, tucking it into my hands with smirk.

"Take care of that for me, love." I glared at him, wishing more than ever that I could use my magic on him, my eyes turning bright red as I snarled a curse up at him, not surprised when he didn't fall to the ground in pain. He ignored me and addressed Emma, his voice mocking.

"I don't think you have it in you. And as for Lily, well." He chuckled, looking down at me again before he glanced at Emma. "She's never leaving me again."

"Rumpelstiltskin didn't have it in him," he plucked the box from my clenched hands and tossed it in the air lightly. "Why should you?" Emma turned around with a gasp, her voice hard.

"Where is he?" Neal slowly stood, his voice wary as he stared hard at Peter, his gaze flickering to me as I reached for the box, only for Peter to chuckle and pull it out of my reach, his smile teasing. "What did you do?"

"Why, he's right in this box." Regina slowly turned, her eyes wide as Peter waved the box around. "Safe and sound and out of the way." Peter stopped moving, his voice light as he looked at the box in his grasp. I slumped against him, my energy completely drained from struggling as I whimpered softly, his fingers gently combing through my hair as he continued speaking.

"Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore." He turned the box around in his hand, his attention on it as his voice turned breathy. "And neither can you."

"Really?" I found myself flung to the side as Emma lunged forward, slashing into Peter's arm, his face turning murderous as he face her, breathing hard. "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle." He looked up, his body moving up off the floor as he flew, turning towards the opening. His gaze fixed back on me as Neal moved forward and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me to him as Peter moved to us.

"I'd let her go, if I were you, Baelfire." I winced as my head began to ache, wrenching myself from Neal's grasp to fall to my knees and clutch my head. I gasped raggedly as Peter's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled my limp body up with him, his voice dark as he spoke.

"She's mine." I whimpered softly, reaching for Neal and Emma as Peter flew away, the throbbing in my head becoming too much as spots danced across my blurring vision. With a soft groan, I fully slumped against Peter as we flew, succumbing to the darkness as he hushed me darkly.

"That's right, love. Sleep."

* * *

_I glanced up as Regina entered the pawn shop and slowly placed down the vase I'd been restoring on the counter. I glanced over at Gold and moved to stand with him as the Mayor entered the store, Gold's fingers tapping impatiently against the counter._

_"I need a child, Gold." She brushed her hair behind her ear, her tone firm as I raised an eyebrow at her almost command. "And I need your help."_

_"Well, I'm flattered, but uninterested." I smirked wryly as Regina's smile fell and she rolled her eyes, her voice offended._

_"Not like that." She sighed quietly and shook her head. "I spent all morning talking to adoption agencies. The wait-lists are over two years long." She gave Gold a half smile as she looked back up at him._

_'But you, Gold, you know how to cut through red tape. And if anyone can work the system and find me a baby, it's you."_

_Gold finally looked directly at her, his quiet voice incredulous as he questioned her._

_"You wish to adopt?"_

_"Well, don't look so surprised." He smirked lightly and shook his head once._

_"Oh, I'm not. I'm sure you'll make a..." He looked down, his lips twisting into an amused smile. "Well, a mother of some sort."_

_"Can you help me?"_

_"Of course I can, but a word of caution-ask yourself: Is this something you're ready for?" He raised an eyebrow as I glanced between him and the mayor, her answer was firm and unyielding as I sighed, aware that I'd been on the internet for a while after this conversation was finished._

_"It's something I need."_

_Well, that may not be the same thing." She closed her mouth and stared hard at Gold as I pulled away from the counter and moved to the back room. "I'll get you a child." She nodded and sent him a brief smile of gratitude, turning to go. I stopped at the door and looked back to them as Gold called out to her retreating form._

_"But whether or not that's helping you, remains to be seen." He looked down as i stared at him in confusion. "When you become a parent, you must put your child first. No matter what." She smirked at him before she nodded her head and turned to leave. As the door closed, I moved to my boss, concerned for his welfare as his pale face came into view._

_"Mr. Gold, are you alright?" He looked away and nodded, his voice tight as he spoke._

_"Yes, I'm fine. Go and see what you can find on the internet." I nodded, still worried as he continued to stare into space but did as he said, wondering what was wrong with him._

* * *

I gasped awake, glaring around as I realized I was currently laying on the ground. I wearily glanced up at stiffened as I caught sight of Peter sitting against a tree, his face blank as he stared at the box in his hands. I slowly sat up, clutching my head and, to my surprise, my magic soothed it when I called it.

"You should be fully healed, love." I stiffened and glared at him, standing on shaky legs as he reached for me and backed away, my eyes going red again as I snarled at him.

"You stay away from me!" My voice echoed, amplified by my magic as he froze, his eyes widening slightly as his hand remained in between us. He sighed and stood up, staring down at me as he leaned forward and set the box on a stump before he moved closer to me.

"Lily, I know you're upset but-" I laughed bitterly at that, my eyes filling with tears as he froze, his face wary as I sneered at him.

"You don't know a damn thing about how I feel!" I clutched at my chest as it throbbed, my magic going haywire. "You trapped your son in a box, broke the heart of two mother's and you murdered your own great-grandson!" I nearly screamed the last word, his eyes darkening as I backed against the nearest tree and grabbed my arms, digging my nails into the fabric of my tunic. Without a though, my outfit changed into the one I'd been brought here in and I ignored his look of displeasure.

As he moved forward again I snarled, my hand glowing red like Henry's had as I held it out towards him.

"Come any closer to me and I swear we'll find out once and for all if I can't rip out your heart." I hissed angrily as he froze, his expression turned to disbelief as I threatened him, his green eyes filling with pain as I looked down and covered my face, sobs wracking through my body as I slid down the tree, not even fighting when his arms wrapped around me.

"Lily." He cooed softly into my ear as I cried, aware that I was being held in the arms of Henry's killer.

The little boy I'd helped raise.

* * *

_I dusted the shelves of the pawn shop as Gold placed an antique, carved figurine, chess set together, his movements precise and slow. I looked up as the bell rang, unsurprised to see Regina walk through the door, her face bright as she approached Gold._

_"You have news?"_

_"Yes. Fate may be on your side." He gestured to me and I moved to his side, pulling out a manilla folder. "This morning I, uh, spoke with an agency who had placed a baby boy from Phoenix. with a family nearby, in Boston."_

_Regina's expression turned confused as she tilted her head at him. "With a family? How is that fate?"_

_"Because, at the last minute, the adoption fell through." She looked at me, her eyes widening as she smiled hopefully and I nodded, unable to hold back a smile as Rumple nodded._

_"It happens."_

_'So, the baby still needs a home."_

_"Indeed." He turned around, taking the folder from me and handed it to her. "As I said, fate appears to be on your side. The agency is in Boston." She smiled as she took the folder, giving me a bright smile as she turned to go, calling over her shoulder brightly._

_"Thank you, Gold." She looked at me again, still smiling. "And you, Lillian."_

_I raised an eyebrow as she left and turned to Gold._

_"Why the hell is she so chipper?" He simply chuckled before he tousled my hair and mockingly commanded me to get back to work._

* * *

I pulled away from Peter after I'd cried myself out and sat silently on the ground and stared him down, my eyes still red as he glanced at me calmly. I looked around and stiffened, realizing where we were.

"We're at the Thinking Tree, in the Pixie Woods." He nodded, his eyes never leaving mine as he stood and touched the tree, his gaze faraway as I closed my eyes and willed my magic to turn them back to blue.

I pulled myself up, my legs still shaky as I moved to him and touched the tree, breathing in deeply as the memories of the tree hit me all at once, including the memory of how Peter abandoned Rumple.

I yanked my hand off the bark with a ragged gasp and curled it into my chest, my eyes closed as I pushed the memories away, including ones of Peter and I in the branches, holding each other and watching the stars.

"You can still see them, can't you." I looked up at him and nodded once, my eyes wary as he leaned forward and gently touched my arm. I flinched, which caused his face to darken before he sighed softly and gently caressed my arm.

"Please don't do this."

"Do what."

"Shut me out." I glared at him, resisting the urge to smack him across the face as he moved closer to me, his breath fanning across my cheek as I turned my head from him.

"You can't shut me out, anymore than I can shut you out, love." I held in a shiver as he tentatively brushed his lips against my cheek, his touch soft and light. I bit my lip as he drew me into his embrace, my trembling halting immediately when he held me.

I let out a ragged gasp as my throat began to close up again, my eyes burning as he gently soothed me, still quite aware that he'd murdered Henry, his great-grandson and the boy that I'd know since he was a baby and cared for. The fact that Peter was also keeping me from being with the others reared its ugly head and i shuddered in his hold, falling against him limply as his grip tightened and he kissed me gently but hard.

I was in love with a monster.

* * *

_I blinked as Regina stormed into the shop, carrying Henry's car seat in one hand as she stalked to the counter._

_"You knew." I blinked again at the hostility in her voice and looked up at Gold as he walked across the floor, his voice light._

_"Knew what exactly?" I looked down at Henry as he began to fuss and moved forward and removed him from the car seat, cradling him against me gently as Regina all but screamed at Gold._

_"The child that you located for me in Phoenix." She gestured at the baby I held and i looked down at Henry, my eyes wide as she hissed angrily. "His mother was found in the woods outside of Storybrooke, eighteen years ago."_

_"What a startling coincidence." I raised an eyebrow at the small amount of sarcasm in his voice but paid it no mind as Regina continued to rage at him, uncaring that her yelling was causing her son distress as he began to fuss louder even as I hushed him softly._

_"Eighteen years ago?!"_

_"I fear I'm missing the significance." I nodded as she sent me a dark look, her eyes accusing as I stared back in bewilderment. "You'll have to forgive me," her attention returned to Gold as he continued. "My memory's not what it used to be." He paced behind the counter, sending Henry a small, barely there smile as I managed to calm the baby slightly._

_"Henry's mother was found as a baby., on a very significant day-the day this town...This town..." Completely terrified that Regina had cracked under the pressure of being a mayor and mother, I glanced at Gold as he raised an eyebrow at her._

_"This town, what?" As realization finally dawned on her face, Regina whispered softly to Gold, who still stared at her in mild confusion._

_"She's important, isn't she? This mother."_

_"Is she important?" He nodded his head and looked at Henry and I again. "I suppose inasmuch as she gave birth to your son." He walked to the other side of the counter as Regina stalked after him, her words harsh and low as I slowly replaced a much calmer Henry in his car seat._

_"You. You built this into this whole thing, didn't you?" While she sounded extremely close to tears, Regina still managed to sound like she was about the reach across the counter and beat Gold with his own cane. "You made this happen because the mother she's..." I glanced between them as Rumple finally glared at Regina, his expression irritated as he question her._

_"Is what, Madam Mayor? This mother that you seem to fear so much?"_

_"Oh, you really know nothing of what I'm talking about?"_

_"Well, I know you're upset, that much is clear." I rolled my eyes at his obvious observation and moved behind the counter, wanting to be as far away from an upset Regina as possible._

_'you told me I'd come to you, that I'd have a hole in my heart. And..." SHe stopped as Rumple picked up a pen, clearly intent on resuming the job of taking inventory that we'd been doing before Regina had come._

_"You want this to end." I winced at the pain in her voice as she stared in disbelief at Gold, who stared at her with some concern. "This town, what I built. You want to destroy it all by brining the mother back." She waved her hand up and brought it down hard, her voice raising as she spoke._

_"That's why you did all this!'_

_"Do you know you have dark circles under your eyes?" I rolled my eyes inwardly at his lack of tact as he completely sidestepped her accusation, his tone even. "And a weary tremble in your voice? Poor thing." He tilted his head and curled his lip as he smirked lightly at her._

_"Look what motherhood has done to you." He set the pen down and moved to where I was standing, giving me an exasperated look as Regina followed him._

_"Play dumb all you want, you little imp." She leaned forward, her voice low and threatening. "You should know who you're dealing with by now." Gold kept his face down as she continued to yell at him, making me wince as he pursed his lips in annoyance._

_"I sacrificed everything to build this life! And nothing, will tear me away from my revenge!" She leaned down and picked up the car seat, stomping towards the door, her voice angry as I stared after her in shock._

_"Henry goes back to Boston, tomorrow!"_

* * *

I stood silently as Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret walked through the jungle, Regina freezing when she caught sight of the box with a gasp.

"Look."

Emma pulled her blade out as Mary Margaret set down her bow and quiver, moving forward with a smile to grab the box, only to stop when Regina called out to her.

"Careful." She raised a hand as Mary Margaret turned to her and Emma. "Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason."

"It's David's only way home. Without Gold, we're stuck here." She shook her head and leaned down just as a vine from the Thinking Tree slid out and wrapped around her, yanking her to the tree.

"Mary Margaret!" I winced as she slammed against the tree, Emma and Regina following suit as vines grabbed them and pulled them against the tree tightly, more vines wrapped around them as I slowly pulled away from Peter, wincing as he gripped my hand and pulled me with him around the tree.

"Are you still at it?" He shook his head as I pulled out of his grasp and moved forward, pulling at the vines without success. I looked up at Regina, who simply nodded at me, her mouth twisting into a sneer as Peter pulled me back to him.

"Don't you know?" He reached down and picked up Emma's dropped sword and turned to them with a smile. "Peter Pan never fails."

"I didn't expect you to find me. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You're mothers." He waved the sword around, his voice understanding as he smirked down at me. "Quite tenacious about your offspring." He sobered, his face twisting slightly in pain as I stared up at him, my eyes wide as he gently cupped my face.

"Believe it or not, I understand that." He looked back at the others and moved closer to them. "But, if you're looking to see Henry again, there's only one place you'll be reuinted-in death."

Regina snarled and moved forward, her expression murderous as Peter simply smirked darkly at them, still clutching the sword.

"Having trouble moving?" I rolled my eyes at his pleasant question, his voice mockingly concerned as the three woman struggled violently against the vines. "Not surprised, given where you are."

I winced as I tried to burn the vines, the tree sending my magic back at me in excess and I wrapped an arm around myself, nearly doubling over. Peter chuckled darkly and pulled me to him, his touch gentle as he placed a hand on my waist.

"Lily knows about the power of this island all too well, don't you love?" I glared at him as Regina struggled, her gaze on me.

"What does Lillith have to do with any of this?" I flinched as Peter chuckled and looked down at me.

"I see you haven't told them about us, have you, Tiger Lily." I winced at the expression on Emma's face as she gaped at me.

"You're Tiger Lily?" I shook my head and pulled against Peter, my eyes filled with anger as I hissed at him.

"It's just a silly nickname a lost boy gave me." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing else as he turned back to the women tied to the tree.

"You see, what's hastening your demise is your regret." His face turned serious as he looked up at the tree while Emma glared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"This tree is the site of a very important event for me." With a glare, I moved closer to the tree itself as Peter continued, his voice distant as he looked up at the tree, his expression almost lost. He looked back at them, his face cocky again as he continued.

"I abandoned my boy here."

"You have a son?" Regina asked in disbelief, her expression surprised as I nodded silently, giving her a dirty look when she shot me a pointed glance. Peter laughed softly and shook his head.

"No, this was long before I met Lily, here." He looked down at me before looking at them, his face hard. "I'm older than I look."

"If you have a child, you must regret losing him too." Peter smirked at Emma's soft statement and shook his head, turning away from them.

"But I don't. Quite the opposite, actually." He leaned down and picked up the box, his voice smug as he lifted it up for them to see. "See, I have him all boxed up so I don't lose him again."

Emma's face twisted in surprise as her eyes widened and Mary Margaret's face filled with realization while Regina spoke quietly, her voice filled with disbelief.

"Rumpelstiltskin is your son?" Peter's eyebrow raised as he agreed, his voice harsh.

"That he is."

"How is that possible? You're-" He cut Mary Margaret off with a playful smirk, his voice amused.

"Younger than him? Not really." He moved closer to her, his voice lowering. "Just like you and your daughter."

"You're a fraud. Your magic is weakened." I glanced over at Regina as she smirked darkly. "You can't even hurt us, let alone Rumpelstiltskin."

"No, but that tree can." I whispered softly ,quite aware that the tree could crush them if Peter willed it. He chuckled at Regina before moving to me and pressed a kiss to my forehead, ignoring Regina's noise of disgust.

'You're right. But that's why I'm here." He looked up at the tree again, his voice firm. "This tree will protect me until my power is restored. And will keep Lily with me." I exhaled a ragged breath as Peter looked down at me with a smile.

"And then," he scoffed lightly and looked back at Regina, his grin fading as he stared at them, his face turning stony. "Well, then I get to have some real fun. And I'll never have to worry about my child again." He paced towards Mary Margaret and stared at all three of them, his voice harsh.

"Something we will all soon have in common."

Emma violently tried to lunge at him, causing the vines to tighten around them as Mary Margaret and Regina let out noises of protest.

"There has to be another way."

Peter smirked at Emma's words and moved towards them as I stayed behind him, my hands beginning to glow red.

"No, you're not going to get to me." He pointed up at the tree with the sword, his voice smug. "See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here, and you?" He pointed the sword at Emma, his eyebrows raised as she stared at him.

"You've got plenty." Emma spoke quietly, her voice harsh and bitter.

"I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance."

"Well, that's not all, is it savior?" He leaned closer, his voice lowering to a whisper. "No. I have your son's heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let him down time and time again."

I bristled, my voice matching Mary Margaret's as Peter pulled from Emma.

"Leave her alone."

"Perhaps I should." He raised his voice as he moved to Emma's mother, his tone mocking. "After all, what chance did she have at being a good mother? Look at the example you've set-abandoning her for twenty-eight years."

"Peter, stop it." He turned to me, his eyes filled with fire as I moved to him, my eyes turning red as my hands clenched into glowing fists. Peter simply stared at me, his body relaxing marginally before he turned back to Mary Margaret, ignoring my snarl of displeasure. I looked at Regina, who was staring at my hands and returned her nod when she gave me a pointed look before I turned back to Peter.

"Are you finished." I stopped glaring at Peter and turned to Regina, her voice bored as she leaned against the tree.

"Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regret of all." I raised an eyebrow at his manner and his tensed form. He looked far too tense to be someone who believed he had completely won everything he wanted.

Regina looked down before she calmly turned her head to face Peter.

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered." I moved closer to Peter as he stared at Regina, his face blank as she listed her crimes in a calm voice.

"I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret but..." She smiled lightly and shook her head, her smiling fading into a dark grimace.

"I'm not." She moved forward, snapping the vines off the all and advanced threateningly on Peter. "Because it got me my son." She lunged at Peter and as he jumped back, I moved in front of him and shoved my hand into his chest, tears filling my eyes as his wide green gaze looked down to mine, his mouth open as he gasped in pain.

I yanked out Henry's heart, my entire body trembling as Regina took it from me, Peter falling at my feet. I let out a soft sob as I leaned down and caught him as he completely fell over, sobbing into his neck quietly as his harsh breaths hit my neck.

"I'm so sorry, Peter." I leaned forward as Regina picked up the box and whispered softly into his ear.

"I love you, my lost boy."

With that, I allowed Emma to pull me up and help me as Regina sighed deeply, holding the heart in one hand and the box in the other, a grin spreading on her face. She ignored my sobbing as she looked at all of us while I stared down at Peter's disbelieving eyes, before I turned into Emma's embrace as she hushed me softly.

"Now, let's go save Henry."


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**Well, I probably won't update as often until the next episode, though when the time comes I will have a lot of fun writing Henry as Peter and his interactions with Lily ;)**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, though I have to say, Peter and Lily having a baby would be extremely interesting and terrifying to write.**

**Well, enjoy this update and review please!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep,

In your arms I feel you breathe into me.

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you,

Forever I will live for you.

0o0o0o0

I allowed Emma to pull me with her as Regina led us from the Pixie Woods, salty tracks continued to run down my face as I called for them to stop, my voice weak.

"Where are we headed?"

"The Jolly Roger." Mary Margaret touched my shoulder lightly as I gripped Emma and Regina's arms. "But-" Her voice cut off as I transported us, thankfully ending up on the dock of the ship amidst the chaos, Emma calling out for her son.

"Henry! Where is he?" Emma pulled me with her as Neal waved for her at the helm of the ship, his voice strained.

"He's over here!" I moved with them, my chest twisting as I caught sight of Henry's pale face and unmoving body as he laid on the wooden floor. I kneeled next to him, Regina across from me as Emma sat next to me.

"I need your help with this, Lillith."

Regina looked up at me and offered me her hand that held his heart as she whispered to her son. I gripped her hand, aware that because we'd both taken it, we both needed to return it.

"Hold on, Henry." With a nod, we both touched the heart to his chest, our clasped hands glowing as the heart slowly sunk back into Henry's still chest with a soft 'whoosh'. I pulled back, resting on my legs as Neal came behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, his breaths ragged as he looked at his son.

"Henry?"

I swallowed as he remained silent, silently willing him to breathe as the oppressive silence reigned on the ship. As Regina gently touched her son's chest, Emma glanced between her and me, her voice trembling.

"Are we too late?"

"Henry?" I bit my lip as Regina's face fell, her face twisting with sorrow. "Honey!"

Henry's eyes flew open as he sucked in a deep gasp, his eyes darting about wildly as Emma let out a delighted, shaky gasp. Regina's face lit up as she and Emma pulled Henry into their arms, hugging him to them tightly as Neal wrapped an arm around me as I let out a teary laugh.

David and Hook both smiled, the former covering his mouth with a hand as Mary Margaret smiled, looking close to tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Neal smiled down at his son and let go of me as he moved forward. "Take it easy buddy."

"I-I'm sorry. I...I wanted to save magic." I shook my head at Henry's strained voice as Emma shook her head and hugged him tighter, Regina's hand gently soothing his head.

"It's okay." Emma sighed heavily, her relief clear in her voice as she whispered to her son. "It's okay."

Henry looked around at all of us, his expression dazed as he continued speaking.

"I-I wanted to be a hero."

David smiled patiently at his grandson.

"There's plenty of time for that."

"And now it's time to rest." Mary Margaret smiled warmly at Henry, her voice trembling as I smiled at Henry, his eyes widening as he caught my tear-filled gaze, though his attention was pulled to Hook as the pirate spoke, his voice even but relieved.

"Welcome back, young sir. Only the best for our guest of honor, don't you think?" I smiled up at him as he offered me a hand, thankfully not the hook, and pulled me up. "Captains' quarters." He tilted his head as he supported me gently, his eyes turning worried as they caught sight of my tear-stained face.

I shook my head as his mouth opened.

"Not now, Killian." He closed his mouth but nodded as Regina wrapped an arm around her son, her voice warm.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." Her eyes met mine as she pulled Henry up and she jerked her head. "Come on, Lily." I swallowed as her eyes turned understanding, her voice soft.

"You need to rest too."

I nodded slowly, unwilling to open my mouth, afraid that I'd start sobbing again, or worse start screaming from the pain that filled me to my very core.

I allowed Regina to lead me under the deck to Hook's quarters, sitting on a small cot that was next to the small bed that Henry was currently occupying. Regina sat next to him, her legs curled under her as she gently teased her son, her hands soothing the blanket.

"Oh, I know that look." I smiled softly and let out a soft chuckle as she gently touched his chest with a finger. "That's five hours of Space paranoids and too much pizza."

"More like six hours." Regina smiled at me as I rested my head next to Henry's arm and smiled up at him.

"Pizza's good." Regina smiled warmly and chuckled as I simply rolled my eyes playfully and lightly touched Henry's nose, my tone soft.

"I'm glad you're alright, Henry." He smiled at me before he turned back to his mother when she gently waved her hand around his chest above his heart, bathing the area in a soft golden light as a soft humming filled the air. Henry squinted his eyes and flinched slightly, a feeling I sympathized with, having been the recipient of that exact spell many years ago.

"It stings," Henry's eyes were narrowed, wincing as the glowing and noise stopped when Regina pulled her hand away. "What's that for?"

I looked up at Regina as she glanced at my own chest, right where my heart was with knowing eyes. She turned to her son with a soft sigh.

"A spell, so no one can ever take your heart." She shook her head slightly, her tone solemn as I nodded when Henry's gaze flitted to me.

"Ever again." Henry gently gripped his mom's hand, his words soft as he reached for my hand as well.

"Thanks, mom." He looked at me, his eyes warm. "You too, sis." I smiled at the nickname he'd given me when he was a toddler.

Regina smiled at her son, her face filled with love and relief before she leaned down and kissed Henry on the forehead. She smiled as she pulled back, her voice teasing.

"We'll be home soon, my little prince." Henry smiled as she slowly pulled away, her movements hesitant as I smiled up at her, my eyes fierce.

"I'll keep him safe, Regina." She nodded before she left the room, closing the door with a soft snap as I looked at Henry and took Regina's spot, my face stuck in a pained smile as Henry looked at me, his eyes sad.

"You got my heart back, didn't you. Not my mom." I nodded as he sighed, his eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry, sis." I shook my head and leaned forward, kissing the top of his head.

"Don't be, I did what was needed." I smiled at him, freezing as I caught movement and I let out a choked gasp as Henry shot up and looked behind him.

I stared in horror at Peter as he pulled out his dagger, his face twisted with fury as he looked at me and then Henry, his breathing harsh and heavy as I pulled Henry into my arms and stared at him, suddenly afraid of him for the first time.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Henry." He shook his head as he moved closer, his eyes wild as he looked between my face and Henry's.

I swallowed, my voice quivering as I spoke.

"Peter-"

"We'll have time to chat later, Lily." I pulled Henry closer, his fingers gripping my arm tightly as he shuddered in fear, his body trembling as Peter continued to stare at us, his gaze unhinged.

I stiffened, Peter following suit as Rumple's presence washed over me, a relieved gasp escaped my lips as Peter's eyes flickered around before settling on Henry again.

"What-What are you doing?" I pulled Henry closer and moved towards the wall as Peter loomed over us, his voice frantic and shaking,

"I wanted you heart, Henry." Said boy looked down at his chest as I pressed my hand over it, quickly checking that the spell had worked. "But your mother," I swallowed as his stricken eyes met mine before he looked back at the boy. "Made Lily take it away from me. And left me for dead."

He slowly pulled his hand up, his breathing harsh. "Her mistake." He pressed his hand against Henry's chest as I tried to put Henry behind me, gasping as his chest crackled with energy before Peter yanked his hand back as the spell attacked him.

I flinched as Peter let out a soft cry of pain, his wide eyes focused on his hand as he moved backwards, giving me enough time to push Henry behind me.

Peter's murderous gaze met my eyes as I held Henry, my own filled with anger as he spoke, his voice low and rough as he bared his teeth.

"Oh, how clever." I cried out as Peter grabbed my wrist, his grip bruising as he pulled my face to his. "If you'll excuse me, love."

"No!" He threw me to the floor with a thud as he reached forward and grabbed Henry's back, attempting to rip the shadow from him as Henry clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, his voice filled with pain.

"What are you doing?" I pulled myself up on shaky arms and made to stand, gasping as Peter waved his hand at me, causing me to collapse on the floor again.

"Peter, stop it!" I finally was able to stand as Peter dropped his dagger and gripped Henry's shadow with both hands and pulled harder as Henry groaned in pain. I made to grab Peter and gasped as Rumple's arm stopped me, his voice calm as he spoke to his father.

"Blood magic works both ways...Father." Peter looked behind him, his eyes wide as he caught sight of Pandora's box in his son's hands. Rumple waved his hand over it, red smoke floating towards Peter as he turned his attention back to Henry and pulled harder.

I clenched my teeth as Henry cried out in pain and froze as I sensed a surge of magic going from Peter to Henry, the former suddenly gasping as the smoke enveloped him and pulled him into the box.

"No!" I blinked at Peter's terrified yell before I turned my attention back to Henry, his shadow falling back into him as he collapsed onto the bed.

Breathing hard, I stared at the box as Rumple closed it with a soft clink, before I moved forward and pulled Henry back into my arms as Regina came down the ladder, her voice frantic.

"Henry? Henry!" She rushed to her son's side and took him from me, her hands trembling. "Oh, no. Henry!"

His eyes opened as he gasped, his voice shaky.

"It's okay, I'm okay." I slowly pulled away, leaving her with her son and looked up at Rumple, my eyes relieved as he nodded and placed an arm around me as I hugged him with a soft sob.

"Are you sure?"

"He's a strong boy, Regina. You raised him well." I smiled up at him as Regina looked her son over, her worry coming off in waves.

Rumple pulled me with him up the ladder as Regina continued to fuss over her son, a chill going through me as Henry met my gaze over his mother's shoulder and shot me a small smile.

Pushing that away, I walked into the deck, quite aware that I had just entered pandemonium as everyone was running around, Regina joining us a few minutes after, her gaze stony as she looked at me and nodded.

Mary Margaret was directing the lost boys as they finished boarding the ship, Wendy and Tink among them.

"Go, over here."

Neal placed the coconut holding the Shadow over a cannon as David pulled out his lighter and handed it over to Emma as she glanced over at Regina and I.

"Ready you two?"

We nodded, Regina rubbing her hands together as Emma lit the fuse, David behind her while everyone else waited with bated breath on the sides of the ship with Mary Margaret.

Neal opened the coconut as the cannon ball flew out of the cannon, the Shadow shrieking as it was flung upwards. Regina and I reacted, wispy, green magic extending from our open hands and catching the Shadow, sending the screaming thing into one of the sails and coated it completely.

I smiled and lowered my hands as Emma turned to us, her voice worried.

"You think it'll fly?" I exchanged a look with Regina and smirked.

"It doesn't exactly have a choice." I glanced up at the blackened sail with malice, deciding that I was going to destroy that stupid Shadow when I had the chance.

"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland." I nodded as Hook spoke, his voice only somewhat mocking.

"As you wish, m'lady. Bosun, weigh anchor!" He turned as I away from Regina and down the stairs, rushing forward as the lost boys rushed towards me and tackled me, nearly knocking me over with the force of their hugs.

I held them back as the wood in the boat slowly began to creak, the ship pulling itself out of the water and beginning to take flight. I grinned, unable to stop as the lost boys cheered, their faces filled with delight as I turned and looked back at the island, my voice grim as I addressed them.

"We're free, boys." They cheered again and hugged me tighter and I laughed, picking one of the younger ones up and spinning him.

After several minutes, I managed to get them to all sit down as Mary Margaret served them all soup. I drifted away from the towards Wendy, my voice soft as I addressed her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner." She shook her head as I touched her shoulder.

"I understand, you were under his power, like me." She looked down, her face pale. "You were in love, weren't you?" I sighed, not bothering to answer, and pulled her into a hug, smiling when her arms wrapped around my waist tightly. I pulled away and leaned onto the side of the ship as she stared into the sky, her fingers twisting together.

"Better than being in a cage, isn't it." We turned to see Tink, her arms crossed as she smiled brightly at us and walked forward.

Wendy smiled, her voice soft and disbelieving.

"Are we really free?"

"Yes, Wendy. Soon you'll see your brothers." Wendy smiled and looked down, her eyes widening as she looked back up at Tink, her smiled growing.

"I have something for you, I've saved it all this time." She offered Tink a small bottle filled with what looked like, to my shock, pixie dust. "I could never use it but...maybe you can."

The older woman took it, her eyes wide as she examined the bottle.

"It's pixie dust. It's the last bit from the last flower in the treetops. It's inert-"

"I can't make it work." I looked away from Wendy to Tink in surprise as she looked at the sky, her face grave. "I've got no magic." She glanced down at the bottle, her expression growing sad as she spoke.

"Not since I lost my wings."

Wendy simply smiled and shook her head.

"You'll figure it out." She leaned forward and touched Tink's shoulder, her words firm. "I believe in you, Tink."

"So do I." She looked at us before she smiled faintly and looked down at the bottle again, her eyes unsure. I simply smiled again before I looked behind her, my eyes widening as I saw Henry climbing onto the deck. I moved towards him as Neal approached him, his voice worried.

"Hey, are you feeling okay? Shouldn't you be resting?" He grabbed one of the ropes and leaned on it as he gestured to the pot of soup Mary Margaret had made.

"I could bring you some food if you're feelin' up for it."

"I'm feeling much better now. I think the fresh air is good for me." Neal nodded and moved up the stairs as I pulled back, unwilling to listen to their conversation.

I glanced over, unsurprised to see Felix sitting against a crate, his hands bound as he glared up at me. With a sigh, I moved closer to him and kneeled in front of him.

"I take it you aren't a willing passenger?" He scoffed and waved his tied hands.

"What gave you that idea?" I rolled my eyes and stood up, staring down at him as he glanced up at me. "You retrieved the boy's heart, didn't you?" I stiffened and looked away, clenching my hands.

"Regina used a spell." I turned around as he chuckled.

"So, you still couldn't hurt him on your own, could you?"

"Keep being snarky and you'll be spending this voyage alone." He huffed as I walked away, his voice grave.

"I plan on it, Tiger Lily." I glared at him over my shoulder before I turned to Henry as he walked down the steps, carrying a bowl with a chunk of bread. I smile down at him gently, ignoring the shiver that tried to go down my spine as he smiled up at me, suddenly hugging me around the waist tightly.

"Whoa, what's this for?" He shrugged as he looked up at me, his eyes bright.

"For saving me." I nodded and rumpled his hair before I leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Anytime, kiddo." He smiled again and let me go, walking away and, to my surprise, to Felix. I shivered as a feeling of foreboding filled me as they began to speak, Felix's lips twisted in a smirk as Henry smiled back.

I tore my glance away as Henry looked at me and grinned again, shivering at the look in his eyes as I walked away, dread filling me to the core. I pushed it down as I reached Rumple, feeling Henry's gaze on me as I kept my back to him. I shivered, remembering the surge of magic Peter had sent into Henry before he'd been sucked into the box.

What the hell had Peter done to Henry?


	20. Chapter 18

D**isclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**So while waiting for the next episode, I've decided, based on reviews, to put more of Lily's back story in here and how she fits into the story more. I'll probably be going back to the pilot and earlier episodes within the next few chapters, I just need to watch them again.**

**By the way, there's a part in this chapter that you should enjoy, from a suggestion by the reviewer sonotalady, I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

0o0o0o0

I think I could find the will,

To stand for every dream and forsake this solid ground.

And give up this fear within, of what would happen if they ever knew,

I'm in love with you.

0o0o0o0

"Lillith." I sighed and turned away from the edge of the boat, unsurprised to see Rumple walking towards me, his expression thoughtful as he approached me. He waved a hand at the spot next to me, his tone quiet.

"May I?" Sighing again, I nodded. I already had a feeling what he wanted and though I really didn't want to have this particular conversation with him, I knew it had to be done before we arrived back home. As he moved to stand next to me, I leaned back on the railing of the ship and sighed, staring into the clouds as Rumple awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Now, am I right in," He paused, his voice unsure and I fought the urge to snicker at the expression on his face. "In my, _assumptions_, regarding the nature of your relationship with my father?"

I cringed at the term 'father', despite its truth. Even though I'd known about Peter's relationship to Rumple long before anything monumental had happened between us, I'd always been able to conveniently push that knowledge to the back of my mind whenever it had decided to rear its ugly head.

I sighed and looked down from the sky, staring at my hands as I remained silent for several moments, unsure of how to tell Rumple the extent of my 'relationship' with Peter.

"It's a bit more complicated than any of you know." He turned to me, his eyebrow raised as he leaned against the railing with his side.

"Then, by all means, explain." I exhaled and gripped the side of the ship, leaning back as I turned my gaze back towards the sky, my brow furrowed.

"My mother used to go to Neverland as a child." I felt Rumple stiffen as I continued, my voice barely a whisper. "She helped create parts of it, according to...Pan." I refrained from calling him Peter, as Rumple was already on edge as it was and if he knew I addressed his father by his first name, he might deduce just how involved I was.

"She was sick though, dying, actually. She came to Neverland in person once, and while she was there, she made a deal with the Shadow." I looked down again as Rumple stiffened, though he thankfully remained silent despite the tension coming off him.

"In exchange for receiving magic from Neverland in order to live longer, she promised the Shadow that if she had a daughter, then the daughter would belong to Neverland, would belong to Peter Pan." I fell silent, anger rushing through me at the thought of the deal my mother had made, how she had bartered my life for her's, resulting in her own death when the magic that kept her alive became mine when I was born.

"Your mother traded your life for her's." I nodded at his stunned whisper, swallowing past the lump in my throat as he continued.

"Did she even think of what she was doing?"

"I know she put off having children as long as possible. I was fifteen years my brother's junior and she had him when she was in her forties." I gripped the railing, my knuckles turning white. "Her death _was_ my fault, the magic that kept her alive became mine when I was born."

"Without the magic to stop it, the sickness came back and she was dead before I turned three." I exhaled sharply and looked up at Rumple's wide eyes with a bitter smile.

"So, my brother did have a basis for hating me after all." He shook his head once, his voice sharp as he gently berated me.

"Your mother is the only one at fault, for taking such a deal, to willingly trade a daughter, even if she hadn't had her yet." I raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't even know that she was going to have a daughter-" He shook his head again, his face bemused.

"The reason she was able to have you so late in her life was because of the magic inside her. It was forcing her to fulfill her end of the bargain she'd made."

"Magic always has a price, my dear."

I fell silent as I thought that over, realizing that it did make sense, especially considering it had technically been impossible for my mother to have a child at her age.

I snorted softly, catching Rumple's attention as he raised an eyebrow, his tone amused.

"What?" I shook my head, laughing softly as my answer made him chuckle.

"The price of magic is a bitch."

After several moments, the chuckling died down and I sighed as he turned to me, his face serious and grave as he gently prodded again.

"So, what exactly was the nature of your, connection, with Pan."

"You remember that night in the forest, when I first met him?" He nodded, his face tight but he kept his mouth shut. "Well, remember how Pan stared at me?" He nodded again.

"He could feel who I was. And his presence was causing the spell I'd casted on myself to reverse. He could sense my magic and knew that it was based on Neverland's."

"His mere presence caused the spell to reverse?" I nodded at Rumple's quietly stunned voice, quite aware that what I had done to myself all those years ago was a very powerful spell.

"Yes. And when I arrived on Neverland to look for Neal, he caused the spell to break completely." I looked down, heat filling me at the memory of how he'd completely broken the curse but shook it off and continued.

"He told me the first night I was there exactly how he could negate the spell and why my magic didn't have any effect on him, at least if I was trying to harm him. My magic, because it stemmed from Neverland's magic, could only be used to help or protect him and I'd become dizzy or faint if I even thought about using my magic to hurt him." I looked at Rumple, my voice grave as he stared at me in disbelief.

"He could touch me when I was on fire and wouldn't feel a thing."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm a part of Neverland, like he was. According to the Shadow, at least." I glared up at the black sail, wondering exactly how I'd destroy the stupid thing.

"Though the Shadow was right, I reacted quite well to Neverland and that's why I was actually more powerful when you brought me back to the Enchanted Forest." He nodded, he knew I'd bested Regina at magic once when she'd attacked me for protecting Snow White.

"And my father? What did he have to say about a girl being on Neverland?"

"I could hear the music." He stiffened, his eyes wide as he looked at me.

"But only-"

"Certain boys should be able to hear it, lonely, lost boys." I sighed and leaned back in the railing. "Believe me I know. But I heard it that night in the Enchanted Forest, which is another reason Pan knew who I was. What I was."

"And the name Tiger Lily?" I looked up at him in surprise, as I'd never told him that name and I knew Peter hadn't either. He shrugged lightly, his voice quiet as he nodded his head towards the sleeping boys on the deck.

"Some of the lost boys mentioned you in passing."

"Felix called me a tiger once when I fought him, and Peter had always called me Lily so it became 'Tiger Lily'." Rumple smirked lightly and gently nudged me.

"You're a far cry from a docile, Indian Princess like the stories say." I glared at him with no heat as he simply smiled down at me, his smile freezing at my next words.

"Pan and I had a romantic relationship." He stared at me in shock, his mouth hanging open as his eyes bugged out of his head. I silently wished I had a camera but pushed it down as I shook my head.

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea. But I was, well, according to him, I was 'his'. I belonged to him and the island." I glanced down again as I continued, biting my lower lip as I did so.

"At first he just enjoyed being around me in my personal space, as it helped to break the spell, especially when he...well," I fully turned away from Rumple now, my face warming as I rushed out the next words. "Kissed me."

"My father, was in love with you?" I froze, my back going stiff as I repeated his words in my head, not responding when Rumple gently turned me to face him, his face tight with worry.

"Lillith? Are you alright?"

I shook my head once and nodded, looking down as I answered, my voice pained.

"I've never known the extent of his feelings for me. He never said." I blinked back tears as Rumple gently cupped my face and tilted it to face him, his eyes pained and filled with disbelief.

"I just knew that he promised to never let me go."

"But you loved him." His voice was soft as he stated the words.

Wordlessly, I nodded as tears gently seeped from my eyes, choking back a sob when Rumple gently pulled me into a hug, his touch soothing as I gripped the collar of his coat tightly.

"Shh, Lillith. It's alright, Dearie." I shook my head, stiffening when a voice came from behind me.

"What's wrong with Lily?" I stayed turned towards Rumple as he answered Henry, his voice light as he simply said I was having some 'adult troubles'.

"Best not worry about it, Henry." I could feel the smile in his voice as he talked to his grandson, though I had to stop myself from responding as I felt Henry's gaze burning into my back.

"Well, if you say so."

"Go get some more rest, Henry. We'll be home soon." I let out a sigh of relief as his footsteps faded, looking up to meet Rumple's concerned eyes, finally cracking a smile as he asked, his face pale and his tone disturbed.

"So, would you have become my step-mother?"

* * *

_With a muted splash, the rock hit the small pond as I raised another, sending it towards the water as well with a wave of my head. I sighed deeply before I placed my head on my knees and leaned back against the rocks._

_I shivered as a soft breeze brushed past me before cool lips gently touched the nape of my neck. I pulled my head up, only to find a smirking Peter inches from my face, his cool breath fanning across my face as he leaned forward._

_"Sleep well, love?" I held back a blush and set him a mock glare._

_"You know very well that I barely slept a wink last night." He simply smirked playfully as he gripped my hands and pulled me up, his eyes looking me over as I winced subtly, his gray eyes heated as he kissed me once._

_"You'll get used to it, love." I shivered as he leaned forward, his lips barely brushing mine._

_"Will I?" He growled low in his throat before he kissed me deeply, his touch fierce as I trembled against him, forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders as my knees grew weak._

_He broke the kiss, our breaths mingling as he panted softly, his voice dark and husky._

_"You will." He fisted my hair and, before he could kiss me again, I stiffened and turned around, my eyes wide as I sensed magic not of Neverland. Without turning to him, I pulled out of his grasp and rushed towards the pond, my eyes wide as a familiar green vortex began in the water._

_"Lillith!" Eyes wide, I stared in shock at the distorted image of Rumpelstiltskin as he called for me, his voice chirpy and serious. "Come along now, dearie! You're needed." I gasped and looked back at Peter, his face dark and his eyes burning. I moved to him only to gasp as Rumple called for me again, his voice impatient._

_"Come along, Lillith! Before I make you!"_

_Before I could say anything, a surge of green energy from the portal hit me, knocking me to my knees and I gasped as I was pulled toward the portal, my eyes wide as I stood and met Peter's furious face._

_"I'm sorry, Peter-" I jumped into the portal, my gaze never leaving his until his form disappeared from view, his anguished expression forever burned into my mind as his words rang through my head._

_"I'll find you! I told you, you're mine. Forever."_

* * *

_"I thought you said that she could help?" I whimpered softly, my head pounding and heavy as I slowly cracked my eyes open, hissing when the light that filtered through the treetops hit my sensitive eyes._

_"Well, as she just woke up, I'd say I've fulfilled my end of the bargain." I winced and brought a hand to my head, relieved when my magic quickly soothed the headache before I slowly sat up, my arms shaky._

_I glanced around, dread filling me as everything came rushing back._

_Peter, Rumple, the portal. I grimaced, remembering the murderous look on Peter's face when I'd gone through the portal, the heat in his eyes as he swore he'd find me, a snarl-like grin on his face the entire time._

_I shivered at his promise but pushed that and the growing emptiness that had started in my chest as two people came closer to me, Rumpelstiltskin and a young man who I didn't recognize._

_I slowly sat up as Rumple looked me over, his eyes flickering over my clothes before he snapped his fingers and waved his hand at me, my eyes widening as he transformed my clothes into one of my old outfits._

_"That's better!" I rolled my eyes as he chirped but said nothing and stared at the two, delighted when the other man shifted uncomfortably before he cleared his throat once._

_"Did you say something, dearie?" I smirked at Rumple's response, his voice irritated as he walked towards me, clapping his hands and ignoring the other man, who clearly had no other choice but to follow my somewhat mad mentor._

_"So, how are you feeling, Lillith? The journey through that portal was quite a nasty one."_

_I nodded silently, my eyes fixed on my mentor as he raised an eyebrow, his voice curious._

_"The spell has been broken." I blinked and narrowed my eyes, with a pointed nod in the direction of the other man._

_"We'll discuss that later, Rumple. Alone." I turned fully towards the younger man, assessing him silently as I took in his appearance, gathering that he was some sort of noble, possibly a knight if the sword at his waist was any indication._

_"Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow at his question and glanced at Rumple once before I looked back at him, my voice soft and incredulous._

_"You made a deal with the Dark One to find me, but you have no idea who I am?" He nodded, hesitantly and I rolled my eyes, wondering what Rumple managed to swindle out of this idiot._

_I turned to him again and raised an eyebrow, my eyes turning red as he stiffened, his eyes widening as he gaped at me._

_"I'm the Dark Lillith." He closed his mouth before he opened it, his words causing me to bristle angrily as Rumple smirked and came to my side, his entire countenance smug._

_Stupid imp._

_"I thought you were...older." He held his hands up as I snarled, my expression angry as I took a threatening step forward. "I just mean, well, you've been gone for a very long time."_

_I stiffened and turned to Rumple, my voice deathly quiet as he met my terrified gaze with his own, his face stony._

_"How long."_

_"Almost thirty years, Lillith."_

* * *

_I stalked through the trees, Prince Charming at my side as Rumple called to us, his voice light and trilling._

_"Now, remember, dearie! Don't kill anyone!" I waved a hand back at him, ignoring his reminder that I'd almost set the entire forest on fire once I'd realized how long I'd been gone._

_I looked down at myself, aware that I was far much older than I looked but, with the effects of Neverland's magic, I hadn't aged while there and, if the conversation I'd had with Peter about my magic, I probably never would again._

_I looked over at the silent prince at my side and furrowed my brow, a thought striking me._

_"What kingdom do you hail from?" He turned to me as I pulled a cloak over my shoulders, the hood going up immediately as the man spoke._

_"I was the adopted heir to King George." I snorted as we stepped over a log, well, he stepped over it, I moved it with a wave of my head._

_"I remember him. He was a pretentious arse." Charming muffled a laugh with his hand, the appendage falling from his face as he looked at me curiously when I looked back to him._

_"Yes?"_

_"You're different from the stories." I raised an eyebrow, ducking under a low-hanging branch._

_"Stories?"_

_"Well, you've been gone a while but the stories of the Dark One and his unfeeling student, the Dark Lillith have spread throughout the Enchanted Forest." I stiffened but continued walking as Charming spoke, not surprised that there were stories about me. I was more surprised that this man could see the difference, Rumple wasn't surprising as he'd known about the spell._

_"Well, let's just say where I went changed me quite a bit." He nodded, before I walked ahead of him when his mouth opened again, unwilling to discuss the past thirty years with this man that I hardly knew. I looked back at him as we came into the shadow of Rumple's castle, though I knew it would be a while before I set foot into it again._

_"So, you need to break a curse on your princess?"_

_He nodded, jogging to catch up with me as I spoke, my voice quiet._

_"What is her name?"_

_"Snow White."_

_"What kingdom?"_

_"She's the daughter of King Leopold and the true Queen of this land." Smirking, I turned to him as I felt my eyebrows raise._

_"Who is the queen now?" His answer wiped the smirk from my face, replacing it with a snarl of irritation._

_"Regina."_

* * *

_"Kiss her." He looked at me in surprise, as did the dwarves, from his position leaning above the deathly still princess. I glanced at her once and nodded, my eyes turning back to blue._

_"True loves kiss can break any curse." He looked at me, his face lost before I nodded encouragingly and fell back to stand behind them as he leaned down and gently kissed her pale lips. I held back a wince as pain shot through me, remembering when Peter had done the very same thing to me to wake me up, though I hadn't been under a sleeping curse._

_I held in a smile as she gasped, coming awake quickly as the magic dispelled from her body. I walked forward as Charming helped her out of the class coffin, her movements slow and sluggish as he supported her, her dazed eyes coming to rest on me as I bowed my head to her._

_"Your Highness, I'm here to serve you, at the request of Charming." She looked at me then at Charming, her voice shaky as she addressed me._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Lillith." I had to smiled at the surprise that dawned on her face as she looked at me, then at the nodding prince to her side. THe dwarves slowly backed away from me as Snow White spoke, her voice trembling._

_"The Dark Lillith?"_

_"The one and only." I curtseyed mockingly and smirked teasingly at her._

_"At your service, M'lady."_


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters or dialogue. Nor do I own the plot of this particular episode.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this update, I probably won't do it again until the new episode and it should be up by Sunday night as I am done with this semester.**

**As to Lily and Peter having a baby, you, my lovely readers, will just have to wait and see ;)**

**Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

I wanna break out, I need a way out.

I don't believe that it's gotta be this way.

The worst is the waiting.

0o0o0o0

"Hey, it's not my fault that he likes to play hide and go seek in the store." I teased lightly, leaning down and ruffling Henry's hair with my free hand while Emma chuckled, her voice mocking.

"Well, it's certainly not my fault either, Ms. Babysitter." I rolled my eyes as I, being the only one with a free hand, unlocked the door to Mary Margaret's loft. Henry pushed through, his tone excited as he called out.

"Hey, guess what? Taco shells were on sale!" I smiled, the expression freezing on my face as I caught sight of Mary Margaret and David in bed together, with what looked like nothing on.

Emma came beside me, her voice trailing off as she took in the sight with wide, horrified eyes.

"Apparently, tacos: not a big item in the Enchanted..." Without looking back at the two, I simply looked upward towards the ceiling and made a 'really' face before I looked back at them, trying not to look directly at them.

Mary Margaret had pulled the sheets up to her chin, looking horrified while David looked from me to Emma, his face bemused as Henry questioned innocently.

"What are you guys still doing in bed, it's the middle of th afternoon." Resisting the urge to smack myself hard in the face, I shared a short look with Emma as Mary Margaret stuttered a response to her grandson.

"The trip back was tiring and I needed to rest." David nodded along with her explanation.

"And I needed to help her rest." I rolled my eyes again before I grabbed Henry's shoulder and steered him to the kitchen.

"Let's go make the tacos, Henry." Emma nodded, her hair flying around as she handed me her bags.

"Yeah, we have to make a lot because there are gonna be a lot of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight."

"Sure, resting is what happened." I simply smiled brightly down at the boy when he gave me a wierd look and proceeded to wave my hand, causing all the needed utensils to float onto the counter.

"Cheater." I simply wrinkled my nose at Henry before I nudged him towards the oven, placing the bags onto the counter as well.

"Go pre-heat it, and don't burn anything!" He huffed lightly but did as I said, allowing me to go back and give the two lovebirds an incredulous look.

"Really?!"

Emma sputtered again at her mother's whisper, her face ashen and terrified.

"We thought you were gonna be back later!"

"Yeah, well we weren't! So maybe next time you could put a tie on the door or send a text or-" She broke off, her face still horrified as she simply turned around, her voice high-pitched and mortified as she walked back to the kitchen.

"You know what, I-I'm gonna go make some tacos." I smirked at her before turning back to the couple with a raised eyebrow, shaking my head at David's remark before I waved my hand and walked after Emma, causing a curtain to cover the two.

"You know, it's impressive that we can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game."

* * *

_Snow rushed through the dark woods while I followed at her heels, gasping as she tripped over a root and fell with a grunt._

_"Snow!" I went to her side and pulled her up to a kneeling position by her arms, my voice worried._

_"Are you alright?" She nodded, her voice winded as she pulled away from my grasp._

_"I'm fine, but we need to keep moving, we have to get back to Charming." She looked at me, her gaze frantic. "Can't you take us?"_

_I shook my head, aware of what I needed to do._

_"My magic is still drained from the battle, I don't even have enough energy to take myself, let alone another." I snapped my head up as hoofbeats approached, unsurprised to see Regina riding towards us as Snow stiffened, her gaze hard as I looked down at her with a slight nod. I stood up as she followed suit, inwardly rolling my eyes when Regina called out to us mockingly._

_"Leaving the battle so soon?" Snow turned, her voice tired and exasperated as Regina dismounted her horse._

_"The battle's over, Regina. Our army is too great." She shook her head as the other woman approached, causing me to move to Snow's side protectively. Regardless of this plan, there was still the chance that Regina could harm Snow._

_"You can't win." Regina smirked and tilted her head, her voice taunting._

_"Well, that all depends on your definition of victory."_

_"I offer you parley."_

_"Snow-" She cut me off, her voice firm._

_"To negotiate the terms of your surrender."_

_'My surrender?" Regina raised an eyebrow, her voice amused as she nodded mockingly. "Fair enough. My terms are quite simple-" She shrugged her shoulders and leaned closer to Snow, her tone threatening._

_"Your death." I reacted, wrapping an arm around Snow and pulling her back with the last of my energy as she called out to the Blue Fairy._

_"Now!" Regina jerked around, her hand still extended as Blue flew down, showering Regina in pixie dust. She turned around, her face screwed up in fury as humming blue energy covered her entire body, freezing her in place._

_I released Snow and stumbled back, gently knocking into Charming as he slowly walked out of the woods. He caught me by the arms and supported me as he went to Snow's side._

_"It was all a trap." Charming nodded as Snow supported me against her, my entire body trembling as it reacted to being overtaxed._

_"You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance." I raised an eyebrow at Snow's sorrowful tone but said nothing as Charming spoke, his voice hard._

_"We knew you couldn't resist going after Snow. And now, because of your blood lust, the kingdom is ours." Regina sneered hatefully at us as he continued, his voice full of quiet triumph._

_"Your reign of evil is over."_

* * *

I turned around as Mary Margaret, Emma, David and Henry came through the door of Granny's and began to clap along with everyone else, laughing at Mary Margaret's face as it lit up. I moved forward with Ruby, laughing as she hugged the other woman, her tone relieved.

"I wasn't worried a bit, though Lily was terrified." I snorted, elbowing her out of the way and hugged Mary Margaret, teasing the other woman.

"Says the one that was scratching at the door." Ruby stuck her tongue out at me as Mary Margaret laughed and grabbed Ruby's hands with a knowing smile.

"I can tell." Archie approached, his face set in a wide smile as he hugged Mary Margaret.

"Oh, we all missed you." I smiled as David approached the dwarves, shaking their hands as Snow moved to them, hugging each of them as Emma looked at Granny, her tone frazzled as she handed over the tacos to the amused woman.

"Tacos?"

"I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first." Granny smirked and nodded.

"Don't I know it. Meatloaf back home? What a bitch." I laughed, taking the food from her hands and setting it with the rest as David went to the bar and cleared his throat, taking a mug of beer from behind him as everyone turned to him.

"I just wanted to uh, thank you all for joining us tonight." I moved over, sitting with Henry as David spoke, his tone sheepish as everyone stared at him.

"Umm, Mary Margaret and I-we have a saying. That we will always find each other." I looked down at Henry as the couple smiled at each other, their love clear as David continued, his voice relieved as he raised his mug, the others following suit.

"I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say, here's to not having to look for a while." I joined the laughter as David smiled into his mug, his voice cheerful as he called out, everyone mirroring it.

"To Mary Margaret and Emma!" Everyone clapped as David walked to his wife, the cheering died down immediately as the door opened and Regina walked in, her voice soft as she looked around.

"Sorry I'm late."

"What is _she_ doin' here?" I sighed as Leroy moved from the bar, his movements threatening as Emma turned to him, her voice hard.

"I invited her." I glanced down at Henry as Regina walked towards us, her movements awkward and her posture stiff as she placed her dish in front of me. I smiled up at her as Henry got up and hugged her, her entire countenance softening when he did so.

I looked back at the Charming's and rolled my eyes as Emma defended Regina heatedly, to her parent's clear exasperation. I looked away and turned my attention back to Regina as she began cutting her lasagna, Henry smiling up at her as he helped.

"I'm glad you came." She stopped her movements and smiled softly at her son, her eyes soft as she agreed with him.

"Me too." She glanced at me, her eyes wary. I nodded and smiled faintly at her as I spoke.

"If Henry's glad, then I am too, Regina." She nodded once and glanced up as Leroy passed us, clearly intent on getting food.

"Oh, I made lasagna." I glanced at Regina as she called to the man, her voice light as he stopped and glared at her with a scoff.

"What's the secret ingredient, poison?"

"Leroy!" I hissed, giving Henry a pointed glance as said man sighed and reached out, taking the plate from Regina as she cooly answered his question.

"Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick." I smirked at her tone as Leroy sniffed the piece before moving on, the rest following suit until the lasagna was gone. I rolled my eyes, seeing that everyone kept giving Henry glances, as he was eating the dish without pause, clearly making sure that Regina wasn't poisoning all of us. I huffed inwardly, knowing that Regina would never purposefully hurt Henry, despite having put him under a sleeping curse by accident.

I moved away, going to Ruby and Mary Margaret and beginning to ask the latter about the Enchanted Forest, though I had to stop myself from asking too many questions about a certain pirate, as it was clear he'd kept his end of the deal and hadn't mentioned anything about knowing me.

After a while, I glanced around, seeing that Regina was sitting at a booth by herself, Henry was seated at the bar with Leroy and the others so, I moved forward and sat across from her, my voice quiet.

"You look sad, sitting her by your lonesome." She raised an eyebrow but sighed and crossed her arms.

"What's it to you, Lillith?"

"Well, if Henry trusts you, than I'm prepared to trust his judgement."

"Well, he's the only one." I raised an eyebrow at her tone and leaned forward, my voice mocking.

"And who's fault is that?" I said nothing as she stood silently and walked towards the door, putting her coat on as she did. I looked up as Emma walked past me, clearly intent on following the other woman, her face worried.

I sighed and leaned back in the seat as Archie came to sit with me, his tone light.

"Need someone to talk to?" I groaned into my arm as he chuckled.

"Stuff it, Doc."

* * *

_I glanced over at the cricket and rested my head on the entwined fingers, leaning forward as he spoke, his voice carrying across the chamber, despite his size._

_"I fear the Queen will never change." He looked around, folding his hands together. "We must dispense justice." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Charming, my voice calm._

_"Remind me again why we're placing a woman's life in his...hands?" Charming sighed as he shot me a glare that lacked heat._

_"Because Jiminy is probably the wisest in this room." He looked around as he spoke, his voice heavy. "And I agree with him." He glanced down, his tone resigned._

_"What are our options?"_

_"How about giving me five minutes alone with her and my axe?" Grumpy looked up at Blue, his voice anxious. "She's still restrained, right?"_

_The fairy nodded as she floated above us, her magic lightly sounding as I rolled my eyes, having no real patience for fairies in general._

_"Yes, but the magic used to capture her will only keep her powerless for a short while." Grumpy looked at me, his tone thoughtful as I bristled._

_"What about setting Lillith on her?" I sneered at him, my voice snippy as I responded._

_"How about I take you axe and-" Granny spoke over me, her voice calm as she continued knitting, though I had no idea exactly what it was she was knitting._

_"How about banishing her to another realm?" Jiminy hopped forward, shaking his little head as he spoke._

_"We can't! It would be unconscionable to condemn another realm to the suffering that we've endured." Red Riding Hood nodded, her face calm as she glanced around._

_"Jiminy's right. She's _our_ problem and we have to deal with her." I raised an eyebrow and looked around, resting my gaze on Blue._

_"Yes, but we need to decide soon. The magic will not last forever."_

_"Can't you do something?" I snorted at Grumpy's question and turned to him, my smile filled with malice and my words light._

_"Oh, I can do plenty. The question is, would you ever accept my methods." He fell silent, his face wary as I simply smiled sweetly at him. Satisfied, I turned back to the head of the table as Charming stood._

_"Well, we know one thing is certain-as long as the Queen lives, the kingdom is in danger." Snow stared up at him, unease creeping across her face as I raised an eyebrow, surprised by Charming's decision._

_"Are you saying..." He nodded at his lover, his voice defeated but firm._

_"Yes. We must kill the Queen." He looked at us all before nodding his head again. "Thank you all."_

_I stood with the others, hanging back as everyone else left before I finally turned to the two royals._

_"Lillith, not that we don't appreciate your input but-" I raised my hand, cutting him off as he fell silent and nodded._

_"You asked my mentor to summon me to help you, and I have." I sighed and narrowed my eyes, my tone dark and solemn._

_"But I wonder if your bleeding hearts can do what needs to be done." Without giving them a chance to respond, I bowed my head before I turned to go, their doubt following me as I turned to go stalk through the hallways._

_"Your Majesties."_

_I walked through the castle, aware that my service to the Prince would be coming to an end with Regina's death and I sighed, going to the balcony as I remembered my last conversation with my mentor. I gripped the stone as I wondered if Rumple would even let me return, the mad imp could hold a grudge like no one else._

* * *

_"So, where did the bean take you to exactly?" I waved a hand over the wilting lilies, causing the flowers to straighten and bloom fully, before I finally turned to face Rumple, who was staring at me with his arms crossed and his face twisted in irritation._

_I rolled my eyes and walked along the garden path, tsking with annoyance that he hadn't bothered to even attempt to keep the small garden clean in my absence. At the sound of him clearing his throat, I turned around with a huff._

_"I was in Neverland, alright?" _

_"What?" I fought the urge to wince at the tone of his voice, the one that promised certain death for the next thing he laid his eyes on. "Bae is in Neverland?" _

_Wordlessly I nodded my head as Rumple all but collapsed on the nearest bench, his head bowed over his clasped hands before he looked up at me, his eyes filled with hatred._

_"_He_ has my son?" I shook my head once, unwilling to move any closer to him when he was this upset._

_"No, he lives away from the others, by himself."_

_"Did you stay with him?" I held back a wince at his tortured expression, unsurprised that he was so moved by the fact that his son was alone again, thanks to him._

_"Usually yes." I held up a hand when he opened his mouth. "Pan had an unhealthy fixation on me, so sometimes I had to move so he couldn't find me." That wasn't too far from the truth, except that I'd stopped running from Peter a very long time ago._

_"But, was Bae safe, I mean was he..." He trailed off and looked down at his hands again, his voice quiet and defeated._

_"Why didn't you bring him with you?" I bristled at that, causing the plant next to me to burst into flames that I ignored._

_"You didn't give me time. The portal was already beginning to close by the time I made the decision to jump into it." I turned around, intent on getting the necessary items and returning to Snow and Charming._

_"I'm not the one that abandoned him, Rumpelstiltskin."_


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**Well, I decided to put this up because I decided that, based on some reviews, there need to be more Lily and Peter and Henry moments before the actual episode.**

**So I hope you enjoy this little interaction aboard the Jolly Roger.**

* * *

0o0o0o0

I'm a young lover's rage,

Gonna need a spark to ignite.

0o0o0o0

"Lily?" I gasped softly and jerked around, the cloud I'd been playing with disappated as I turned around to face fully. I sighed softly as Henry walked up to me, his face contrite.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I nodded, willing my heartbeat to slow down as he smiled up at me hesitantly. I scooted over on the box and patted the seat next to me, forcing down the urge to stiffen as he settled next to me.

"Are you glad to be leaving Neverland?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" He shrugged, his voice quiet.

"Well, you seemed to like being there, no matter how upset you were, you just seemed like you belonged." I pursed my lips as he began to twist his hands together nervously, making my eyebrow raise higher before I reached over and covered his hands.

"Well, I suppose I'll miss it on some level but, we're going home. Where we belong." He turned to me, his eyes burning and I almost recoiled from the emotions in his gaze.

"But, what about Pan? I mean," he calmed slightly, looking away, his voice filled with guilt. "I saw how you two looked at each other, the way Mary Margaret and David do and I just want to know that I didn't take you away from true love." I snickered softly and placed an arm around him, feeling him start in surprise before he turned to me.

"Trust you to be worried about everyone else." I sighed softly, my mood sobering as I mulled over his question. I hadn't realized that Henry had noticed my relationship with Peter, at least not until the stupid immortal had kissed me in front of Henry. But the fact that Henry had paid enough attention after that to notice the interaction between Peter and I was a little surprising.

I glanced down at henry as he leaned against me, his eyes closing as he exhaled deeply.

"What did you mean, when you said 'true love'?" He looked up at me, his eyes stormy and his voice exasperated, causing me to hold back a shiver at the look on his face.

"You couldn't tell? Pan pretty much followed you around like a lost puppy." I snorted, earning myself a weird look from Henry as I shook my head, chuckling softly.

"Lost puppy, Lost boys?" He smiled brightly and chuckled with me, earning us both a glance from Hook, who simply smiled knowingly at me, his eyes worried as I nodded back, aware that I'd probably need to have another heart-to-heart with him soon.

I snorted inwardly: because the first time had been such a barrel of fun.

"So, you'll miss Pan?" I looked down at Henry as he practically cuddled to my side, something he hadn't done in a while and shrugged, my head screaming 'yes'.

"I suppose, I mean, I have all of you." He looked at me hard, his face unreadable as I spoke. "Look, Henry. I did everything to save you, so please don't feel guilty about anything."

"But, you ripped out his heart."

"It was, and will always be, your heart." I tapped his chest, my tone fierce as I felt Regina's spell thrumming under my palm. "And regardless, I needed to save you.." I turned away from him as my chest throbbed painfully, my hand raising to clench at my shirt as I bit back a whimper of pain.

I had a feeling that I was going to have to get used to this feeling, as, despite the fact that it hadn't been my magic that had taken Peter's heart, I'd let is use me as a conduit, which clearly wasn't any better than if I had tried to do the act on my own.

"How were you able to take the heart, if your magic can't effect Pan?" I looked back at Henry, his gaze open and curious, and sighed.

"Your mother. It's why Pan was blaming your mother earlier, and not me. She casted the spell on my hands, like what Pan did to your's." I nodded down at his hand before continuing. "So, I didn't actually cast the spell and I didn't use my magic. She provided the magic, I did the act."

"But, didn't you love him?" I narrowed my eyes. I'd never told Henry how I felt about Peter. Pushing that down as suspicion filled me, I sighed and glanced at him, my voice quiet.

"Yes. Very much."

"And he loved you, at least he seemed like it." I stiffened, my voice harsher than I intended.

"I'm not going to make assumptions about something that I have no idea about."

He fell silent, his body slumping against me and I glanced down at him, concerned about his behavior.

"Are you okay, Henry?" He nodded and stood, not looking at me as he began to walk away, his tone subdued.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I bothered you, Lily." I winced and stood, pulling him into my embrace tightly. Despite any suspicions I had about what Peter may have done to Henry, I still didn't want him to be upset.

I kissed the top of his head and smiled down at him as he looked up, his eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't name.

"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." I pulled away and sat down, leaning eye-level with him. "Just, know that even though I cared about Peter a lot, I made a promise a long time ago to keep you safe." He nodded, his face still unreadable as he leaned forward and hugged me tightly, his grip almost possessive.

Alarms blared in my head as he pulled away, smiling almost mischievously as he walked away, waving at me before he went back under the deck, clearly going to go back to sleep.

Breathing heavy, I stared after him, dread filling me as I recalled the look that had flashed through his eyes as he'd pulled away from me.

It was the same look that Peter had always had when he'd looked at me.


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**Well last chapter before the new episode, which I am extremely excited for! So, I hope you like this little exchange on the Jolly Roger that' mainly between Lily and Hook, but has the others as well.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they were awesome as usual!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

Tell me when I'm gonna live again,

Tell me when this fear will end.

Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside,

Tell me when I'll feel alive.

0o0o0o0

I glanced up as a bottle came into my line of sight and looked up at the leather clad pirate, my eyebrow quirked up as he rolled his eyes and presented me with the small bottle of rum.

"Come on, lass." At my deadpan stare, he sighed again and placed it in my hands. "You need it more than I, based on the storm clouds you're creating."

Wide eyed, I glanced behind me, unaware that I could control something like the weather, only to turn back and glare at the chuckling pirate as he smirked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, a lie it may have been, but it got the job done." He sighed and, with a deep groan, he sat himself across from me and nodded pointedly at the rum before he fixed his gaze on me, his tone somber.

"I too know the feeling of losing a loved one, particularly one so dear to the heart." I looked down at the small bottle in my hands and looked back up at him, my voice hoarse as my throat and eyes began to burn.

"I'm not old enough to drink." He smiled sadly at me and leaned forward, placing his only hand on my shoulder.

"We both know that you're a lot older than you look, lass." I let out a teary laugh and, as he nodded encouragingly at me, I uncorked the small bottle and raised it to my lips, taking a quick swig. I winced, holding back a cough as the liquid slid down my throat, burning it and settling in my stomach, warming it. I welcomed the feeling, having felt little but next to numb for the last few hours.

"So, care to have another heart-to-heart, lass?"

I snorted before taking another snip, glaring at him when he took the alcohol away from me and mock scolded me, his tone light.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast there, lass." He corked the bottle and placed it in his coat, his lips twisted in a smile even as he spoke. "Can't have you arriving back in Storybrooke drunker than a sailor, now can we?"

I huffed and crossed my arms as he smiled at me, my pout becoming a smile against my will as I began to laugh softly, his own deep chuckles joining mine as I continued to laugh, his amusement at my actions infectious.

After several minutes, I sobered, reality setting back in as I glanced down at my hands, twisting them together as he sighed deeply, his voice worried.

"I've known you for a long time, lass. And I've always known that Pan had a bit of an unhealthy obsession with you." I kept my gaze away, allowing him to take my silence as a que to continued.

"Lily, I don't know the full extent of your relationship with Pan, but," I glanced up at him and bit my lip to staunch the sob building up in my chest. "I could tell from the state you were in after you arrived on the deck that, it clearly was a very deep connection." Eyes burning, I managed a short, bitter laugh.

"You could say that, Killian." He raised an eyebrow at my dark tone but said nothing, clearly offering his ear if I needed it. I sighed, aware that the more people I told, the more sympathetic glances I'd get. Regina and Gold were already giving me worried looks, the former more disturbing than the latter, and i had a feeling that Emma and her parents had an inkling, considering two of them had seen Peter kiss me.

Though, Hook had been somewhat aware of my relationship with Peter longer than any others, excluding Neal, and he'd never once given me the pity filled glance Regina had, or the somewhat saddened/disturbed glances I'd been getting from both Gold and Regina.

"I'm connected to Neverland, to him. And I always will be." I glanced up to meet Hook's sad but understanding eyes and looked away, my throat closing up as he simply offered his good arm, his voice soft as I moved into his embrace.

"Come here, lass."

"Does it ever go away?"

"The pain?"

"The ache. I feel like I'm in a fog and I have this ache in my chest and it won't go away." I whimpered, tears running down my face as Hook shushed me softly, his head resting gently on the top of mine.

I gripped his shirt tightly as he wrapped his arm around me, the scent of leather, salt and rum surrounding me as his embrace tightened, my soft sobs drawing unwanted attention and I stiffened, keeping my face against his chest as Emma's voice came from behind me.

"Lily? Hook, is she okay?" I bit my lip to hold back another round of sobs, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself. I silently thanked Hook, praising all that was holy that, despite being a pirate, Hook still had enough tact left in him to know when to not be a complete arse.

"Not to worry, luv. We're just having a little trip down memory lane." I remained silent and unmoving as Emma sat down across from us, taking my old seat, her voice hard as she addressed Hook.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that line, Hook." I sighed and glanced up to meet Hook's stony face before I turned to Emma as she spoke, her voice softening as she took in my tear-stained face.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I let out a soft laugh, wincing as the clearly fake, high-pitched sound reached my ears. Emma raised an eyebrow as I sighed, leaning against Hook silently before looking down and speaking, my voice tight and pained.

"I was in love with Pan." With that, I pulled away from Hook and stood, ignoring Emma's stunned face as she attempted to formulate a response and, Hook's resigned features as he glared at the blonde, his tone harsh as I stalked away from them.

"Good job, luv. Make the poor thing hate herself more, why don't you?"

Pushing away Emma's response, though as her voice raised a few notches in pitch it was a somewhat difficult task. I walked over to the other end of the boat and leaned against the railing, closing my eyes tightly as they burned again.

I stiffened as Emma's presence washed over me and sighed, turning to face the blonde, resting my back against the railing and crossed my arms. She smiled weakly as I stared at her, my face blank, though I was pretty sure my eyes were well on their way to becoming bloodshot.

I raised an eyebrow silently, causing the Savior to sigh before she leaned against a crate and copied my stance, her tone hesitant.

"I...we, " she gestured around, her voice lost. "We didn't know about...about you and Pan." I shrugged, my voice quiet but steady as I answered.

"It doesn't matter. Like I told Henry, I did what was needed and I have to live with it." She shook her head, her tone disbelieving as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, it does." She reached forward and grabbed my shoulders, ignoring how I stiffened and gently shook me.

"How you feel matters. We've all been celebrating what happened but you, you've been suffering silently and pushing your feelings down." I glared at her, resisting the urge to set something on fire as her words sunk in. I knew what I was doing but, I'd survived this long without feelings, and, if the past week was any indication, pretending was better than allowing myself to actually feel.

"Allowing myself to feel only earned me a shattered heart and a lot of unwanted questions." She shook her head and stared at me, her voice encouraging as I shifted under her hold.

"Lily, you're allowed upset about what happened. I mean, God, you almost had a complete breakdown after you ripped Henry's heart out of Pan's chest." Her eyes flew wide as a ragged, choked gasp escaped my lips as I stared at her, my throat closing as I turned and walked away, her voice pleading as she called after me.

"Lily! Wait I didn't-" I jerked as hands caught me, looking up into the understanding face of David as he wrapped an arm around me, his wife gently cupped my face before she went over to Emma, her voice soft.

"Emma, just leave it for now."

"But-"

"Now is not the time to do this, Lily needs to heal." I sniffled softly as David tucked me under his arm and lead me away, saying nothing as he gently transferred me to Hook, who glanced down at me, his voice questioning.

"Think you can walk, lass?" Numbly, I shook my head, causing the pirate sighed and nod at David, who quickly leaned down and swept me into his arms, carrying me to the ladder that eld to Hook's quarters.

I gripped David's arm, unwilling to be alone with Henry until I figured out exactly what Peter had done to him. I relaxed, only slightly when I caught sight of Neal, Regina and Gold sitting around Henry.

Their attention all turned to us as David stepped off the ladder, his tone sheepish as he nodded down at me.

"Lily is having, a bit of a...uh," I sighed as he stuttered, clearly not wanting to upset me and nudged him in the ribs, making him set me on my feet.

"I'm having a bit of a breakdown, pay no mind to me." I waved my hand at the four, catching sight of Gold's amused face as Regina stared at me, almost motherly, which was disturbing in and of itself. I sat down next to Neal, who was lounging on the cot, facing Henry. The older man wrapped an arm around me and smiled at the silent Prince.

"We've got her, David." He nodded and practically scampered up the ladder, causing Gold to chuckle and Regina to sigh in disgust, her exasperated gaze meeting mine.

"Men." I sniffled pathetically and nodded, agreeing with her.

"You said it." I leaned further into Neal's embrace and, feeling an almost dark surge of heat, turned to meet Henry's gaze, stiffening at the surge of emotions I felt coming off of him. I swallowed as he met my gaze, a small, barely there snarl flitting across his lips, as his gaze darted to Neal, before it was gone and he was smiling placidly at his mother and grandfather as Gold promised to procure a rare item for his welcome home present.

I shivered, gaining a worried look from Neal as I forced a smile up at him, my cheeks aching.

"Just tired, Neal." He nodded, not looking convinced, but moved to sit on the ground, allowing me to lay on the cot. I turned away from the and curled up, my arms wrapped loosely around myself as a blanket gently drapped over me. I glanced behind me to see Regina moving back to her spot next to Henry, her gaze soft as I nodded at her and turned back around, holding back tears again.

"Dream well, Lily." I froze, my gaze meeting Henry's as I nodded slowly, my voice low as he smiled, though it looked more like a smirk, at me.

"Thanks, you too."

I swallowed as I closed my eyes, holding back the urge to run away, before I gave into my exhaustion, letting blessed darkness take over my thoughts as sleep claimed me.

Henry was acting like...Peter.


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**Well, I apologize for not getting this up sooner! It took far longer than I thought it would to write, as I wanted to get the entire episode into one chapter.**

**But, I hope you like it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

And every whisper, it's the worst.

Emptied out by a single word,

There a hollow in me now.

0o0o0o0

I glanced up at Hook as the ship landed in the water, giving him a small smile before my hand was grabbed by Mary Margaret, who pulled me with her and David towards the ramp and the cheering crowd.

"All right! They're back!" I smiled as I heard Leroy, along with the rest of the dwarves, who could probably out cheer the entire town.

"Emma!"

"Yeah!" I looked around as everyone started hugging everyone else, Henry was swept into Granny's arms, then Leroy, who passed the boy to all of the dwarves. Emma smiled at her son and touched his shoulders, leaning down to his leve.

"How's it feel to finally be home?" He looked around, his pale face set in a faint smile.

"Better than I ever imagined." I held back a shiver as I glanced at the faint smirk on his features but brushed it aside as I walked towards Rumple and Belle, the former holding the latter tightly. I smiled up at Neal as he reached me, his arm going around my shoulder as he led us to the couple.

"Hey!" Belle smiled brightly at us when we approached, bringing me in for a hug.

"Hey, welcome back!" Neal chuckled and brought his hand up, revealing Rumple's cane.

"Yeah, I uh...found this below deck." He offered it to his father, he twisted his lips and took it. "I thought you might need it." I smiled sadly at my mentor as he nodded, looking at the cane as he kept one arm around Belle.

"Thank you, Bae. I do, as a reminder of the man I was, and shall no longer be." I smiled wider as he offered his free arm to me and brought me into his embrace tightly as I hugged both him and Belle, Neal joining the embrace with a soft chuckle.

I pulled away after several moments and turned, my eyes finding two men that I didn't recognize, scanning the still departing passengers of the ship. I smirked inwardly as I heard people question the somewhat large amount of boys we'd brought back and moved forward as Wendy came off the boat, clad in a robe I'd conjured for her.

"Who are they?" I turned my head back to the two men as they caught sight fo Wendy, the younger one calling out for her.

"Hey! Wendy!" I smiled as her face lit up and she ran around the crowd to them, nearly tackling the man when he opened his arms for her. I walked towards them with Neal as she addressed them, her voice shaking with joy.

"Michael! John!" She looked up at the one with glasses, her face filled with happiness. "Is it really you?"

Michael and John nodded, grinning widely.

"You have no idea how long we've been waiting to see you." Neal smiled as we reached Wendy's side, her wide gaze going from him to her brothers.

"You remember Baelfire?" I hung back as the four hugged, giving Wendy as small smile and I moved back towards David and Mary Margaret.

"How do you feel?" David smiled at his wife as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Pretty good, actually. I think that water must be working." Hook came from behind them, placing his hand on my shoulder as he nodded at David's assessment.

"Aye, it 'tis. Dreamshade overtook my brother the moment we left Neverland." I glanced at him in concern, aware that his brother was a very touchy subject but said nothing as he simply squeezed my shoulder once.

"Gold can find you a cure, you'll be okay." I smiled at Mary Margaret as she nodded, her voice optimistic as David smiled at her and kissed her briefly. I turned my attention towards Emma, who was walking towards us with her son, as a pang went through my chest. I held back the pain, aware that I'd have time later to let it out but right now, no matter how odd he was acting, was for Henry.

"I have to admit, there was a minute there, I didn't believe we were gonna all make it out of that place." I forced a smile as Henry looked at me, his eyes bright as he moved forward and hugged me around the waist. Having no choice, I hugged him back and kissed the top of his head, holding back a shudder when he smiled up at me.

I glanced over at David as he smiled to his daughter, Henry leaving my side to go back to Emma's as his grandfather spoke.

"Well, we did." I glanced at Mary Margaret and, seeing the sad look on her face, followed her line of sight to find Regina standing off by herself. I smiled softly at her as Mary Margaret spoke, raising her voice as she did so.

"And we owe a lot of it to her." Said woman froze as everyone turned towards her, her eyes wide as Mary Margaret smiled brightly at her, her voice warm.

"Regina helped save us all."

* * *

_I stared at Regina as she stalked towards Snow and Charming, who had just been married. I gripped Grumpy's arm as he made to move forward, my voice quiet but hard._

_"Don't!"_

_"I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." I made to move forward, stopping when she turned around, her threat delivered and stalked to the door. I rolled my eyes as Charming called out to her, his voice fierce._

_"Hey!" I rolled my eyes again when he trew his sword at her, not surprised when she simply disappeared in a black mist. I moved with Grumpy and the other dwarves as Snow stalked out of the ballroom, her new husband at her heels._

_After going through the castle and checking with all the dwarves, Grumpy and I walked to the meeting room's back entrance, stopping when we heard Snow and Charming fighting about Regina and their honeymoon._

_"The Summer Palace. It's where my parents spent their honeymoon." I glanced at Grumpy and moved forward as Snow continued, her voice dreamy as Charming smiled. "I always dreamt of going there with my husband."_

_"Now you can." Charming leaned forward, kissing his bride softly before he pulled back. "I'll make preparations for our journey." I held back a sigh of disgust, Grumpy not bothering to do so as Charming kissed Snow hard and playfully, earning him a giggle from his wife._

_As the prince walked out of the doors, Grumpy walked froward with me at his heels. Snow turned to us as he spoke, his voice hard._

_"Castle's secure. Evil Queen's not gettin' past a single dwarf." She glanced at me after nodding to him, her eyes worried._

_"She's gone back to her castle, I can't sense her anywhere near here. She's gone." I lowered my voice and glanced back where Charming had disappeared._

_"For now." Snow nodded, ignoring my slight at her husband._

_"Thank you, Grumpy. Lillith." I nodded my head as Grumpy moved closer to her, his tone unabashed._

_"You know, I couldn't help but overhear you and the prince." At her look her shrugged once as I snorted softly, muttering darkly under my breath as Snow looked at him in disbelief._

_"Poor masonry." She scoffed but said nothing even as she glared once more at him._

_"So, you're really gonna go on a honeymoon now?" She shrugged her bared shoulders, her voice weary._

_"He thinks it's the best way to send a message to Regina." I rolled my eyes and nodded with Grumpy as he answered._

_"Yeah, I heard what he said. What do you think?" She simply smiled mysteriously at us, and I shared a slightly confused glance with the dwarf before we looked back to Snow, a confident smirk forming on her face._

_"I think there's something at the Summer Palace that will help us defeat her once and for all."_

* * *

I glanced up at the blackened sail, wary to leave the thing alone, even if it was trapped onto the sail. David looked up with me, voicing my exact thought.

"So, what about the Shadow?" Rumple shrugged, glancing up at it dismissively before he turned to David.

"Don't worry, it's trapped. Just as it was in the candle." He walked from the ship, Belle at his side as we followed suit. He tapped Pandora's box with his free hand, his voice holding only a hint of smugness.

"The only person who can free it, is safely in here." As they all began to talk about a celebration at Granny's, I turned around and narrowed my eyes as Henry approached Felix further down the dock, their voices hushed as Felix glared over at us.

I stared back at him when he met my gaze, the black feathers weaved through his hair gently ruffling in the wind as he looked at me. His attention quickly went back to Henry as the boy suddenly called out, his words making Felix's entire form go stiff.

"Hey, Mom? Dad?" I moved ahead of them, catching the last bit of Henry's sentence to Felix before he turned and moved away from the older boy.

"...trust me." I glared from Felix to Henry, the latter giving me a serene look while the former stared at me blankly. I had a feeling I was the only one aware of the barest hint of a smirk that was planted on Felix's face, as the others didn't mention it. I glanced back at Henry as he spoke, his voice wary.

"What about Felix? He's still free." Regina nodded and walked to her son, standing between him and Felix as she glared at the taller boy before addressing the others.

"Henry's right, we can't just let Felix walk away freely." David nodded and walked to Felix, gripping his arm, his voice far too cheerful for his answer.

"Oh, don't worry. We've got plenty of cell space for this guy." Emma placed her arm around Henry as David led Felix away, her voice soothing as she gently squeezed her son's shoulder.

"You're safe now, Henry." Unable to continue to be so close to Henry, I moved away as Rumple called us to him, his voice impatient as I joined him and Belle. She smiled at me and wrapped her free arm around my shoulders as the others joined us.

"Come on, we've still got one more thing to do."

* * *

I kneeled next to Rumple as he placed Pandora's box into the small area under the floorboards of his shop. I huffed inwardly, remembering that I wasn't allowed to be involved in this act of magic.

"Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me." I stiffened as Henry spoke, his voice almost monotone compared to his usual tone.

"And you're not gonna do that?" Rumple smiled as he glanced at his grandson over his shoulder once before turning his attention back to the box.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped just as much as you." Rumple slowly waved his hand over the flor as I closed the small compartment, as soft humming filled the air as the area began to glow gold. As the humming and glowing died down, Emma held her son's shoulder again, her words soothing as Rumple and I stood up.

"Don't worry, Henry." Neal touched Henry's other shoulder, his voice firm as he reassured his son.

"He's not gettin' out of there."

"We won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I glanced at Regina before looking at Rumple as he turned towards the group, his gaze landing on Henry. I held back the spasm of pain his words brought, suddenly aware of Henry's gaze as I kept my attention fixed on Rumple.

"She's right, you needn't worry. As long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day."

I moved out of the shop first, ignoring Belle's soft call of my name as I stalked down the street towards Granny's, where the impromptu celebration was being held. I bit my lip as my eyes began to burn again, wanting to at least be away from the people that were indirectly the source of all this pain.

As soon as I stepped over the threshold, Ruby descended upon me, her gaze worried as she tugged me into her embrace.

"Lils? Are you okay?" She pulled back, holding me at arms length as I shook my head sadly, earning me a patient look as she simply wrapped an arm around me and pulled me towards the bar, placing a small shot in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow at her as she simply smirked wolfishly at me.

"Secret stash." Granny snorted, coming up behind her granddaughter and going around the bar, balancing a tray filled with mugs as she called back to her sheepish relative.

"Not a secret if I know about it." I let out a shaky laugh as Ruby gave me a mock glare and pointed at the shot glass.

"Drink." I nodded, obediently throwing back the shot of whiskey as she leaned forward to hug me again, her voice soft.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?"

I nodded as she walked away to help Granny with the beer, as Henry had just arrived, causing a rousing cheer led by the dwarves to erupt. Sighing, I pulled myself over the bar, intent on finding something that was preferably not alcoholic and going up to my room at the inn.

Bottle of pop in hand, I moved to the stairs leading to the rooms, only to freeze as Leroy called my name and proceeded to drag me with him, forcing me to smile and make polite conversation with him and Blue. After several moments, I zoned out and glanced around, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Henry flipping through his old storybook.

I forced my gaze away as his flickered over to me, focusing my attention on Hook and Neal, who were having what appeared to be a serious conversation but, my attention jerked to the approaching Regina and Tink, who smiled at me before a soft gasp came from behind me.

"Green?" Regina answered, her tone leaving no room for arguments.

"Her name is Tinker Bell." Blue nodded, her voice hesitant as she continued to stare at Tink.

"I know. I just didn't think that I would ever-"

"You'd ever see me again." I held in a smirk at the disdain in Tink's' voice as she nodded at the other fairy. "LIkewise."

"Give Tink her wings back." I turned to face Blue as she glared at Regina, her tone haughty.

"In case you've forgotten, I don't take orders from you." I rolled my eyes, catching her attention as I spoke, Regina nodding at me in approval.

"She helped us, she's earned it." Regina spoke then, her words making Blue's eyes go wide as I turned to stare at Tink in surprise as well.

"Besides, she even got Pixie dust to work." Blue moved forward, her face lit up with excitement as she looked at Tink, who glanced from me to Regina.

"Let's see."

"Well, briefly." Tink pulled the small bottle Wendy had given her out from the folds of her shirt, her voice hopeful. "I mean, it sort of glowed for a moment. It's not something I can do at the drop of a hat."

Blue pulled back, excitement gone as she looked at Tink, her voice cool.

"Well, there's your problem."

"What?"

"You don't believe in yourself anymore." I glared at Blue as Tink's face fell, her expression turning solemn as the other woman shook her head. "How can _I_ believe in you, if _you_ can't even do that?"

I glared at her retreating back as Blue walked away, managing a soft chuckle as Tink exhaled angrily, glancing at Regina as they walked past me.

"I need a drink." I walked towards David and his wife as the two woman walked towards the bar, catching Emma's last words as she turned from her parents and went to the bar herself.

"I can't think about myself right now, not after what Henry just went through." I raised an eyebrow as Mary Margaret sighed, the sound disappointed as David simply smirked down at his wife.

"Now, who does she remind you of?" He winked at me as I laughed softly, causing Mary Margaret to give me a brilliant smile.

"Three guesses who." David moved from his wife and wrapped an arm around me, playfully messing my hair before I pulled from his grasp, accepting Mary Margaret's hug as I glanced over at Henry, who was currently being playfully assaulted by his dad. I looked away at the sight of Henry's smiling face, hoping that I was wrong about Henry's behavior.

I spent the rest of the night with David and Mary Margaret, with Ruby joining us after Granny released her from serving beer. I was currently telling Ruby a short, condensed version of my relationship with Peter when I heard Emma addressing Henry, who had been silent for hours, just reading his book.

"Sorry, kid. It's time for something you didn't have in Neverland." As Henry blinked up at her, his face confused she smiled brightly. "Bedtime." He nodded grudgingly and allowed her to pull him out of the booth after closing his book and tucking it under his arm. As they walked to the door, Emma smiled as she caught sight of Regina.

"Oh, let's say goodnight to Regina." The other woman looked at her son and Emma, her eyes wide as she glanced at the clock.

"Goodnight? I...didn't realize it was getting so late." She smiled fondly as she reached out to gently cup Henry's face, her tone soft and unwilling. "It's gonna be hard to let you out of my sight."

I glanced at Ruby as Henry answered, his tone innocent as he looked up at Regina.

"Maybe you don't have to, maybe I could stay with you tonight?" I moved from my seat as Regina glanced at him, joy clouding over her surprised features as she nodded.

"Oh, of course." She pulled Henry into her embrace as Emma nodded, her voice lost as Regina pulled her coat on and led Henry out the door.

"Come on, Henry. Let's go home."

"Yeah, just call me tomorrow and let me know what time you want me to pick you up." Mary Margaret joined her daughter as I stared after Henry, my breath quickening as his somewhat distorted aura faded from my view. I sucked in a harsh breath as Ruby touched my arm, her tone worried as my eyes welled with tears.

"Lils, are you-" Without a word, I brushed past her and nearly flew up the stairs to my room, throwing the door open before I shut it hard and fell onto my bed, curling up on my side as sobs finally escaped me. I didn't respond when the door creaked open, my entire body shaking as sobs tore through my chest and the ache began to spread again.

"Lillith? Is she-"

"Rumple, please, go and shut the door. Ruby, you stay."

I didn't respond as Belle's voice came from above me, her tone soft but demanding as the door shut with a soft snap. I dimly felt Belle lay behind me, leaning against my upper back gently as she rested her chin on my shoulder. Her arm wrapped around my waist, prompting me to grip her hand, still letting out soft, jerky breaths, as Ruby laid down in front of me silently, gently taking my arm and holding it as I continued to sob softly , Belle brushing my hair from my face softly.

I fell asleep, grateful that both of them said nothing as I let everything out, and that they didn't leave my side the entire time, simply comforting me silently as I had a complete emotional breakdown.

I woke up with just Ruby laying next to me, like we had whenever we had a sleepover, despite our rooms being right next to each other. I glanced around, aware that the sun wasn't even up yet but I sat up anyway, taking care not to disturb my friend as I did so.

After covering Ruby with a blanket, I made my way downstairs, unsurprised to see Granny knitting calmly at the bar, a cup of tea and a breakfast plate sitting next to her.

"Thanks, Granny." She nodded, glancing at me over the rims of her glasses as I sat down to eat, quite aware that she was taking in my rumpled hair, splotchy, tear-stained face and my, extremely sore, bloodshot eyes.

I finished eating, well more like I finished picking at my food and destroying it, though I did finish the entire cup of tea, grateful that I could taste a calming potion in it. I glanced at her as she poured me more, her tone light as she shrugged at my pointed glance.

"Gold left it for you after Belle shooed him from your room, said you'd need it." I shook my head, a ghost of a smile flitting across my lips as Granny set her paper down and leaned onto the bar across from me.

"Now, what happened in Neverland that has you acting like this?" I glanced up at footsteps, staying silent as a half asleep Ruby came down the stairs, her eyes unfocused as she yawned and moved to sit next to me, her tone brooking no argument.

"Spill it Lils. You've been having dreams for years, time to tell us what used to wake you up in the dead of night."

* * *

I moved around the pawn shop with Rumple, who hadn't said a word about the night before once, though I'd caught Belle giving him dirty looks every time he so much as opened his mouth.

"So, you have an idea for this elixir?" He nodded at my question, waving his hand at the small alchemy set he'd brought out.

"Yes, I just believe that I'm missing a final ingredient." I moved forward and for the next few hours, helped Rumple create an elixir for David. I was grateful for the distraction, though the fact that Peter was underneath my feet, trapped, alone, in Pandora's box didn't exactly do wonders for my emotional stability.

I glanced up at Rumple as we left the shop, remaining quiet when he called to Belle and promised he'd be back in a few minutes. As we walked towards Granny's I finally spoke, my voice rusty from disuse.

"I get why I wasn't allowed to help seal the box under the floorboards." He nodded, smiling bitterly as he wrapped an arm around me, kissing the top of my head briefly before he opened the door for me, his voice sad.

"I told you I'd always protect you, Lillith." His eyes turned solemn as I stared up at him, my own burning as we stepped inside.

"Even if I have to protect you from yourself." I didn't reply, though I did gently squeeze his hand as it touched my shoulder before I moved with him towards David, who was currently eating lunch with Mary Margaret.

"I never though Granny's lasagna could taste so good." I smiled humorless as his wife laughed, the sound slowly stopping as Rumple placed the small bottle on the table, his voice amused.

"Perhaps you'd like to wash it down with this." Mary Margaret glanced from it to Rumple, her eyes wide.

"Is that-"

"Yeah, an elixir." He turned to David as I moved to his side, Mary Margaret sending me a soft, warm smile that I didn't return, focusing my attention on the surprised man in front of me.

"This will cure your dreamshade poisoning once and for all." David gaped at us, glancing at the small bottle again.

"You really found a cure? Already?" Rumple nodded, glancing down at me with pride as he spoke.

Well, Lillith here helped with the most vital part, being more familiar with dreamshade than I." He glanced back at David with a soft, ironic smile.

"And I am a man of my word." David looked up at him in surprise, his words filled with doubt as he shook his head.

"And I owe you nothing? No price of magic or-"

"On the house." I managed a smirk as Rumple continued, his voice bemused. "But, we are family now. So, I'm sure if I should ever need a favor, you'd be more than receptive." David nodding, staring at the bottle again before he glanced up.

"Thank you." Rumple nodded and turned to go, briefly touching my shoulder as he did, but said nothing as he left the diner. I smiled at the couple and shook my head as Mary Margaret scooted over in her booth, going over to the bar as she encouraged David to drink the elixir. I glanced at the booth next to them, seeing Neal alone, drinking coffee.

I rolled my eyes at David's dramatic performance, ending it by kissing his wife. I turned away at that, another pang going through me before I could stop it. I glanced down at my hands as Granny placed another mug of tea in front of me, her eyes knowing as she addressed me.

"Drink, Lily." I nodded, letting the mug warm my fingers as I cradled it, occasionally sipping from it as I contemplated doing something I promised myself I'd never do again.

Casting the numbing spell on myself.

I weighed the pros and cons, accepting the refill from Granny every time my cup became empty. The tea warmed my stomach, providing some relief to my queasiness and the calming potion helped clear my head.

After what seemed like hours, I jerked in my seat, sending the mug flying as a scream reached my ears, along with a familiar aura. I ran from the bar and out the door, ignoring Granny as she called my name. I moved towards Emma and David, who was jumping out of his truck as Hook and Tink joined us.

"What the hell was that?" Hook glanced at Emma, then at Tink.

"We had the same question."

Emma glanced at them, as did I at the sight of them together, though Emma was the only one who voiced it.

"Wait," her gaze darted between them, voice surprised. "Were you two-"

'No!"

"Perhaps."

I raised an eyebrow at their overlapping responses but said nothing as David came around the truck, pointing and running when the scream sounded again.

"There!" I took off after him, the other three at my heels as we ran through the park, my eyes going wide as I caught sight of a familiar shape as magic washed over me. I froze in place and watched in horror as the Shadow ripped Blue's shadow from her, her limp, pale body falling to the ground as it flew away.

"Blue!"

I finally moved at Tink's cry, reaching Blue after Emma as David kneeled down next to her, his fingers at her pulse as I followed suit, my hands glowing gold when I began check her, though I already knew what I'd find.

I ignored David's soft whispers as my hands stopped glowing and fell uselessly into my lap.

"Come on, come on, come on." I snapped at his almost frantic whispers, my voice hard.

"David!" His head snapped to me, his blue eyes wide with shock as I shook my head once.

"She's gone." I stood up as Tink moved closer to me, her voice trembling.

"Why would the Shadow kill her?" I glanced at Emma when Hook spoke, my attention going to him as David rose next to me.

"No idea, luv. But, I do know the shadow only takes orders from one person."

I flinched at Emma's answer, meeting her horrified gaze with my own.

"Pan." I remained silent as Emma pulled out her phone, calling Regina when Mary Margaret and Neal came running towards us, the former letting out a choked cry of horror at the sight of Blue on the ground.

"What happened!" I blankly looked up at Neal as he gently caught my shoulders, his voice insistent as I stared up at him.

"Lily? Lily!" I blinked as he gently smacked my cheek, my eyes wide as he gently shook me for good measure.

"You need to snap out of it, Lils." I nodded slowly, glancing down at the body, then to Mary Margaret's horrified face before I waved my hand, conjuring a blanket. I handed it to Emma, who kneeled down with David and slowly covered Blue with it.

"What the hell happened?" I tore my gaze from the body, turning to face Regina as she and Henry came up the steps, holding hands. I narrowed my eyes, aware that Henry hadn't held her hand in years.

David glanced up at Regina, his voice hard.

"The Shadow killed her." Regina slowly approached up, her eyes wide as she glanced at me.

"Pan's shadow? But, we," she gestured at me once, her voice filled with disbelief. "Trapped it on the sail." I nodded as David looked at me, everyone else following suit.

"It shouldn't have been able to break free from the spell." Emma looked up, her tone dry.

"Yeah, well it got free." Neal squeezed my shoulder again before looking at Hook.

"Hook, let's go back to the ship and get the candle." Said pirate nodded and moved down the stairs, Tink and Neal following suit.

"If it strikes again, we need to be able to capture it."

As the three walked away, Emma stood, her voice determined and sure as Regina stared at her in continuing disbelief.

"Pan's behind this, I know it."

"He's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop." Emma raised her arms, her tone exasperated.

"Who else could be doing this?" I flinched as every gaze turned to me and held my hands up, my voice sharp.

"Only Peter can control that bloody thing, and sometimes it didn't even listen to him." I glanced briefly at Henry, stunned to see his eyes narrowed and his face dark, though when I focused back on him, his face was pale and filled with fear.

"So, Pan can still hurt me?" I forced down the urge to hiss angrily at him, disturbed that I was having these thoughts as Regina soothed him, her voice gentle as she glared at Emma.

"We don't know that."

"Well, we have to assume he's still a threat." I glanced over at Mary Margaret as David nodded, agreeing with her.

"And that he's after Henry." David glanced at Emma, still nodding, his worried gaze going to Henry as the boy spoke, his voice filled with distress while he looked between all of us.

"Then what am I doing here?"

"Henry's right." I turned to David as he looked at his grandson with worry. I stared at him, doubt filling me as Henry turned to Regina, his voice shaking and unsure as he faced his mother.

"You'll protect me, right?" I darted a glance at Emma, relieved that she seemed as disturbed by Henry's actions as much as me, but said nothing as Regina wrapped an arm around Henry, her voice soothing.

"Well yes, of course." I stiffened as Henry looked at me, something darker in his voice as he addressed me, though his face was still the picture of distress.

"What about you, Lily. Will you come?" I shook my head, aware of everyone's gaze as I picked my words carefully, not wanting him to know I suspected something.

If this was Peter I was dealing with, it was better that he didn't know I knew.

"I've dealt with the Shadow, so I need to stay." I forced a smiled, making my tone teasing. "Besides, your mom can protect you just fine without me, Henry." He nodded sadly, though I saw a shadow of irritation pass across his face before he turned to Regina.

"Go, we'll take care fo the Shadow." Regina nodded and turned to go, her arm around Henry as they walked away, stopping as Emma called to them, her face filled with concern.

"Wait."

"What?" Emma moved forward, standing in front of Regina, her voice unsure.

"Keep a close eye on him." Regina raised an eyebrow but nodded, her words low and slightly offended.

"I already said I would." Emma nodded, her voice going softer as she spoke.

"I know he just...doesn't seem quite himself." Regina pulled back, her face calm even though I felt the irritation coming off her.

"Really? You mean because he asked for me." Emma tensed, her voice guilty as she shook her head, stuttering over the words.

"No, I didn't...I didn't mean that-"

"That's exactly what you meant." I remained silent, sharing awkward glances with David and Mary Margaret as Regina continued, her voice stony.

"You can't face the fact that I'm his mother too. And maybe, just maybe, he wants me when he's frightened." Her gaze narrowed as she leaned closer to Emma again, her voice still deceptively soft. "You forget, I have ten years of soothing his nightmares under my belt." She glanced at Emma as she leaned back, her voice less hard as she moved back to their son.

"He's fine."

"It's not about you, Regina. I just have a gut feeling." She turned back to Emma, her voice hard again as she stayed next to Henry, who was currently silent, though I could sense impatience coming off him. My brow knitted together as I stared hard at him, wondering what he was so impatient for.

If this really was Peter, it could honestly be anything.

"Well, maybe you can use that 'gut feeling' to find the Shadow instead of obsessing over who's gonna comfort our son." She turned and led Henry away, their voices too soft for me to catch as Emma turned back to us and walked up the stars, her expression unsure and doubtful, though it firmed up as I asked one question.

"What now?" Her eyes glinted as she looked at me, determination filling her face.

"Now, we go see Gold."

* * *

I rushed down the sidewalk, the others at my heels as Rumple caught sight of us, Belle at his side. He shook his head as Emma reached him first, his tone firm as he stared at us.

"No, I'm sorry. We're closed." He waved his free hand, replacing his key in his pocket as he spoke. "Whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day."

"Rumple." I smirked at Belle as she squeezed his arm, hissing the word up at him as he sighed deeply.

"Pandora's box, give it to me." I started, staring at Emma in surprise as Rumple raised his eyebrow, his voice mocking.

"And why would I do that?"

"We need to open it."

"And let Pan escape? Are you crazy?" I held back a smirk at Rumple's tone and, aware that this was a serious conversation, I remained silent, though I did share an amused look with Belle.

"Somehow, he's controlling the Shadow from inside the box." I glanced at Mary Margaret and shook my head once, aware that such a thing was impossible, though I had a feeling that none of them would buy my 'Peter is Henry' theory at the present time. She continued as Rumple stared at her in quiet disbelief.

"Henry's life is in danger."

"And you think letting Pan out will change that?" Emma nodded fiercely as I stared at her warily, my heart sinking as she spoke, as I realized where she intended to go with this.

"Yes, because we can stop him. Finally and Forever." Rumple sighed, clearly irritated but trying to be polite.

"All due respect, Miss Swan. We barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time. If I've learned one thing, it's not to tempt fate." Emma leaned closer, her voice cold and harsh as I shuddered, cold dread growing in my stomach.

"I'm not looking to apprehend him. Wouldn't you rather be sure he's gone?" I but my tongue as Rumple stared at her, silently but curiously for several moments before he spoke.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

I climbed out of the back of Rumple's car as he parked it behind David's truck, walking silently with Belle, who held my hand as Rumple explained our reasonings for going to the edge of town to her, his shawl around his shoulders as I fiddled with my bracelet.

"There's no magic beyond the town line. If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he's powerless to fight back." I flinched at that, gripping Belle's hand tightly as I stared ahead, seeing the pink line of the barrier on the ground ahead of us.

As we approached the line, Emma stepped in front of Rumple and I before we could cross, her tone brooking no argument.

"Uh, uh. I'm doing this." I glared at her, my eyes going red against my will as she blinked in surprise. Rumple simply glared at her, his tone placating as he glanced at me.

"We can cross the line _and_ retain our memories." I nodded, unwilling to let anything happen to Peter, especially when I was almost positive that Henry was currently trapped in Peter's body inside the box.

"It's not about that. There's no magic here." She waved around her side of the barrier, her voice calm. "All due respect, the real world is my expertise. Also, Lily can't even affect Pan with her powers anyway. I'm gonna deal with Pan on _my_ terms." I bristled, ignoring Belle's gentle squeeze and stalked past the barrier, snarling up at Emma.

"You're also talking about killing the boy I love." I stiffened as Rumple reached out and gripped my shoulder, his grip insistent as he spoke, his voice still maddeningly calm.

"He is _my_ father." Emma shook her head, her hair flying as she moved away from us, cocking her gun.

"It's_ my _hunch. If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces." I shook my head, brushing off Rumple's grip and standing next to Emma, my voice hard.

"I'm staying here." Emma sighed but nodded in acceptance, glancing at her mother as she spoke.

"Emma, be careful." She glanced at Gold and nodded at his look, his hand waving over the top of the box. I stiffened as it began to whir, thick red smoke coming out of it as a 'whooshing' sound filled the air. I held in a gasp as Peter's body became visible across the road, laying on the ground.

Slowly, he pulled himself up, glancing down at himself before he turned to us, breathing heavily as he looked at us, eyes wide. Even before he spoke, I held back a cry of horror as I felt the aura coming off of him.

"Mom?" Emma started, her voice disbelieving as Gold hissed angrily at her, his voice hard.

"What?"

"What are you waiting for, shoot him!" The boy held up his hands, his eyes wide as we all stared at him.

"Don't! Please, I'm Henry! Pan, he switched our bodies!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Don't listen to him, this is one of his tricks." I glared at Rumple as Henry shook his head, his voice pleading.

"No, it's not! He did it right before Mr. Gold captured us in the box, I swear." He took a step forward, freezing as Emma aimed at him again, her voice sharp.

"Ah! Don't come any closer."

"Shoot him!" Having heard enough, I snarled quietly at Rumple's tone and stalked forward, standing in front of Henry, who stared down at me, green eyes that weren't his, pleading.

"Sis-" I cut him off and waved a hand over his chest, my eyes widening as I realized that it was Henry. I turned around, keeping him behind me with one arm as I addressed a stunned Emma.

"It's not Peter, he's telling the truth." Emma glanced at us, her tone unsure.

"Maybe he is telling the truth, maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling something's off about Henry." Rumple shook his head, his voice harsh.

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe. If he steps over that Line, we're all dead." His gaze focused on me, hard and angry as I glared back, keeping Henry behind me. "Lillith, I understand your feelings but this is-"

"The truth! I can sense Peter, and this isn't him!" I turned to Emma as she spoke, her voice calm and firm as she addressed Henry.

"Alright, if you really are Henry, prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know." I glanced at him as he blinked and looked around, his voice nearly frantic.

"I-I got trapped in the mines, I tried to blow up a well." He glanced at me, his eyes wide as he continued. "I like hot coco with cinnamon!"

"This proves nothing." I glared at Rumple, then at Mary Margaret when she agreed, clinging to David tightly.

"He's right, Emma. Henry could've told Pan all this in Neverland." Emma shook her head, gun still trained at Henry as she spoke, her tone unyielding.

"Pan might know facts, but life's made up of more than that. There are moments, he can't possibly know all of them." She addressed Henry, her tone challenging.

"The first time you and I connected, you remember that? Not met but connected." I glanced up at Henry as he stepped from behind me, standing at my side as I reached down and gripped his hand, giving him a squeeze as he looked down before smiling faintly up at Emma, nodding his head.

"Yeah."

"Where was it."

"At my castle, right after you came to Storybrooke." I glanced at Emma as he answered, her face softening with every word.

"And what did you tell me."

"That I knew why you gave me up." I blinked, staring up at Henry as his eyes began to fill with tears, completely cementing my belief that this wasn't Peter.

"Why?" I glanced at Emma, her voice holding a faint tremble as Henry stared at her earnestly, his voice forgiving and understanding.

"Because you wanted to give me my best chance." I released Henry's hand as Emma dropped her gun, her eyes wide as she breathed his name softly.

"Henry." I smiled softly as he moved forward, rushing into her arms as she clung to him tightly, her eyes wide.

"Mom." After a few moments, he let her go and turned to me, pulling me into his embrace.

"Thanks for believing me, Lils." I smiled softly, gently petting his head before I pulled back and looked up at him.

"This is so weird." He wrinkled his nose before Emma came to us, touching Henry's shoulder as she addressed a surprisingly silent Rumple. I leaned down, picking up Pandora's box.

"It is Henry. Promise you're not going to incinerate us when we step over the line." I almost laughed at Emma's hesitant step over the line, her face relaxing as Rumple simply stared at us in disbelief. Henry immediately went to his grandparents, throwing himself into their arms.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Henry." He shrugged, smiling at his grandpa as said man pointed to the box I held as I handed it to him. "I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place."

"It's okay, I would have done the same thing." I smiled as he looked at me and took my hand again, Emma coming with us as we walked away from the line. I glanced back, freezing as David's words hit me like a tone of bricks.

"If he's all the way out here, where's Pan?"

* * *

I jumped out of the truck, Henry still clutching my hand tightly as Emma snapped her phone shut angrily.

"Regina's still not answering her phone." Henry glanced at Rumple as the man walked next to us, his tone worried.

"When we find Pan?" Rumple nodded, his gaze focused ahead. "Remember, he's still in my body so, if you have to throw a fireball or something, at least avoid the face." I rolled my eyes as Rumple gave me an exasperated look, chuckling softly as Henry glanced at me, his tone offended.

What?" I shook my head, pulling him with me as we approached Regina's vault, laughing as Rumple replied to Henry, his voice dry.

"I'll try my best." I glanced up as Neal, Hook and Tink came into view, Neal calling out to Henry as the boy released my hand, nearly running to his dad.

"Is that really you?"

"Dad!" I held back a smile at the sight of Peter's body, running into Neal's embrace. I glanced up at David as he called out to the other two, his voice hopeful.

"Did you find the Shadow?" Tink shook her head.

"Not yet." Hook moved from the steps, his tone promising.

"But, we'll be ready for him when we do." He moved over to Neal, handing the coconut trap to him as Rumple spoke.

"It's Pan we should be concerned about." He glanced around, his tone annoyed as he motion for me. "Why are we still up here?"

"It's locked up tight." Rumple shook his head at his son, his voice tight as I joined him, placing my hand out towards the door.

"Really?"

I focused my energy, gasping after several moments when nothing happened. I glared at Neal as he smirked lightly at us, his tone smug.

"I told you."

"Fair enough. This is gonna take some time." He glanced at me again, speaking in a no-nonsense tone. "You remember how to do this, Lillith?"

I smirked, my eyes going red as I nodded.

"Of course." I stared at the door, raising both my hands as Rumple and I focused again, the door slowly creaking open after a few minutes. I sighed heavily as Rumple gestured to the door, his tone smug.

"Shall we?"

I moved back ,allowing the others to go until I caught Henry, his hand slipping into mine again. I squeezed his hand as he looked down at me while we waited at the top of the stairs for David to check the vault.

"How did you know it was me?" I smiled up at him, gently flicking him on the nose.

"Because you didn't feel the same as Peter does." He shuddered, grimacing as I laughed up at him.

"You aren't going to kiss me, are you?" I shook my head, going down the stairs as David called up to us, my laughter stopping as I heard Mary Margaret's shout.

"Regina!" I moved past Hook and Tink, kneeling next to Mary Margaret as she felt for Regina's pulse, my hands glowing purple as I touched them to her head, sighing with relief when she groaned softly before inhaling sharply, her head shooting off the ground.

"What?" She looked around as I slowly helped her into a seated position. "What happened?" Emma looked down at her as she looked around bleakly.

"It's Henry. Somehow, Pan switched bodies with him." Regina sighed angrily, her voice filled with disgust.

"And I fell for it.

"Well all did." Regina ignored Mary Margaret's input, her voice desperate as she spoke.

"I wanted to believe what he was saying so badly, I missed all the signs." I stood, helping her rise as she clutched her head. "I-I jsut...wanted to believe that he still needed me to be his mother."

"I do." I turned, Regina following me as Henry came into view, Regina gasping as she caught sight of him.

"Henry?" He nodded, walking over and hugging her tightly, a hug that she responded to, her eyes wet as she clung to him. David looked around, his voice wary.

"So, what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" I glanced around, my entire body stiffening as I slowly walked forward, my voice trembling as I called out to my mentor.

"Rumpelstiltskin." He moved to my side, his eyes going wide before he turned to Regina, who was sniffling softly as Henry stood next to her, his voice filled with growing fear.

"Please tell me you didn't keep it down here." I inhaled sharply as she looked at us, her face resigned but uncomprehending of our distress.

"Where else would I keep it?"

"What is it, what did Pan take?" I looked at Emma, my face pale and frightened as I spoke.

"The curse." Regina huffed at us, looking between Rumple and I in confusion.

"Why would Pan even want the curse? I cast it already." Emma nodded, looking between the three of us.

"And I broke it."

"Well, that doesn't mean that he can't cast it again." He turned to Emma as I closed my eyes, attempting to find Peter. "And this time, without your parent's true love woven in, you would even be powerless to stop it." Emma's face paled as I pulled my magic back and faced Rumple.

"I can't sense him from here."

"I don't understand, we're already in this land." I shared a glance with Rumple as Mary Margaret spoke, her voice wary as she took in our grave faces.

"What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?"


	25. Chapter 22 (Peter's POV)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**So, based on some reviews, I decided to rewrite chapter twenty-two in Peter's point of view!**

**Now, this may turn out horribly as I didn't make Peter up like Lily, therefore I have no idea what his thoughts were during this episode but I've tried to give it my best shot!**

**I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down.

I don't even wanna be in this town.

0o0o0o0

I glanced over at Lily as we descended from the sky, slipping past the barrier and heading towards the water. I stared hard at her, smiling inwardly when she shifted, clearly discomfited, even as she kept her attention of Hook. I resisted the urge to yell for her, aware that despite her close relationship to Henry, I couldn't give anything away and she was already suspicious.

We landed in the water, Hook directing the ship to dock before he lowered a ramp, Emma coming to my side, her face lit up with excitement.

I held back the urge to groan as Emma gently nudged me to the ramp, smiling as she urged me to get of the boat first. Aware that I had a role to play, I made sure to look somewhat happy at being 'home' as I walked off the ramp to the cheering crowd.

"Yeah! They're back!" As I walked down the ramp, Emma at my heels, I kept my gaze directed towards the boat as Lily stepped off, Snow White and Charming by her side.

"Oh, Snow!"

"All right!" I walked towards the crowd as an elderly woman stepped forward, leaning down to my level and wrapping her arms around me tightly with a soft sigh of delight. I made my arms respond, hugging her briefly before the burly man that had led the cheering opened his arms.

Having no choice, though the only one I wanted to touch me was Lily, I allowed myself to be passed around the small crowd, inwardly sneering as Emma came up to me, her face filled with delight and her voice breathless.

"How's it feel to finally be home?" I smiled faintly at her, my gaze taking in what I could see of the city as i smirked inwardly, this place would do quite nicely.

"Better than I ever imagined." She cupped my cheeks, her smile watery as she hugged me again, keeping an arm around my shoulder as she turned us and chatted with the people around us.

I turned my head, catching sight of Felix leaving the ship, his face stony as he looked around, meeting my gaze. I paid no mind to the other lost boys as they nearly ran off the ship, their excitement palpable to everyone else. I looked over, holding back a smirk at the sight of my son and his girl, Belle, embracing passionately. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of Baelfire and Lily, who was being held by him, walking towards the two, Lily leaving Baelfrie's side to embrace Belle, her stoic face lighting up with happiness as the group talked, ending it with a group hug.

I held in the urge to snarl quietly at the sight of Lily with my son and grandson, though my attention was pulled back to the boat as the rest of my lost boys came down the ramp, Wendy bringing up the rear, looking around, searching.

I glared silently when Michael called out to his sister, John at his heels.

"Wendy!" She ran forward, going into her brother's arms.

"Michael!" She pulled away to launch herself into the other man's arms. "John!" I stiffened as I saw Lily approaching them, a soft smile on her face as she took in the scene.

"Is it really you?" John nodded, his voice quivering as he nodded at his little, elder sister.

"You have no idea how long we've been waiting to see you." She smiled, looking up as Baelfire came up to her, Lily hanging behind with a soft, sad smile before she pulled away, going back to Snow White and Charming, her face thoughtful. I drew my attention from the Darling's and stared at Lily as she stood near Hook.

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, actually. The water must be working." I almost snarled at them as Lily nodded, Hook's good hand resting on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Aye, it 'tis. Dreamshade overtook my brother the moment we left Neverland." I clenched my fist as Lily smiled sadly up at Hook, her smile comforting as Hook squeezed her shoulder.

"Gold will find a cure. You'll be okay." I remained blank faced as Lily looked away from the kissing couple, pain flashing across her pale face as she did so, her attention returning toward Emma and me.

"I have to admit, there was a minute there, I didn't believe we were all gonna make it out of the place." I remained silent as Emma spoke, her hand gently rubbing my shoulder as she kept her arm around me. I moved from her touch, moving and hugging Lily, wishing that I was in my own body so I could take her far away from these people and somehow stop the pain she was feeling. I smiled up at her as she returned the embrace, a fake smile set on her lips as she kissed the top of my head.

"Well, we did." I turned to Emma as Charming spoke, his tone received as he sighed and looked at his wife, who was staring sadly at Regina. Lily followed her gaze, her own eyes sad as she looked at the Evil Queen.

"And we owe a lot of it to her!" I turned, along with everyone else as Snow White called out to the Queen, her voice warm as I held back the urge to roll my eyes at the princess's attempt to make everyone buddies. "Regina helped save us all."

I stared at her as she looked around, her eyes wide as everyone looked at her. After a few awkward moments, Lily pulled away from the group, Charming following her as she walked to my son and his lover, their voices reaching us as they glanced up at the sail containing my shadow.

"So what about that Shadow?" Lily was staring up at it, her face wary and I held back a smile at her distaste for the Shadow, aware that she hated it with a deep passion.

"Don't worry. It's trapped, just as it was in the candle." I narrowed my eyes, filing that bit of information for later before I walked away from them, going down the dock towards Felix, glancing back to make sure that no one was watching.

I registered Lily's gaze but ignored it as Felix spoke.

"What do you have in mind, Peter?" I looked back at them, my son holding the box as Lily looked at it, her gaze turning and focusing on us, her suspicious gaze locked onto us as Felix continued. "What if someone decides to open that box, let the real boy out?"

Keeping my gaze on said box, I muttered back, resisting the urge to look at Lily again.

"That's not the problem." I looked up at him. "Trust me."

He looked over at Lily, holding her gaze as he spoke, his words soft as he barely moved his lips.

"And if Lily finds out?" I held back a smirk and glanced back up at him.

"She won't be a problem, I'll get through to her in the end." Felix broke his stare with her and turned to me, still muttering.

"What's the next step?" I smirked faintly and turned to look up at him, my voice blank.

"You need to be punished." At his bewildered gaze, I turned around calling to the group as Lily stared at us.

"Hey, mom, dad?" I moved away from him as I spoke, my voice going higher as I made sure to sound panicked, Lily heading towards me before Emma and Regina. "What about Felix? He's still free."

He glared down at me, hissing in a lowered voice quietly.

"What are you doing?"

"They need to trust me." I reassured, keeping my voice low as Lily came froward, her eyes narrowed as she looked between us but she said nothing as Regina spoke, her voice filled with malice.

"Henry's right. Can't just let Felix walk away freely." I remained silent as Charming spoke, his voice far too cheerful for what he was doing and resisted the urge to smirk at my right-hand as the prince led him away, his blank glare focused on me as he was taken.

"Oh, don't worry. We got plenty of cell space for this guy." I looked after them, Emma's hands rested on my shoulders as she spoke, her voice soothing.

"You're safe now, Henry." I nodded as she led me away, Lily already at Rumple's side as he called for everyone else, his face impatient as Lily went to Belle's other side, her face still a mask of pain.

"Come on, we've still got one more thing to do."

* * *

I stared at my son's back as Lily opened a compartment in the floor, her movements tense and jerky as she looked up at Rumple.

"Once I seal the box in here," he placed the box in the hole, Lily covering it up with stiff hands. "No one can break the spell but me." I grinned inwardly at the expression that flashed across Lily's face as Rumple casted the spell, but simply played the part of a frightened child.

"And you're not gonna do that?" He nodded, continuing with his spell work as he flashed me a brief smile.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped just as much as you." I nodded, keeping my gaze on where my body was trapped, turning my head to acknowledge Emma and Baelfire as they spoke.

"Don't worry, Henry."

"He's not gettin' out of there." I turned my gaze to Regina as she spoke, making sure to keep my face blank of any of the triumph I felt.

"We won't let anything happen to you again." I smirked inwardly, knowing that Regina was the one I could take advantage of the most. "I promise." I looked at her from the the tops of my eyes before I turned my attention back to my son, his voice soothing as Lily stood, her face a sickly shade of gray.

"She's right, you needn't worry." He stood as well, his voice grave. "As long as I'm alive," he pointed to the floor as Lily's face filled with despair and she pushed past the group, nearly running out the door. "That boy will never see the light of day."

I glanced after her as Belle called for her, her soft voice worried as Rumple gently touched her arm, shaking his head.

"She just needs time, Belle. She'll be fine." I looked up at Emma, making sure my face was sad as I spoke.

"Is it my fault she's upset?" Emma shook her head, her own face falling as Regina stepped forward, touching my shoulder gently.

"She just...is going through a rough time, Henry."

"Because of Pan?" Henry's mother nodded, glancing at the door, her features twisted with worry before Baelfire clapped his hands once, drawing the attention as I stared at the door.

"Well, what do you say we head to Granny's?" I allowed them to lead me out of my son's shop, leaving him with his lover as Emma pulled me to her, her words soft and promising.

"Don't worry about Lily, she'll be fine." I nodded, appearing sad even as I looked down, smiling darkly.

"Oh, I know."

* * *

I kept my gaze on Lily, who was with a girl with long dark hair, talking quietly, though Lily's face was still twisted up with anguish as the other girl hugged her tightly. I looked up as Emma approached the booth, her face bright as she laid a book in front of me with a smile.

I stared at it, unsure as to what it was, holding back panic as Emma spoke, her voice amused.

"Well, don't be too excited." As my face remained blank, she continued, her face concerned at my reaction. "Neal still had it in his room, we though you'd want it." I glanced back at the book again, attempting to smile at her, to act like I knew what the hell was so important about this ratty old book.

"Especially since you just lived a fairy tale of your own." I stiffened at her lowered voice and nodded, forcing a smile as she narrowed her eyes, touching the cover of the book.

"Right." I nodded, keeping the smile on my face as she continued to stare at me. "Thanks." I opened the book, cursing silently as she questioned me instead of leaving.

"You okay?" I looked up, putting a confused expression on as I answered.

"Yeah, why?" I looked down and began to read from the book, realizing this was the book Lily had told me about, Henry's book of fairy tales that held the lives of everyone in Storybrooke. I nodded and smiled as Emma spoke, sending covert glances at Lily, who was with Regina, Tinker Bell and another woman, her face set in anger as the unknown woman walked away.

I pulled my gaze away from Lily, aware of her gaze as I began to flip through the storybook, glancing up at her in time to see her worried blue eyes flickering away from me as she moved forwards. I started as Baelfire gripped my shoulders, his tone light as he shook me gently, teasing me about the book as I responded, laughing and smiling outwardly. After a few minutes, he wandered off as I continued to read the book, flipping through pages and sending short glances at Lily.

As I reached a page containing a picture of Snow White and Charming, I glanced up as Emma touched the table, her voice teasing.

"Sorry, kid. Time for something you didn't have in Neverland." As I stared up at her in confusion, she smiled. "Bedtime." I nodded, closing the book slowly and tucked it under my arm as she gently pulled me from the booth, leading me to the door.

"Oh, let's say goodnight to Regina." I glanced at said woman, realizing that I had the opening I'd been looking for, and moved to her as she glanced between Emma and me in surprise.

"Goodnight?" She glanced at the clock, her eyes wide. "I...didn't realize it was getting so late." She leaned forward, gently cupping my chin as she spoke, her eyes and voice soft and loving. "It's gonna be hard to let you out of my sight." She sighed, smiling faintly as I spoke, seizing the opportunity to find it.

"Maybe you don't have to. Maybe I could stay with you tonight?" I kept my voice soft and unsure as her eyes widened, joy overtaking the surprise on her features as she nodded.

"Oh, of course." She smiled brightly, making me smile in response, and pulled me to her as Emma spoke, sounding very put-out, to my delight.

"Yeah, just call me tomorrow and let me know what time you want me to pick you up." I nodded at her as Regina pulled me under her arm, wrapping my own around her waist, aware of Lily's disturbed gaze as her sorrow washed over me. I held in a sigh of irritation as I felt her pain and anger wash over me, unsurprised when it slammed into me hard.

"Come on, Henry. Let's go home." I smiled up at the Queen as she eld me to the door, pulling her coat on before we left, Lily's pain still reaching me as I sneered inwardly at Regina's words.

'Home' wasn't anywhere near Regina's house.

It was back with the blue-eyed girl that was currently crying.

* * *

I set the book on the bed, turning it to a page of the Evil Queen, wondering where the vault the book claimed she had was located. I looked up from the book, my gaze dark as I glared at the surroundings, recognizing with disgust that this was the room of an eleven year old and I was stuck here while I could feel Lily's pain all the way across the town.

I moved across the room, going to the desk and rifling through comic books, and touching the record player lightly, turning as a knock sounded, followed by Regina's voice.

"Lights out, young man." I looked up as she opened the door, my face innocent as I spoke.

"Mom...your vault." Her face screwed up in surprise as I continued, moving towards the bed. "Did you bring that over with you?"

Smiling, she approached the other edge of the bed, gently touching the storybook.

"Yes, Henry. You know that."

"With all your magic?" As I pressed, her smile fell and she crossed her arms, making panic rise within me. Lily was already suspicious and I had a feeling Emma was on her way there as well.

"Why are you asking all of these questions?" She crossed her arms as I back-peddled, clinging to the one thing that would make her doubts disappear. Making my voice soft and distressed I answered, staring at her.

"Because I might need that stuff to protect myself from Pan." As expected, her face softened and she leaned forward, voice soothing.

"Oh, Honey. He can't hurt you." Her face twisted with worry and she nodded to the side. "He's locked up in Gold's shop." I smirked inwardly, aware that I could use this angle to get what I wanted.

"But what if he get's out? What if he finds a way to come after me?" I kept my voice hesitant and afraid as she sighed and sat down on the bed,. her voice soft and comforting.

"Magic isn't the answer." She closed the book, her voice firm. "My vault is sealed shut for a reason. It's dangerous." She gently touched my nose and I forced a smile on my face, masking my disappointment. "I'll protect you, no matter what."

She stood off the bed, placing the book on the dresser as she pulled the sheets back.

"Now, it's time for you to go to bed." I moved obediently ,allowing her to tuck me and and cup my face with both hands, smiling at me before she kissed my forehead gently. She pulled back, keeping her hands on my face as she gently stroked my cheeks, her voice soft.

"Good night." I smiled at her as she left the room, turning off the light and shutting the door. As soon as her footsteps receded, I jumped out of the bed and went to the window, flinging the drapes open and pushing the window up.

I leaned outside the window, smirking into the night.

"She's wrong. Magic is the answer." I chuckled darkly, calling out to my Shadow, knowing it could hear me and would do what needed to be done.

"It's time."

* * *

I remained in Henry's room for the majority of the day, knowing that all hell would break loose once the Shadow did its job. I read from the book, learning everything I needed to to continue this charade.

I spent much of the time reading the parts that contained Lily, though she was missing for a lot of the time. It wasn't until Charming woke Snow White from the curse that she was in the book almost constantly, always seen in the presence of Snow White or Charming.

Around midday, I was staring at a full body picture of the Dark Lillith, her eyes bright red as she fought with the Evil Queen, when Regina called for me, her voice frantic as she opened the door and peeked around it.

"Henry!" She came into the room briefly, her voice leaving no room for delay.

"Come with me. Something's happened." I nodded, at her, glancing out the window as she left, a slow smirk spreading across my face as I did so.

Silently, I thanked the Shadow for completely its job before I climbed off the bed and went down the stairs, throwing on my coat and shoes as Regina hurried me, her motions jerky.

We nearly ran through the town, towards what I assumed was a park, and stopped as Regina called out, her voice horrified at the sight of the dead body.

"What the hell happened?" I remained silent, darting a glance at Lily, who was currently being supported by Baelfire, her face pale as she looked at me before she glanced at Regina when the woman gestured to her.

"The Shadow killed her."

"Pan's Shadow? But we trapped it on the sail." Lily nodded, her gaze going to Charming and Emma, her voice quiet and shaky.

"It shouldn't have been able to break free from the spell." Emma glanced up, her voice dry as she glanced at Regina.

"Yeah, well it got free." Regina looked back at the body, her eyes wide as Baelfire pulled away from Lily, his voice tired.

"Hook, let's go back to the ship and get the candle. If it strikes again we need to be able to capture it." Killian nodded, going after Baelfire, Tinker Bell following suit as they walked from the park.

Emma stood, her words making me glance up at her.

"Pan's behind this, I know it."

"He's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop." Emma waved her hands, her voice exasperated as I smirked at Regina's indirect defense of me.

"Who else could be doing this?" Everyone glanced at Lily, who flinched under the stares, her pale face weary as she held her hands up, though her voice was sharp.

"Only Peter can control that bloody thing, and sometimes it didn't even listen to him." I narrowed my eyes darkly as she told them, her wide gaze flickering over me in shock. I made my face blank again as she refocused her eyes on me, her face twisting into fear as I spoke, making sure that I sounded properly afraid.

"So, Pan can still hurt me?" Regina shook her head, sending Emma a glare as before she turned to me.

"We don't know that." I looked over at Snow White as she spoke, making my breathing accelerate in fear.

"Well, we have to assume he's still a threat." I looked to Emma.

"And that he's after Henry." I looked at them, aware of Lily's suspicious gaze and tried to sound as distressed as possible.

"Then what am I still doing here?"

"Henry's right, he's not safe out in the open."

I turned to Regina, my voice frantic and pleading.

"You'll protect me, right?" She turned to me, nodding and taking me into her arms.

"Well, yes. Of course." I turned my attention to Lily, who was staring at me, her bright eyes wide as i spoke, unable to keep a dark, possessive note out of my voice.

"What about you, Lily? Will you come?" I cursed inwardly as she sent me a fake smile, her voice teasing as she shook her head.

"I've dealt with the Shadow, so I need to stay." She forced another smile at me as I silently stared at her, wishing that I could force her to come so I wouldn't have to worry about her safety later on. "Besides, your mom can protect you just fine without me." I nodded, pretending to still be sad despite how irritated I felt at her.

"Go, we'll take care of the Shadow." Regina nodded at Emma, grabbing my hand as we started down the stairs, stopping when Emma called out to her, her voice hesitant.

"Regina, wait."

"What?" I let her hand go and moved forward a bit, keeping my ear tilted so I could hear Emma's words, stiffening as I realized she and Lily were both suspicious.

"Keep a close eye on him."

"I already said I would."

"I know he just...doens't seem himself."

"really? You mean because he asked for me?" I smirked darkly, aware that using Regina had been the best idea, especially because of how protective she was of Henry. Playing on that protectiveness had been all too easy.

"No I didn't...I didn't mean that-"

"That's exactly what you meant. You can't face the fact that I'm his mother too. And maybe, just maybe, he wants me when he's frightened. You forget, I have ten years of soothing his nightmares under my belt."

I wiped the smirk from my face as Regina moved back to me, resisting the urge to turn and snarl at Emma as she called for the other woman to stop again.

"He's fine."

"It's not about you Regina, I just have a 'gut feeling'." I smirked at Regina's tone as she defended me, very pleased with how my cuddling up to Regina had played out.

"Well, maybe you can use that 'gut feeling' to find the Shadow, instead of obsessing over who's gonna comfort our son." I jumped as Regina wrapped her arm around me, her voice light and playful as I glanced back, seeing Lily's terrified face as Emma spoke, her words to low for me to hear. I glanced back at Regina, pushing Lily to the back of my mind for now, and focused on Henry's mother.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"One place in Storybrooke the Shadow can never get to-the place where I keep my magic."

I held back a smirk as we approached the mausoleum, following Regina as she opened the door, then moved the stone coffin aside, revealing a hidden staircase.

'"Promise you won't touch anything?" I smirked as she turned away from me, walking around the room, my voice dark and low.

"I promise."

* * *

I glanced at a bottle to the left of Regina, realizing exactly what it was. She smiled, a soft laugh in her voice as she caught sight of my unblinking stare.

"What is it?" I smiled, playing up her need to protect Henry, to have him as her son, making sure to lay it on thick.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, to have you protecting me here." Her face lit up as she smiled, her voice breathy.

"Oh, Henry." She reached forward, taking my hands gently and pulling me to her, promising with her words. "When all this is over, I promise. I'm finally going to be the mother you always wanted me to be." I smiled at her, accepting her hug, quickly grabbing the small crystal bottle before she pulled back, breathing in as she looked down at me.

"I love you." Without a word and, still smiling, I took the lid off the bottle, allowing the white mist to reach her face. I smiled darkly as she breathed in the fumes, her entire body crumpling to the ground as she groaned.

"I know. That's why this was so easy." I smiled down at her unmoving body before I walked over to the ornate box, taking out the small roll of paper. I smirked before I walked out of the vault, making sure to lock the door behind me as I took off for the town, intent on finding one person.

Felix.

* * *

I stood on the hill overlooking Storybrooke, Felix at my side as I unrolled the small scroll.

"A curse?" I smiled at Felix's doubt-filled voice.

"No, Felix. _The_ curse." I glanced up at him. "The curse that tore everyone from the Enchanted Forest and dropped them here." I stared at the words, delighted that this plan had been so easy to pull off, and I was that much closer to getting everything I wanted.

"You broke me out of jail to tell me how everyone got to this town?" I smirked at his incredulous tone, aware that he was completely lost to my reasons. I looked back at him, my voice hard.

"I broke you out of jail because," I looked back at the scroll before out at the lit-up town. "This spell is gonna give us everything we've always wanted."

"But, what will it do?"

"Everyone will forget who they are, time will stand still, and Felix...we will be in charge." A smirk slowly slid up his expressionless face as he turned to look at the town, his voice excited for once.

"Of this whole place." I looked up at him, my voice smug.

"Yes. And when we're done with it," I glanced at the town with him. "It's going to be the new Neverland."

"What about Lily? She'll forget who you are again and she isn't too happy with you right now." I smirked at his tone, aware that Felix cared more about the only Lost girl more than he let on, if the protective tone of voice wasn't a dead giveaway.

"Don't worry, she'll come to me before the curse affects her." At his raised eyebrow I simply smirked darkly as he looked me up and down.

"Well, you aren't exactly in the right body to be with our Tiger Lily."

"I'll fix that soon enough." I snarled softly, my voice dark as I looked at the town, quite aware that Henry had been released from Pandora's box and was most likely with Lily right not.

"I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do."


	26. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**So, this isn't a 'Peter point of view' chapter, which I apologize for but! It is important to the plot!**

**Now, I received a lengthy review about what I plan to do once the Neverland arc is completed after this coming episode and this chapter can give a clue to what the future is for this fic. ****I've personally become far too attached to my character Lily to give up so, after next week, this story will most likely become AU. I'll be sticking to canon except where the fate of Peter and Lily are concerned.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hopefully will get another one up before this next episode, depending on how this week goes.**

**As always, don't forget to read and review! And thank you to all the faves,follows, reads and reviews!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

Kiss me, kiss me.

Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.

0o0o0o0

_"So, this necklace...it holds magic of Neverland?" Pan smiled and chuckled softly, gently taking the pendant from my fingers and rubbing it between his, his voice faraway._

_"Yes and no." I raised an eyebrow, my eyes narrowing as he mimicked my expression before he simply smirked and touched my necklace with his._

_I gasped, my head falling forwards and nearly colliding with his as he almost fell on me, his eyes wide as our gazes met. After several moments, he pulled our necklaces away from each other, panting softly as I stared at him in stunned silence._

_"The magic that kept your mother alive isn't the same as the magic in the pendant." He slowly set necklace down, gently brushing his cool fingers against my neck as he moved his hand up, cupping my cheek. "The magic in the pendant," he leaned closer, his breaths mingling with mine as he spoke. "Now, the magic from this makes it so I can always find you. And vice versa."_

_I nodded, uncomfortable with his gaze but unwilling to admit it, I stared up at him as he smirked, his lips barely brushing mine as I stiffened._

_"There's my brave Tiger Lily." I moved my face to the side before his lips could touch mine, groaning inwardly at that stupid nickname he and Felix had come up with. He chuckled, his lips right at my ear and I shivered as he spoke, his words low and husky._

_"Now, would you like to know about the Neverland magic inside of you?" Inhaling sharply, I turned my head quickly to answer him, only to freeze at the sight of his eyes. Swallowing silently, I took in his darkened, green eyes as he stared at me, his breath quickening as I unconsciously licked my lower lip. I shivered as he moved closer, his arms going to the tree behind me, on either side of my head, as he leaned forward._

_"Pan-" He cut me off, his eyes stormy as he narrowed them, his voice dark and hoarse as he spoke._

_"Peter." I stared up at him with wide eyes as he continued to stare down at me, his breaths harsh and low. "My name is Peter."_

_"Peter-"_

_I opened my mouth, barely getting the word out before he pressed his lips to mine, his kiss gentle albeit forceful as he explored my mouth, gently biting and licking my lips before he pried my mouth open with his tongue._

_I gasped into the kiss, keeping my eyes shut as he gripped a chunk of my hair in his hand, his fingers gently tangling in the strands as he tilted my head to the side, slanting his lips across mine as I slowly began to respond to the kiss._

_He gave a soft 'hmm' of pleasure, his lips curling into a smile as he pulled back, his eyes smoldering as I looked up at him, my eyes wide with shock as I realized what I'd just done._

_I'd responded to him._

_Still staring at me, he leaned over me, partly draping his wiry frame across mine and I flinched, causing his movements to stop as he studied me, his form tensing as I looked away, heat attempting to fill me and mostly succeeding._

_He studied my wary gaze for a few more moments before he chuckled and moved back, settling at my side on the ground, still keeping an arm around me._

_"Don't worry, love. I didn't bring you here to ravish you." I nearly choked at that, staring at him wide-eyed as he leered playfully at me, his eyes heated even as I took my hand and pushed it against his face. He simply caught my wrist and, to my horror, smirked down at me before he gently kissed the tip of my fingers._

_I yanked my hand back, my magic going haywire as I attempted to push the heat filling me down, failing miserably as I did so. He smirked at me, his eyes still focused on me as I looked down at my hands, swallowing thickly as he chuckled again._

_"Now, the magic inside you from your mother is a bit different than the magic in the necklace." He stood, offering his hand. I stared at it, warily looking between it and his innocent face before I took it, gasping as he yanked me into his arms._

_"The magic inside of you," his lips brushed my ear, his words solemn as he claimed my lips again._

_"Is life-giving."_

_As soon as his lips touched mine, I gasped out, my head beginning to ache as my magic completely ignored my will and allowed heat to flow through me._

_Still gasping, I let out a strangled cry of pain and reached up, tangling my fingers into my hair as a multitude of repressed emotions hit me like a boulder._

_Dimly, I felt Peter's arms go around me as I nearly curled into a ball, tears pouring down my face as every emotion I'd cursed away filled me._

_Happiness, anger, sadness, joy...guilt. The last one was so strong that I grabbed my chest as the pain filled me, regret at the things I had done over the last eight years finally hitting me as Peter lifted me into his arms._

_I managed to open my eyes to blurry surroundings, Peter's smug smirk was the last thing I saw before the pain in my head and chest caused me to black out._

_"I finally have you, Lily."_


	27. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**I apologize profusely for not updating but I decided to wait until the episode aired to do so. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. I also hope you enjoy the little twist I put in as well.**

**And was anyone else extremely upset with how BOTH Peter Pan and Rumpelstiltskin died?! Anyway, I may put this on hold until the next season, though as I've gone a little AU, I could probably make up some chapters in between now and March.**

**If you have anything you want to know about this story, just ask and you shall receive!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they were all lovely and thank you to all who read, reviewed, favored, and followed this story. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

The promises we made were not enough,

The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug.

The secrets that we sold were never known,

The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go.

0o0o0o0

Another curse? It's happening again." I glanced away from Mary Margaret to look at Rumple as Emma spoke to him, aware that the curse was flexible, and changed according to the desire of the caster.

"Gold, is this curse gonna work like the last one." He glanced at her and sighed, pointing at Regina as he spoke.

"The last one was created to serve the Queen's wishes. This will be done per Pan's desire." I huffed in irritation, wanting to wring Peter's neck for what he was attempting to do.

"Sadly, I'd expect something far more hellish than what Regina did." I shrugged, unapologetic when said woman sent me an irritated look before she spoke.

"The curse was built to be unstoppable." She glanced around, her features contrite. "There's nothing that can be done."

"Well, it is possible to stop it."

"What?" Regina asked flatly, which Rumple ignored and explained to his curious audience.

"By using the scroll itself. It can be undone by the person who used the scroll." He glanced over at Regina, his tone only holding a sliver of irony. "That's you, Regina."

"What do I have to do?" Surprised by her willingness to cooperate, I picked up where Rumple left off, ignoring his surprised gaze.

"You must destroy the scroll. The curse, both your's and his, will be ended." I looked away as Rumple spoke, his words grave.

"But know this-there will be a price to pay. A steep one."

"W-what do you suggest?" I looked from Regina to Rumple before turning my attention to Henry, still moderately disturbed to see him in Peter's body. I pushed that aside as I answered Regina, my voice thoughtful as I looked back to my mentor.

"Instead of going to Peter, why not use a spell to bring him to us? Return Henry and Pan to their original bodies?" Henry spoke, becoming excited as he realized what switching them back would mean.

"If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll." He moved his arm around the group. "I-I can bring it to you guys."

"Exactly right, Henry." Regina glared at Gold as she spoke, her eyes flickering between him and me.

"Even you two together aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell."

"Well, given the proper tool, _I _could be." I glared at him from the corner of my eye as he tsked softly at me. "Your magic still might not affect him, even though he's not in his own body." I sighed deeply but didn't refute his argument as Tink spoke.

"The Black Fairy's wand-one of the most powerful fairies that ever existed." She glanced around, becoming almost exasperated when her words received mostly blank looks. "Well-versed in dark magic, the Blue Fairy exiled her. But, before she did, she took her wand."

"I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior had it hidden at her residence." Keeping his arm around his wife, David spoke.

"Then what are we waiting for? Ket's head to the convent." He received nods as Tink spoke up again.

"Can I come?" Her tone went solemn as she continued. "I should pay my respects to Blue after all."

Rumple nodded as I moved from his side to Henry's.

"Then it's settled." He looked from David to Tink, then the rest. "The rest of us should head back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell."

I nodded, gripping Henry's hand as David waved goodbye to us, kissing Mary Margaret before he set off in the opposite direction with Hook, Tink and Neal. Belle came to my other side as Regina went to Henry's, Rumple heading off towards the town with Mary Margaret and Emma at his side.

"So, think it'll work?" I looked up at Henry, aware of the gazes from the other women.

"If what I've heard about the power of the Black Fairy is true," I smiled a humorless smile. "You'll be back in your body very soon, Henry."

* * *

I looked through the spell books, grunting in frustration when I couldn't find the spell again. Rumple chuckled as he glanced calmly through another book.

"Calm down, Lillith. We'll find it." I resisted the urge to slam my head against the counter and nodded, glaring at him when he smirked at me.

I glanced over to see Mary Margaret gently touching a mobile with glass unicorns and, with a start, remembered that it had hung over the crib in the nursery for Emma back at the castle.

"This mobile hung over your crib." Mary Margaret backtracked when Emma blinked at her, her brow raised quizzically at her mother's words. "Uh, it was supposed to hang over your crib."

After staring at her for a few seconds, Emma smiled, her voice soothing.

"I like the unicorns." I attempted to block out the conversation as Mary Margaret spoke, the heartbreak in her voice evident for all to hear.

"Giving you up when the curse hit was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I know." Clearly put out by her daughter's short response, Mary Margaret continued.

"Every time I look at you, I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't had to." Emma finally looked up, her expression matching her mother's as she smiled sadly.

"I do the same thing to Henry." I flipped through another book, shutting it as the two continued to speak.

"You were doing your best. You were giving him-"

"His best chance." Emma cut over her mother and sighed deeply, glancing away as she spoke. "Yeah, but still. Things would have been different if I had kept him. We would've had a life together, a normal one. Back in Boston or, someplace else." Henry and Belle entered, the latter gently holding the former's arm while Regina followed behind. Emma glanced at them before turning her gaze away and I nearly winced at the wistful note to her voice as she glanced at her mother's saddened face. "But, I guess all that was just not meant to be."

She turned from her mother and moved towards Henry.

"You doing okay, kid?" He nodded, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah, I'm just..." He sighed deeply. "Ready to be me again."

"Not much longer now, Henry." I glanced at him in surprise as he turned the page, his hand resting on it as he spoke. "Not much longer." I moved over and examined the page, my eyes widening as I took in the spell.

"Once we have the wand, all will be as it should."

I nodded encouragingly at Henry as Belle stood and came to stand by Rumple's other side. I hid a smile when Emma moved, taking up Belle's former spot at Henry's side quickly.

Regina glanced over at me, her eyes wide.

"Wait, the curse needs to the heart of the thing you love the most to work." I tensed as she glanced from me to Rumple, her tone wary. "Why hasn't Pan come for Lily, yet?"

"Because I'm not the thing he loves the most. I've never given him my unwavering loyalty." I looked down, suddenly realizing what most likely would or, already had happened to Felix for his years of loyalty to Peter.

"Felix has."

* * *

"She's back!" I glanced up from my spot next to Regina when David nearly stormed into the room, the other three at his heels as he announced in a relieved voice. "The Blue Fairy, she gave us the wand." Emma glanced at Gold as the four filed in, Neal coming to Belle's side as I stood and glanced at Rumple.

"Do we need anything else?" Rumple nodded and moved to a cabinet, opening it and rifling through the objects before he pulled out a black cuff.

"Only one more item."

"You still have that thing?" I hissed as Mary Margaret stared at it, her voice wary while I glared hatefully at it. Rumple simply smirked as he held it up and walked towards Henry.

"What is that?"

"This is one of the only useful things I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland." He moved in front of Henry as Regina glared at it distastefully. "It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless."

"I haven't forgotten about all that, by the way." She glanced at Hook and raised a finger at him as she spoke, seemingly satisfied with his wary nod as he glanced back at her.

"Let me see your wrist, Henry." Said boy offered up his wrist, tilting his head as Rumple placed the cuff above the wristband that already adorned the arm. " I wanna make sure that when my dear old dad awakes, he's weakened." He pointed at the black cuff when Henry glanced from it to him, his face twisted in confusion. "This will block his powers."

Henry nodded, his voice weary as he glanced to Rumple.

"What happens now?"

"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep and, when you awake, you're back in your own body." Regina nodded and touched Henry's shoulder as she spoke to him, her voice grave.

"And then you hang onto that scroll, and you come find us as fast as you can." Henry nodded as Rumple straightened and moved to Neal.

"When I gave my heart to Pan..." Neal handed the black wand to Rumple as Henry scoffed darkly. "I though I was being a hero." Emma rubbed his back softly as he looked at her, then to the rest of us. "I'm sorry."

David shook his head and moved forward a few steps.

"No, you're not the one who should be sorry." I nodded, keeping my voice level when Henry's gaze landed on me, his eyes sad and knowing.

"He's right. Pan is the one that needs to be sorry." Rumple slowly examined the wand before turning to face Henry, his voice resigned.

"It's time." Henry nodded, while Emma and Regina leaving their places by his side to stand behind Rumple with the others. I moved to stand next to Belle and Neal as Henry laid down on the cushion, swallowing thickly and following Rumple's soft command.

"Keep your eye on the wand." I stood silently and watched as Rumple waved the black wand over Henry's body, his movements slow as Henry watched it, his eyes slowly slipping shut before I felt the pulse of magic shoot through him.

I gripped Neal's hand as Henry started gasping and grunting, his entire body convulsing as Emma spoke from her spot behind Gold, her voice worried.

"What's happening?" Rumple replied calmly, his eyes never leaving Peter's body as the air began to hum with energy.

"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body."

After a few tense minutes, and after almost breaking Neal's hand, I relaxed as the body stopped twitching and fell silent, heaving a soft sigh of relief.

"It worked." I glanced over at Regina's overjoyed words, her face lighting up as Emma nodded, her voice firm.

"Let's go find our son." Emma turned to the door and stalked off, Regina following after shooting one last glance at the still body on the cushion. The others followed suit, Belle and I holding onto Neal's arm and shooting him a wide smile as we moved to follow. Neal clapped Rumple's shoulder as we passed, stopping when he made no move to follow us.

Belle pulled away and moved to her lover, her brow furrowed as she looked at him.

"You're not coming?" He shook his head, his eyes never leaving Peter's pale face as he spoke.

"No, no. I-I think not." I shivered at his words, well aware of what Rumple planned on doing. "My father and I have some, uh...unfinished family business." Belle hesitated before nodding and walking away from him, heading past Neal and me to the door.

I looked up at Neal before addressing Rumple, my tone wary.

"I could stay, if you'd like-" He shook his head, his voice still deceptively soft.

"No, Lillith. This is something that can only be done by me." Ignoring the icy dread that filled me, I nodded and, without a backwards glance at Peter, I moved past Neal, biting my lip as my eyes began to burn.

I didn't react when Neal gently caught my arm, pulling me into the cradle of his when we reached the door and stepped outside. I exhaled sharply and glanced up at Neal as we caught up with the others.

"Lily-"

"Don't." I shook my head, a sad smile playing on my lips. "I already know that nothing can be done."

He didn't respond as we stalked through the streets, he merely tightened his grip and kissed the top of my head as I focused on breathing and not on the boy back in Rumple's shop.

The boy Rumple was going to kill.

* * *

_"Lily!" I stopped and turned around as Mary Margaret walked towards me, her stride purposeful as she came to my side._

_"Yes, Mrs. Blanchard?" _

_"Have you noticed Henry acting...odd?" I raised an eyebrow and shrugged lightly, even though I knew exactly what she was talking about. "He hasn't been completing his homework as of late and, it worries me."_

_"Well, he has been down recently, but I don't think it's all that worrying." I glanced at her as she narrowed her eyes sternly, aware that he had been acting quite despondent. I glanced at his teacher and smiled sadly. "He's just been a bit, well, put out, ever since you gave out the family tree assignment."_

_She tilted her head and I sighed deeply, lowering my voice._

_"He knows he's adopted and, things haven't been exactly okay with him and Madame Mayor recently." I glanced away, aware that as his baby-sitter, I was closest to him right now and I didn't want to abuse that privilege._

_"Well, I think I have something to cheer him up." I glanced at the teacher in surprise, suddenly seeing much more of Snow White in her than usual as she procured a book from her satchel. She handed it to me and I stiffened inwardly as I read the title, knowing what this was even without seeing the inside._

_I simply smiled as I read the cover, making sure to hold back the relief that coursed through me._

_"I'm sure he'll love, 'Once Upon A Time'."_

* * *

"I've got his scent!" I ran down the street next to Neal when Granny called out, leading us to the tower. "He's nearby!"

"The tower?!" The elder woman nodded at Emma's query, her voice rushed.

"Yeah!"

As we approached the building, my heart stuttered as the door flew open, the blinds clattering as Henry swung the door open and sprinted towards us.

"It's me! It's me, it worked!" He rushed into Emma and Regina's outstretched arms, falling into their embrace as both women sighed deeply and clutched him tightly.

I smiled, covering my mouth with my hands as Neal wrapped his arm around me again.

"Mom, mom." I smiled at Henry's tone when his mothers refused to release him. "I just saw you guys, you just saw me." They finally pulled back reluctantly and Regina reached forward, gently cupping his chin in her hand.

"But we didn't see _you_." Henry smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, tightly wrapped scroll.

"Oh, he's got it!" He handed it to Regina as Emma spoke, touching Henry's shoulder as she glanced at the other woman. "It's up to you now."

Regina nodded, glancing at the scroll in her grasp with a determined look. I narrowed my eyes and stepped forward as I felt a pulse of magic come from it and, before I could say anything, the scroll released a bright, purple flash.

Regina collapsed to the ground as Emma gasped, her voice frantic as she leaned down to shake Regina's shoulder.

"Regina!" I moved forward, the others at my heels as we crowded around her, calling her name as she remained unconscious. I glanced around and froze suddenly, my face paling as Neal gently shook my shoulder.

"Lily?" I swallowed with difficulty and turned to face him.

"It's Peter. He's awake."

Neal stiffened as Emma continued to call for Regina, her tone rising with every word.

"Regina." She shook her as Henry gripped his mother's hand tightly. "Regina. Regina!"

Regina gasped awake, her eyes flying open as she looked around wildly, her gaze resting on Emma as she whispered her name.

Emma." Slowly, Regina stood as Neal and Henry supported her, Emma standing as well.

"What happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it was just..." Regina trialed off as she looked away, her face pale and drawn as Mary Margaret questioned her worriedly.

"What is it? What happened when you touched it?" Regina kept her gaze ahead as she tightened her grip on the scroll.

"I saw what needed to be done." Henry moved closer to her and stared up at her, his eyes wide.

"Mom, a-are you gonna be okay?" She turned to him and leaned down, gently cupping his chin.

"The important thing is, you will be." He gripped her arm tightly.

I stiffened as Peter's voice washed over me and inhaled sharply when the scroll disappeared from Regina's hand with a soft 'whoosh'.

"No he won't." Regina gasped and pulled Henry into her arms as Peter approached us, Henry wrapped protectively in both his mother's arms as Hook raised his arm, his voice alarmed.

"He has the-" I froze as Peter waved his hand across all of us, causing our bodies to glow bright red before we all stiffened, frozen in place by his spell.

"Curse!" Peter finished for Hook, his eyes alight with malice as he grinned darkly at us.

I stared at him, unable to move when he approached me and gently ran his fingers across my cheek.

"Don't worry, Lily. Everything will be better soon." He pulled away and smiled mockingly at the others and raised his arms.

"That I do." He grinned again as he glanced between our frozen bodies and I inwardly shivered at the look in his eyes. "Look at you all, a captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I?" He smirked darkly, his eyes filled with hatred as he moved towards Neal, Belle and me, his voice light.

"But, I think I'll start with these two." He glanced at me, his voice reassuring as I stared at him, my limbs and mouth froze. "I'll play with you later, Lily." I inwardly shivered at the look that accompanied his words, his tone dark and heated as he turned his attention to Belle and Neal.

"Hmm, you both look so adorable." He tilted his head, as if thinking carefully. "Hard to tell which one to kill first." He glanced at a mutinous looking Belle and shook his head. "No, it isn't you." He pointed at Neal, his expression murderous. "You first."

I blinked in shock as Rumple suddenly appeared behind him and gripped his shoulder, nearly throwing Peter away from us as he all but growled at his father.

"Stay away from them!" Peter simply turned around and smiled, his voice and laugh mocking.

"Well how about that. The worm has teeth." He moved closer to Rumple, his eyes narrowed as he mocked Rumple with a baby voice. "What, you're to pwotect your woved ones?"

Rumple simply glared at him, not rising to the bait.

"I'm not gonna let you touch either one of them." His gaze hardened. "Or Lily."

Peter sneered and moved closer to Rumple, his voice threatening as he snarled.

"Oh, and I'd like to see that." His green eyes slid lazily to me and he smirked. "Especially if you try to keep me from Lily."

"Oh, you will." I stared at Rumple as he spoke, his voice calm even as Peter mocked him. "Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do it. No. Loopholes." Horrified, I watched as Rumple's voice lowered, realizing that he planned to sacrifice himself.

"And what has to be done has a price-a price I'm finally willing to pay." Completely terrified, I focused on the magic binding me, attempting to get my own to break it. Just as I couldn't hurt Peter, he couldn't hurt me. So, all I needed to do was manipulate my magic, I needed to _feel_ that Peter was hurting me by binding me.

As I struggled inwardly, Rumple glanced at Neal, his voice softening.

"I sued the curse to find you, Bae. To tell you that I made a mistake, to make sure you had a chance at happiness. And that happiness is possible-" He stopped as Peter chuckled in disgust, turning away from his son.

"Just not with me," he pointed to himself as Peter turned around again, his face set in a sneer. "And I accept that."

"Pretty, pretty words." Peter cooed, his voice filled with malice as Rumple whispered to his son.

"I love you, Bae." I blinked back tears at his whispered declaration, locking eyes with Peter briefly before I looked back at Rumple, who turned towards me.

"Lillith. I know that I haven't always fulfilled my promise to you, but you were one of the best things that ever happened to me." I swallowed as his eyes darted to Peter, his words careful. "And, you know what needs to be done, when the time is right." With that, he turned to Belle, ignoring the suspicious gaze Peter sent him.

"And I love you, Belle." I kept my eyes on Rumple as his words caused Peter to scoff in disgust and turn away again. "You made me stronger."

"Stronger?" Peter huffed, waving his arm at Rumple's wrist and I realized, my heart sinking, that Rumple must be wearing the cuff. "Yes but still," He turned to his son, a menacing undertone in his words. "No magic."

Rumple simply smiled, his words light and I watched in shock, ceasing my struggles as I wondered if he'd gone off the deep end.

"Oh, but I don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow," he pointed to Peter, a grin spreading across his face. "But, there's one thing you're forgetting."

Peter leaned forward, his breathing and words harsh as he sneered hatefully at Rumple.

"And what is that?"

"So have I. I sent it away with something to hide."

WIth that, Rumple simply raised his arm and, I blinked as his shadow flew forward, shrieking softly as it flew toward Rumple. I watched, picking up my struggles again as the shadow handed the Dark One dagger to Rumple and flew into his back, Rumple reaching out and yanking Peter to him at the same time, the shadow binding their bodies together.

"What...are you doing?!" I watched in horror as Rumple held onto his father, his grip strong and sure as Peter bucked and grunted, panting as he tried to get out of it. Rumple leaned closer to Peter, hissing hatefully at him.

"You see, the only way for you to die, is if we both die." Summoning my magic, I broke free from Peter's spell just as Rumple spat out the last words, his voice hard as he glanced at me. "And now, I'm ready."

I covered my mouth, smothering my cry of shock as Rumple plunged the jagged dagger into Peter's back, my ears ringing as Peter screamed sharply, his eyes wide as he began to gasp and wheeze in Rumple's arms.

I jerked when my necklace began to burn against my skin, my eyes wide as I glanced down at it.

* * *

_Wide-eyed, I pulled my hand away from the tree and Peter's grasp. He glanced at me, eyes unreadable, though he made no move to touch me as I backed away from him._

_"Y-you...you're Rumpelstiltskin's father." He nodded, still silent as I wrapped my arms around myself and shook my head. I tensed when me reached for me, backing away when his fingers brushed my shoulder. I glared at him and hissed quietly._

_"Don't. Touch. Me." His face darkened as I spoke and, before he could respond, I closed my eyes, purple mist enveloping me and taking me far away from him._

_As soon as I touched ground, I fell to my knees with a sharp cry of shock when the memories from the Thinking Tree hit me. I grabbed at my head, curling my fingers into my hair and drew in deep, ragged breaths._

_"So, now you know the truth." I closed my eyes as the dark voice washed over me and turned, slowly standing as the Shadow flew down to my eye-level. "About who Peter Pan truly is."_

_I sneered and spat at the Shadow._

_"His name is Malcolm." To my surprise, the thing nodded and agreed with me._

_"Yes. Peter Pan is simply a creation of Malcolm, the part of him that was afraid of growing up. That wanted to be a child, forever." I narrowed my eyes at it, a thought occurring as it blinked silently at me and tilted its head._

_"Are you saying," I swallowed as it remained silent. "That Peter Pan and Malcolm are not the same person?" It lazily flew above me, circling around the giant hourglass as it spoke._

_"Yes, and no." It flew closer to me and leaned closer, making me tense at the close proximity. "Peter Pan could be his own distinctive person, but, for now, he is merely a part of Malcolm." I looked down as it continued, its voice dark and promising._

_"You," I glanced up, wary as it addressed me. "However, have the power to make Peter Pan and Malcolm separate." I raised an eyebrow and snarled at it._

_"You just said that they are the same person!" Despite it having no mouth, I could practically feel the smirk in its words as it leaned its head right up to mine._

_"I said, _for now_." It glanced down at my pendant with a nod._

_"When that burns, you will know what to do."_

* * *

Numbly, I watched as black smoke covered them, not surprised that when it cleared, Peter was gone and Malcolm had taken his place. I stared at the wheezing man as Rumple addressed him, his tone mocking for the first time.

"Hello, Papa." Malcolm caught my gaze, his eyes wide as I stared at him hatefully.

"Lily! Please, stop him!" I remained silent and looked at Rumple, who nodded, his face twisted up in pain as Malcolm addressed him.

"Rumple, please! You can stop this." He drew in a deep, ragged breath as he continued to wheeze heavily, his breathing labored. "Remove the dagger, we can start over." He chuckled forcefully, as Rumple shook his head, locking gazes with me.

"Lillith, do it!" My hands glowing gold, I reached forward and gripped the back of Malcolm's shoulders, his voice victorious even as he gasped for breath.

"See! She helps me even no-" He broke off, his words catching in his throat as I pulled not on him, but on the magic he carried inside of him. "Lily..what are you-" He gasped again as I pulled harder, my voice filled with hate as I hissed at him.

"I'm saving Peter. Not. You!" With that, I tugged one last time, falling backwards as a very solid body hit mine, knocking us both to the ground as I moved frantically, gripping the still body of Peter and closing my eyes, willing the magic from my mother to go inside the lifeless body, my emotions focused on one thing.

My love for Peter.

I pressed my hands to his chest, gasping softly as I felt a heart beat and smiled as his eyes fluttered open, his green eyes confused as I stared down at him before my attention was jerked to Rumple as he hissed lightly at his father, my eyes filling with tears as I realized what was about to happen.

"Ah, but I'm a villain." His voice hardened. "And villains don't get happy endings." He twisting the dagger, digging it in deeper to Malcolm's back and I stared in horror as a gold light came from the wound, spreading until it covered them both and, with loud 'whoosh' and a huge burst of magic, they both disappeared, leaving nothing but the curse scroll where they stood.

Breathing hard, I whirled around as Belle began to gasp and fell to her knees, sobbing and crying at the top of her lungs as everyone else stared in shock.

"No! Rumple!"

"Lily, what is-" David stopped, his eyes wide as he looked down at Peter before he fell silent, still staring.

Slowly, Regina stepped forward and leaned down, picking up the scroll as Belle continued to sob, her blue eyes wide as she stared at where he'd been, gasping harshly.

"He's...he's gone!" I turned around as Mary Margaret addressed Regina, her voice worried as I helped Peter into a kneeling position, his green eyes wide as he looked down at himself, then at me.

"Regina, are you okay?"

"Lily, h-how did you-" I shook my head, aware that he had questions but we had more pressing matters to take care of. I stood, helping Peter stand on wobbly legs and let him lean on me as we turned to face them.

"I'm fine." I glanced at Regina, my eyes filling with tears as Emma touched Neal's arm, her voice soft.

"I'm so sorry."

"My father did what he had to do." Voice breaking, Neal forced a smile on his face, his eyes shining as he glanced at Regina. "He saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing." When she remained silent, he snapped. "Regina!"

"What?" Hook raised an eyebrow, darting a glance at the Peter I supported.

"We're here for a reason, luv. Pan?" Regina glanced at Peter but sneered at the pirate.

"He's dead."

'His curse remains. Can you stop it or should we all start preparing our souls because mine's," he forced out a chuckle. "Gonna take some time."

"It's here!" I gasped, turning toward the sound as Leroy ran towards us, his voice frantic. "It's here! The curse! It's coming from all sides, it's too late!" David shook his head as his wife grabbed Leroy's arm, his face determined.

"It's not too late. We can stop it, right?" He glanced at Regina as the sound of rumbling reached us, my eyes going wide as I sensed the curse coming to us. I glanced up at Peter, his eyes wide with horror.

"I...did that?" I shook my head as David called to the surprisingly silent Regina.

"Regina!"

"Yes. Yes!" She kept her back to the others as Emma let go of Henry, who immediately went to embrace his father.

"Wh-what's the price? Gold said there was a price. What is our price?" Regina finally turned around, her grip on the curse tight as she spoke.

"It's not your price. It's _mine_." Expression lost, Emma stared at Regina.

"What are you talking about?" Regina looked down at her fist as she answered.

"It's what I felt when I first...held it." She looked up to a stunned Emma. "I have to say goodbye to the thing I love the most."

"Henry." At Emma's deathly quiet whisper, Henry moved forward and went into her embrace, his eyes as wide as Emma's. I moved closer to them, Peter at my side as I stared at Regina as well.

"I can never see him again. I have no choice." She shook her hand, her eyes filling with tears. "I have to undo what I started."

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke." Regina shook her head, a pained smile on her lips.

"The curse that _created_ Storybrooke." She looked around at us, her words maddeningly calm. "It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us."

"Breaking the curse destroys the town." She nodded at David's observation as I gripped Peter's hand tightly, staring up at his wide green eyes in horror before I reached out and grasped Henry's free hand.

'It will wink out of existence as though it were never here and everyone would go back to where they're from." Her voice caught as she glanced at Henry. "Prevented from ever returning."

"You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest." Regina nodded, her pained gaze resting on Henry.

"All of us, except Henry. He will stay here." At Emma's sound of disbelief, I spoke, my eyes wide as I glanced at Henry.

"He wasn't born in the Enchanted Forest," I glanced up to meet Regina's gaze, agony filling me."He was born here."

"Alone?" Emma whispered, her voice heartbroken as Regina shook her head, giving Emma a soft, pain-filled smile before she stepped forward.

"No, you will take him." At Emma's bewildered gaze, she continued. "Because you're the savior. You were created to break the curse and once again, you can escape it." Emma glanced at her parents, her voice hurt as she stared at them.

"I-I don't want to-we'll both go back with everyone." She hugged Henry to her while Regina shook her head, her voice apologetic and tinged with sorrow.

"I'm afraid that's not an option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work." I jumped when thunder boomed and the rumbling became louder and closer, Peter's arm tightening around my waist as he pulled me closer, his other arm wrapping around me.

"Emma, you have to go." I started and stared at Mary Margaret in shock as she addressed her daughter, who's own eyes were wide.

"I just found you." Snow smiled sadly, the expression quivering even as she spoke, her voice strong.

"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance," she nodded at Henry. "For his."

Emma shook her head, her voice pleading and disbelieving as she glanced from her mother to Regina.

"No, n-no. I-I'm not done. I'm the savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings." She looked down at her son. "That's what Henry always said."

Mary Margaret shook her head, her voice thick with grief even as she smiled.

"Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you, you've touched the lives of everyone here."

"But, we're a family." I closed my eyes at Emma's pained whisper, unable to handle the pain I felt coming off the family.

"Yes, and we always will be." Mary Margaret's voice was firm as she spoke, David joining in. "You gave us that."

"You and Henry can be a family, and you can get your wish. You can be like everyone else, you can be happy." Emma stared at her father, her expression uncomprehending as her mother nodded her head again.

"It's time for you to believe in yourself, Emma. It's time for you to find hope." Ashen faced and wide-eyed, Emma turned to Regina when the other woman stepped forward and sniffled softly.

"I've known you for some time and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son." She smiled ruefully before looking at Henry, her voice breaking when she gently cupped his pale face. "But really what I want...is for Henry to be happy." She inhaled sharply before her hand dropped from his face and she looked back at Emma. "We have no choice, you have to go."

I flinched at Emma's pained whisper, suddenly wishing that I couldn't feel emotions as her pain and sorrow crashed into me and mixed with my own.

"Okay."

* * *

I pulled away from Peter and hugged Henry fiercely, gently petting his hair as soft sobs escaped my chest. I pulled away and looked down at him, smiling weakly as he simply hugged me again, squeezing me tightly as I drew in a ragged breath and kissed the top of his head.

When he drew back, I leaned forward, my voice soft.

"I will see you again, Henry." He nodded, his eyes filled with tears as he moved to hug Neal. I closed my eyes and let out a soft whimper as Emma came forward, her tear-streaked face falling at the sight of my tears.

"You're supposed to be the strong one." I shook my head at her trembling voice.

"Not today." She let out a breathy laugh and leaned forward, hugging me tightly before drawing back and sending Peter a wary look. I shook my head at her once.

"He's not the same. The one before was Malcolm, this isn't." I reached behind me, tangling my fingers with Peter's as I spoke. "This one, is just Peter Pan."

Emma nodded, still looking confused but said nothing as she walked forward to her car, Regina calling to her as I moved forward, joining the hug between Neal and Henry, a fresh wave of tears sweeping over me as I leaned against Neal.

I glanced over at Regina as she explained to Emma the memory loss of the curse.

"So, these last few years will be gone from your memories." She gestured back to the rest of us as Peter came to my side and I went into his arms, leaning my head on his chest as he cradled me gently. "And we'll just go back to being stories again."

"What will happen to us?" Regina shook her head at Emma's question.

"I don't know." Emma snorted weakly, her face tear-stained as she shook her head almost angrily.

"That doesn't sound like much of a happy ending." Regina chuckled, sobering quickly.

'It's not. But I can give you one." Emma's face filled with hope.

"You can preserve our memories?"

"No. I can do what I did to everyone else in this town...give you new ones." Emma narrowed her eyes, her voice incredulous.

"You cursed them and they were miserable." I smiled at Regina's slightly offended tone as she responded.

"They didn't have to be." Her tone softened as she leaned closer to Emma. "My gift to you, is good memories and a good life for you," she turned around and offered her hand to Henry, who pulled away from his dad's side and took it. "And Henry."

I smiled at the look on Emma's face when Regina explained what she'd do, tightening my fingers in Peter's shirt as I looked up at him and closed my eyes as he gently kissed me, his touch lingering as I held in another sob.

"You'll have never given him up." I looked back to them as Emma gasped, her red-rimmed eyes wide as Regina smiled softly at her, her own voice breaking as she looked down at Henry.

"You'll have always been together." As Emma stared at Regina in wonder, I smiled softly and bit my lip as tears began to fall from my eyes as Henry looked behind him and met my gaze, tears beginning to fall from his own eyes as well.

"You would do that?" Regina nodded, her voice stiffening slightly as the curse drew nearer.

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you've always wanted."

"But it won't be real." Regina smiled tearfully at Emma's pained whisper.

"Well, your past won't but your future will." She inhaled sharply as I turned to look at the green cloud, my eyes wide. "Now go, there isn't much time left. The curse will be here any minute."

Emma nodded as he parents moved towards her, hugging both her and Henry one last time before the two went to the car and got in it. I remained in Peter's arms as an almost sobbing Regina unrolled the curse and ripped it, crushing it between her hands as it began to glow purple. As Regina turned around and extended her glowing hands to the cloud, her crackling magic shooting towards it, Emma began to drive off, Henry still staring at us in the rear view mirror.

I remained unmoving, even as the now purple cloud enveloped all of us, only moving to respond to Peter as he gently called my name.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I continued to look after Emma and Henry, even when the curse covered us and they disappeared from view.

"Home, Peter."

* * *

**Well, I hope you like my little twist. As always, please review!**


	28. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter and this may be the last one for a while, though I may wirte a series of chapters with just Lily and Peter over the year in the Enchated Forest. If you'd like to see that story, tell me please!**

**And thank you all for the reviews about last chapter, I'm so glad that it made you happy and that you liked the tweaking I did with the episode!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

Let's start over,

I'll try to do it right this time around.

It's not over,

'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

0o0o0o0

As the purple fog slowly cleared I relaxed marginally, but didn't relinquish my grip on Peter's clothes. For his part, his arms felt like steel bands around my waist as I looked up at him and then over at the others, joy flooding me as I realized that we hadn't been sent back to Neverland like I feared.

Although I had been born in the Enchanted Forest, and technically, so had Peter, there was still the chance that because of our ties to the island, the curse would send us back there. I looked around, blinking in surprise when I saw Snow's long hair was back, as well as her white traveling clothes. A quick glance around told me that everyone else was clad in the outfits they'd worn here, Red's cloak even covered her and the hood was up, framing her surprised face.

I looked up at Peter as Snow spoke in a breathy whisper, tangling my fingers with his as I allowed a small smile to cross my face.

"We're back."

* * *

I sighed deeply, coming awake slowly and attempted to bury deeper into my pillow. I blinked when I realized that my pillow was currently breathing and slowly looked up, unsurprised to see Peter staring down at me. I raised my self on my arms, coming off of his chest and stared down at him incredulously, pursing my lips when he merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Go back to sleep, love." I gave him a hard look.

"You do realize that Charmin all but forbade us from sharing a room." He raised his brow higher, an amused smirk coming onto his face when I sighed angrily. "If they see you in here with me, they'll flip out."

"Is that all, love?" He smirked charmingly, unmoved by the sight of my anger and simply sat up, his arms wrapping around me before he pulled me closer to him. "And why exactly, does the prince believe he has the right to...keep you away from me?"

His smirked darkened as I stared at him silently, irritated that I couldn't offer an argument because, in all honesty, I didn't want to fight. I'd become used to sleeping beside him at night, since I always did when we'd been on Neverland and I'd only been able to sleep tonight when he'd slipped in my room at Aurora's castle.

"Well, Aurora and Philip supported her decision and it's_ their _castle." He shrugged his slim shoulders and leaned forward, breathing with me as his green eyes burned into mine.

"Well, they aren't here right now, are they?" I narrowed my eyes as his smirk turned predatory and shivered as he gently soothed the sides of my nightgown, his touch light and cool. "And, well, I've missed having alone time with you, Lily."

"Right, alone time." I smirked as he raised an eyebrow in challenge and leaned forward, barely touching his lips. "Is that what you're calling it these days?" I leaned closer and tilted my head just when his grip on my waist tightened and his eyes continued to smolder heatedly. "I thought you wanted to _play_."

With a snarl, he hooked his leg over my hips and I found myself on my back, staring into his tense face with a smug expression on mine. His fingers dug into the bedspreads by my head and I reached up and gently stroked his neck, my touch light and soothing as he panted softly. His face was screwed up in concentration and I remained silent, unwilling to tease him anymore that I already had.

"You haven't...since the first time we did, have you?" His eyes snapped open and he shook his head once, his lips forming a snarl when he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well, I was on an island filled with only boys and as I don't swing that way," I snorted at that, muttering 'Felix' under my breath before he huffed and continued, glaring down at my innocent face. "No, I haven't since the last night you were in Neverland." I raised an eyebrow.

"Tinker Bell? Or Wendy" He glared hard at me. "Okay, Tink was afraid of you and maybe Wendy's a stretch, but still."

"Only you, Lily." He sighed and leaned down, pressing his forehead against mine and simply breathed, his voice turning dark and loving. "Only you." I settled into the bed as he pressed down against me, letting out a soft gasp when he began to run his lips up and down my neck, gently nipping here and there before he used his tongue to soothe the spots.

"Peter." He let out a soft hum of pleasure before he looked up to meet my eyes and I shivered at his hungry face. He settled over me, placing on knee on either side of me and rested his hands next to my face.

"Tell me now, before I decide it's a good idea to take us back to Neverland and ravish you." I rolled my eyes and leaned forward, kissing him softly to shut him up. I sighed into the kiss, feeling his lips curl into a smirk before he cupped the back of my head with his hand and deepened the kiss, his cools mouth sliding against mine as he kissed me with slow, broad pulls of his lips. After several moments, he pulled back, his eyes heated as I smiled weakly at him and settled against his chest again, in no mood to do anything but sleep until the sun came up.

He smirked, and slowly sat up, his smile mocking as I glared up at him.

"What, love?" I hissed quietly, resisting the urge to set him on fire when he smirked darkly at me, his green eyes glinting in the dim light, his entire form smug when he leaned back down on me as I stared up at him.

"We need to talk." He froze, his eyes narrowing as I stared up at him, expression stony as he slowly sat up, resting his weight on my thighs as he sighed darkly.

"About?"

"Everything." Straight to the point, I wasted no time, asking what had been bothering me all night. "Would you rather go to Neverland?" He snapped his gaze back to me, his tone light and mocking.

"Now, why would I want to go back there? There aren't any lost boys and the magic there is probably gone by now." I rolled my eyes at the accusation in his voice and sat up, freeing my legs from his weight before I pulled my knees to my chest and stared him down.

"That, first of all, is all your fault for trying to take Henry's heart. Secondly," I held my hand up when he bared his teeth. "The magic can be brought back another way, and the Shadow is gone, remember?"

He fell silent and I sighed, knowing that despite how troublesome the Shadow could be, he still mourned its destruction for some reason.

"Do you want to go back?" I looked away and swallowed thickly.

"No." He sucked in a ragged breath, his words clipped when he responded.

"I though you like it there, where you were free." I shook my head and turned back to him.

"I said that when years ago, Peter. And I'm free now, I wasn't the last time I was there." He stiffened and shook his head once, nearly hissing.

"That was Malcolm in control, not me. I didn't even have a way to be in control."

"I know, you didn't even have a conscious mind either, I gave that all to you." He nodded, his anger deflating as I continued speaking. "I'm free here. We both are." He simply smiled darkly, his eyes stormy.

"No, you are." He pointed at me, then himself. "But not me. The prince and his princess don't trust me. And why should they? After everything_ I've _technically done," he pulled himself off the bed and began to pace, his voice raising with each word. "They'd be mad to trust me." He whirled around, still pointing at himself, his entire face twisted in agony. "And I agree with them, I've broken up their family."

I shook my head and stood, grabbing his hands and pulling him to me fiercely before I snarled up at his surprised face.

"Stop it!" I shook him once. "That wasn't you, and you know it. It was Malcolm. You have the memories of being Peter Pan but not of being Malcolm," I let out a short, bitter laugh. "It took you over an hour to remember exactly who Rumpelstiltskin was to you." He gently caught my shoulders.

"Yes, but to them," he waved his hand toward the door. "I'm Peter Pan. They don't exactly know the difference like we do." He gestured to himself and me, his tone exasperated. "They won't trust me, and I don't exactly trust them." He pulled out of my grip and turned from me, breathing heavy as I stared at him, my voice soft.

"You both trust _me_." He turned his head as I padded across the cold floor and touched his back, meeting my gaze with his troubled green eyes. He sighed as I led him to the bed and sat down next to me before he smirked darkly.

"Is that enough for them?" I smirked back, my tone light.

"It had better be, or we will be leaving." He scoffed lightly but said nothing else as I pulled him to lay down with me, my touch soothing.

"We should start over." I nodded my agreement, smiling brightly when he kissed my gently. "I owe you that much, after all that I put you through."

"I think that would be a good idea." He waved his hand and, the blanket spread over us and he simply curled up to me. I smiled mischievously, my expression innocent as I tilted his head up.

"I though you wanted to _play_, Peter." His eyes and face darkened with hunger when I gripped the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine, nearly growling at him as his lips meshed heatedly with mine.

"Then, let's play."

* * *

"Any reason Pan was leaving your room when I came to get you this morning?" I turned away from my room to Snow and raised an eyebrow, fixing the shirt Aurora had given me. I shrugged, lacing it together before I placed my vest on and laced it as well.

"He wanted to say good morning." She closed her eyes and sat on the edge of my bed, her eyes going to the mussed sheets before she placed her gaze on me. I met her eyes, unwilling to look guilty or ashamed.

She crossed her arms and sighed at my blank look, her stern demeanor gone when she spoke quietly to me.

"Just...be careful, okay?" I opened my mouth to angrily retort and she held up her gloved hand. "I know that he's different from before but, well," she shrugged, her gaze troubled. "You know him better than any of us ever could, especially now. We trust you, but we don't exactly trust_ him_."

I nodded and she sighed, standing up and going to the door.

"He feels guilty, you know." She stopped and turned, her hand still on the doorknob. "About the curse." She turned fully, her hand slipping from the door as I walked across the room to her, grabbing my cloak off the edge of the bed.

"Really?" I nodded and her brow furrowed. "He hasn't said anything." I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"He never will. It's just the way he is. He's being rude and a cocky little ass because, well." Reaching her at the door, I shrugged. "He feels horrible that he separated Henry and Emma from us, especially because he saw how it affected me." She nodded, her gaze troubled as I opened the door and she followed me out of the room, clearly deep in thought. "Well, that and he likes to cause trouble and be a cheeky little demon."

"So last night..." I snorted, remembering how red Charming's face got when Peter all but said it wouldn't be the first time he'd been in bed with me.

"He was provoking Charming because that's who he is, he doesn't like taking orders." I laughed when she groaned loudly and covered her face with her hands, her voice muffled.

"So I should get used to Charming ranting about him for an hour?" I shrugged and tugged her along the hall, still laughing.

"Well, since Peter is still going to remain a 'boy' forever, then most likely." She groaned louder and allowed me to lead her down the halls, still laughing.

* * *

**As always, read and review please!**

**A/N: I have started a story about Lily's adventures on Neverland, it's called 'No One Escapes' please try it!**


	29. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**Well, this may explain any questions you have about the whole Peter/Malcolm thing but, if you have any more, feel free to ask!**

**Also, would any of you like a series of oneshots about Lily in the episodes from the previous two seasons? If so, let me know and I will do so!**

* * *

0o0o0o0

They say, be afraid,

You're not like the others.

0o0o0o0

"Lily." I turned towards the voice, not surprised when I saw Charming walking towards me, clad in his armor. I shut my book and placed it on the side of the fountain before I turned to face him fully, crossing my arms.

"Charming." He gave me a look, which I ignored, and with a sheepish smile, he offered me my cloak.

"Want to go scouting?" I stared at him and, after he began to look uncomfortable under my stare, I relented and took the offered cloak, swinging it around my shoulders. He smiled, laughing slightly before he led us out of the courtyard and towards the gates, passing Snow and Aurora, who were tending to the gardens. Snow waved to us, causing a previously unseen Belle to pop up from behind a bush.

"Have fun, you two!" I nodded, already knowing the real reason behind this little 'hunting trip' was but, decided to humor Charming and play along with his attempt to probably make me stay away from Peter.

I glanced up at that, catching Peter's gaze from where he was walking with Baelfire along the upper wall, his eyes catching mine as Bae looked down at us and waved brightly.

"Don't kill him, Lily!" I snorted at Charming's affronted look but said nothing and gripped the back of his cloak, pulling him from the castle before he could retort.

"Let's go, Charming." He pulled out of my grip, looking abashed before he cleared his throat and followed me to the stables. After a few minutes, we we saddled and, before he could react, I kicked the horse into a gallop, yelling back at the stunned man in a teasing voice.

"Catch me if you can, princey!" I laughed as he kicked his horse to follow me, yelling back.

"It's on now, Lily!" We continued like this for some time, pushing our horses to go faster and faster until, after realizing that ym horse was probably very close to passing out and, after spying a small pond through the trees, I slowed down to a trot, waiting for him to catch up. He breezed past me, though he turned his horse and came back, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I patted my horses quivering flanks and raised an eyebrow at his, earning me another sheepish grin before I dismounted the horse and grabbed its reigns, pulling it towards the water.

After the horses we settled, I sat on a stump and looked up at him as he patted his horse's neck, gently soothing the animal before I cleared my throat softly.

"What?" He smiled at me and I faintly returned it.

"Why'd you bring me out here?" I raised a hand, cutting off his excuse. "And don't say it was to go 'scouting'. You and i both know that Philip and his men got rid of the ogres in the general vicinity." He closed his mouth, and I smiled when he had the decency to look abashed at luring me out of the castle, even if it was, in his mind, for a good reason. "So, tell me what your real reason is."

"Pan." I sighed deeply, causing him to step forward. "Don't give me that look Lily." i stared up at him and nodded wearily, slumping down onto the rock and cradling my face in my hands. "Listen." He sat next to me, leaning close to me as he did so and I faced him, my expression tired.

"We don't trust him. Ah, ah," I shut my mouth at his light scolding. "I know you do but, we don't know him. We don't know exactly how he's different from before."

"Then let me explain, will you?" He nodded, falling silent as I glanced down at my hands, twisting them together. "Peter Pan was the part of Malcolm, the part of him that longed to be a child forever." I stood up and began to pace across the grass, mindful of Charming's attentive eyes as I spoke.

"So, when he went to Neverland and abandoned Rumple there, the Shadow gave life to that part fo Malcolm, and Peter Pan was born." I turned back to him and nodded at the question in his gaze.

"So, Peter Pan was always different from Malcolm?" He asked carefully, still clearly very confused by the entire thing, which was the way I'd been when I'd first learned of it from the Shadow.

"In a way, yes. Peter Pan's desire to remain young was fueled from Malcolm's desire to be a child forever. Everything Peter Pan did, was because Malcolm desire it, because Peter Pan was an extension of Malcolm's own personality."

"So, you were born to be with Peter Pan, right?" I nodded. "Not Malcolm." I nodded again, smiling softly at the prince.

"You're catching on quickly." He smiled back brightly at my praise. "The Shadow explained all of this to me after I found out exactly who Peter Pan was-" Charming cut me off, sounding mildly disturbed.

"The Shadow _told_ you? It could talk?" Smirking, I nodded once and he blinked his wide blue eyes at me. "That's not creepy."

I chuckled and nodded, sitting back beside him.

"You have no idea. But, after I learned everything, the Shadow told me about how since Peter Pan was the one I was supposed to be with, Malcolm could be taken out of the situation." Charming raised an eyebrow.

"Then why didn't you do it earlier?"

"It had to be done when Malcolm was dying."

'So, that's what Rumpelstiltskin was talking about when-" I nodded, swallowing at the memory of his heartbroken, but resigned voice as he said goodbye to Belle, Neal and me. The only three people he truly cared for.

"Yes." I whispered softly, clearing my throat with some difficulty before I continued explaining. "So, because Malcolm was weakened, I was able to physically pull the other half of him out of his body. Peter." Charming nodded but still stared at me for a few seconds before he questioned again.

"So, was Malcolm in love with you?" I groaned in disgust, quite aware of the fact that when I'd been with Peter before, he'd technically been a creepy old man.

"No. Or he would have needed my heart instead of Felix's. Malcolm was in control, Peter didn't even actually have a separate conscious yet, until I gave one to him." I held back a laugh at Charming's confused face, aware that this entire story was confusing as hell. I sat next to him and nudged his shoulder lightly with mine.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." He nodded, his expression still puzzled but he smiled at me, glancing around with a sigh.

"We should probably be getting back." I smirked teasingly.

"Or else your wife might think I killed you and hid the body." He rolled his eyes, glared at me. and bumped his shoulder against mine lightly, though his glare and words lacked heat.

I grinned in response as he heaved himself to his feet, accepting his hand when he offered it.

"Just," I turned from my horse as he tripped over his words, clearly trying to not sound like he was telling me what to do. "Be careful, alright?" I smiled at his attempts and nodded, snickering inwardly when he sighed with obvious relief that I didnt' spring into a rage at his concern.

"I'm always careful." He snorted as he swung himself into the saddle, giving me an incredulous look when I followed suit before we headed back towards the castle.

"Says the girl that ran headfirst into a platoon of enemy soldiers." I sniffed haughtily as I nudged my horse into a canter, his deep, booming laughter following me as I passed him.

"I beat them all, didn't I?"


End file.
